COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA
by siv-lunita
Summary: Mi nombre Edward Cullen un joven adinerado, con unos padres maravillosos y un futuro prometedor. Todo era muy bueno, solo tenia un problema muy grande, Mi hermano gemelo Anthony Cullen. Todos son humanos.
1. PROLOGO

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de . algunas partes de la historia original. pero muchas de las acciones y el contenido de ellas son mios siv-lunita, espero que la apoyen y que cuente con su precensia en cada capitulo del fic. se los voy a agradecer saben que las quiero un monton. asi que tomen un buen asiento y empesemos con la lectura del dia de hoy.

.

.

. **_COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA_**

**_. PROLOGO_**

* * *

Siempre pensé que la vida sin compromisos y complicaciones era lo mejor para mi, vivíamos una vida buena, mis padres siempre se habían hecho a la idea de que tenían dos hermosos y magníficos hijos pero la verdad es que no tenían idea de los problemas en los que se veían envueltos.

.

Mi hermano Anthony y yo éramos gemelos idénticos, y ende todas la cosas que hacíamos las planeábamos juntos, pero como siempre pasa, no por ser idénticos quería decir que tuviéramos los mismos sentimientos, yo era mas romántico mas solitario, solo me veía envuelto en algunas cosas, cuando tenía que pedalear alguna bicicleta de mi hermano, así era como él les decía a las docenas de chicas con las que el salía.

.

Anthony introvertido carismático cómico agradable, apuesto y muy buen partido para cualquiera de las chicas del instituto, muy pocos sabían que en realidad éramos dos, y no uno solo mi hermano siempre se había opuesto rotundamente a que nos colocaran en la misma escuela, según el, estando yo presenté no había con quien divertirse, le gustaban los retos y vaya que lo seguían las chicas, muchas de ellas prácticamente le lanzaban las bragas a su paso, ponían a San Antonio de cabeza solo para que les concediera el milagro de una cita con él, en realidad mi vida junto a la de mi hermano gemelo era agradable hasta que mi padre fue trasladado a un pueblo de los alrededores de Seattle Washington, Forks era uno de los pueblos mas lluviosos de los estados unidos y la verdad me agradaba el clima, me pasaba las tardes desde nuestra llegada, sentado al piano mirando el bosque que colindaba la enorme casa que mis papas había comprado.

.

Anthony ya había empezado la escuela porque tenía que ponerse al corriente de las materias que tenia atrasadas yo no tenía paciencia con él para ser su tutor, pues el problema no era mi hermano en si mas bien era el maldito teléfono celular que siempre llevaba colgado a la cintura en un estuche de cuerpo negro, era como si ese maldito aparato fuera parte de su vida, pues timbraba como si el respirara, no había forma de concentrarse cuando él estaba cerca.

.

Por más que quisiera no podía soportar el sonido de su celular y menos cuando de llegaba el fin de semana, el mismo primer día de su entrada a la nueva escuela, el llego hasta donde yo me encontraba acomodando mi ropa y poniendo mis CD en orden y se tiro en mi cama.

.

___ Edward hermano te vengo a proponer la misión imposible de tu vida, seremos como el agente 007 en misión suicida, ¿Te interesa?

* * *

**_CHICAS esta es la nueva historia que empesaremos espero que les guste el consepto y como alguna de ustedes me pregunto que si yo podia _**

**_escribir algo para todas las edades pues les digo que si._**

**_en este fic descubriremos otra de las etapas de los jovenes Cullen. dejen sus REVIEWS, y asi sabre si la continuo._**

**_su amiga GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGAS. .......................................................................................................................................SIV-LUNITA-SIV._**


	2. LA MISION

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. ALGUNOS DIALOGOS TAMBIEN/ LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y SI POR ALGUNA COINCIDENCIA SE PARECE A ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA PEUES ES PORQUE TIENE LA MISMA CABEZA LOCA QUE YO HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA**_

**_SIV-LUNITA-SIV._**

_**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**_

_LA MISION_

____Edward hermano te vengo a proponer la misión imposible de tu vida, seremos como el agente 007 en misión suicida, ¿Te interesa? ---- fueron sus palabras antes de aventar mi ropa al suelo, y pensé mirándolo fijamente ¿Y que se le abra ocurrido ahora a mi hermano para divertirse?_

____ Como veo que estas realmente interesado. Te escucho Anthony. Dime cual es esa misión imposible de la que me hablas ---- el dibujo una sonrisa enorme en su cara, por lo que podía apreciar en verdad le ilusionaba esto._

____ O.K veras primero quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Recuerdas aquel niño de tercer año, el que me empujo dentro del baño de niñas? ---- sonreí solo de recordar el infierno que lo habíamos hecho pasar por esa travesura._

____ Lo recuerdo perfecto, ¿Qué hay con él? ---- Anthony se sentó en el suelo y tomo una de las fotografías que tenía todavía en una de mis cajas._

____ Pues bueno ese idiota está en la misma escuela a la que acabo de ingresar, y hoy me propuso algo a lo que no me pude negar, el muy maldito quiere medir fuerzas de popularidad conmigo, y la verdad que lo quiero hacer, pero necesito toda de tu ayuda, como tu todavía no te vas a la universidad hasta dentro de tres meses, pues la verdad pensé que seriamos aliados para destruir la reputación de ese imbécil de Mike Newton ---- odiaba cuando mi hermano me hablaba así el ejercía un poder en mi desde que éramos niños , el siempre había tenido la voz de mando, hasta para las propuestas de juegos y nuestros amigos que eran escasos pero muy cercanos a nosotros, yo siempre había sido muy cumplido con las cosas de la escuela ende mi hermano se había rezagado dos años de mi, quedándose en el instituto mientras yo estaba cursando mi segundo año en la carrera de bienes y tecnología en la cual me desarrollaba de maravilla._

____ ¿Y en donde se supone entro yo en esa bendita apuesta tuya? ¿Dime en que consiste? ¿Para qué me necesitas a mí?_

____ Mira hermano como ya te dije este asunto nos concierne a los dos pues ese imbécil de Mike no me ara la vida pesada aquí, tu siendo mi hermano tienes que apoyarme, en realidad no es cosa del otro mundo. Como ya te dije es un asunto de honor ---- pero el solo le daba vueltas al asunto sin decir nada concreto y la verdad ya me estaba desesperando laso cosas que en algún momento había hecho para él, eran sencillas y sin complicaciones, solo cubrirlo cuando casi era atrapado por alguna novia estando con otra, o cuando cambiábamos de escuela para que yo le hiciera sus exámenes, así que ahora tenía que ser algo de ese tipo._

____ La verdad si no me dices de una vez de que se trata el asunto mejor no cuentes conmigo ---- su estado de hiperactividad me daba dolor de cabeza._

____ Bien te diré.. en el instituto hay una chica a la cual el apodan "Monja" es algo así como misión James Boone, en la jungla de los simios, pues tengo entendido que esta chica no es nada agraciada en ningún aspecto, según mis informantes es más bien bastante fea, y nunca ha tenido novio por eso la escogieron a ella entre todas las candidatas para la seducción en este caso , el que la lleve primero a la cama y pase una noche con ella trayendo una prueba en las manos algo que todos saben que es de ella, ese será el ganador y los demás lo van a respetar lo que duremos en el instituto ---- esto era lo más infantil que yo había oído en los últimos tiempos, que chica se resistiría a los encantos de mi hermanito._

____ Pero lo que yo quiero saber es para que me necesitas en esta conquista, no creo que tengas problemas para hacerlo tú solo ---- Anthony me miro y sonrió abiertamente._

____ Quiero que esta vez no cambiaremos los lugares a la hora del sexo como las otras veces, esta vez tú tienes que cumplir con todo el proceso ---- expulse el aire mi hermano llevaba las cosas muy a los limites._

____ No tengo tus diabólicas ideas en mi cabeza, y con esto no quiere decir que es no sea tentadora la propuesta, pero quiero saber porque esa chica es tan importante como para ponerla en el medio de un montón de chicos populares, la verdad no lo entiendo y menos a ti. Tú eres el más codiciado desde que tengo uso de razón ---- el sacudió la cabeza y palmeo su costado indicándome que me sentara a su lado._

____ La razón es sencilla, la chica es algo extraña, medio fea, solo vive metida en los libros, y la verdad yo no pienso pasarme tres largos meses metido en la biblioteca de la escuela solo para conquistar a la monjita, por eso te necesito a ti, así que lo haces o lo haces ---- me advirtió antes de caerme encima y arrojarme al suelo sentado en mi estomago enterando las uñas en mis costillas, eso era la muerte para mi así que entre risas le respondí._

____ Está bien está bien te ayudare pero no quiero ser el que le rompa el corazón a la monjita de eso te ocupas tu ---- Anthony se paro dejándome en el piso hecho bola._

____ Hermano necesito datos todos los que tengas de esa chica así que empieza, quiero datos específicos cosas útiles como su nombre donde vive qué edad tiene que carro conduce ---- Anthony sin más saco una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso al frente de mi cara._

____ Tu preguntas y yo respondo, tengo mucha información así que estamos preparados con la misión "conquistando a la monjita" ---- pobre chica tal vez ella era demasiado fea para poder aguantarla._

____ ¿Cómo se llama? ---- el recorrió la lista y frunció el seño._

____ Me dijeron que se llama Ángela "Creo" ---- hayyyyy por dios ni siquiera tenía el nombre completo nuestro contrincante de seguro tenía ese punto a su favor._

____ ¿No tienes la información básica de esa muchacha verdad? ---- levanto un dedo en señal de alto._

____ Permíteme un segundo déjame recorro mi lista ---- yo solo me deje caer en mi cama esto iba para largo._

____ ¿Y bien tienes o no tienes el nombre?_

____ NOP eso no lo tengo pero tengo otras informaciones de la chica._

____ Pues dame lo que tengas. ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

____ Aquí dice que tiene 17 y que en un mes cumple 18_

____ ¿En qué grado va?_

____ Tercero._

____ ¿Y no te da vergüenza ella tiene dos años menos que tu y va un año más arriba?_

____ En realidad es solo uno, pero ella no tiene vida social solo se la pasa en los libros, tiene uno de los mejores grados de todo el instituto. ---- buen al menos ella era inteligente._

____ Edward ¿Tú piensas que una chica que no tiene tiempo para visitar un salón de belleza ocupe su tiempo en algo más que en los libros y los trabajos extras? ---- pues no me la imaginaba pero si era muy desalineada tendría que buscarle alguna virtud._

____ ¿Dónde vive?_

____ Esto te gustara hermano, solo nos divide de su granja una cerca y cuatro kilómetros, ella es nuestra vecina ---- eso era bueno para los propósitos de conquista._

____ ¿Anthony tenemos que hacerle esto a esa monjita?_

____ No me digas que tienes dudas cuándo siempre te has divertido a lo lindo con nuestras vagancias._

____ Pero ahora es diferente ya no somos unos niños. ¿Y qué pasaría si uno de nosotros se llegara a enamorar de la feíta esa?_

____ AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY mira yo paso y sin ver, tengo mejores gustos, si la monjita te pela a ti te dejo el camino libre, con lo raro que eres no lo pongo en dudas, tienes corazón de pajarito así que el de pollo te queda grande._

____ ¿OK OK dime que mas sabes sobre de ella?_

____ Tiene una pick up color rojo desteñido, que según tengo entendido hace mas ruido que una locomotora antigua_

____ ¿Y ella como se ve, que apariencia tiene?_

____ La verdad ni idea ella viene tarde este semestre creo que tuvo que hacer un viaje._

____ ¿Ósea que ni siquiera la conoces?_

____ No en teoría, pero tengo su descripción. Me dijeron que es de estatura media, con un impermeable color naranja chillante horrible que no se lo quita ni para entrar a clases, y que usa la misma chaqueta color café amarillo desde que llego aquí hace dos años, es la hija del jefe de la policía del pueblo y tiene un solo amigo, que es su perro guardián._

____ Todo suena interesante así que cuando ella este en el instituto me dices y planeamos como conocerla._

____ Ese detalle ya lo tengo previsto. Tu iras a clases tres veces por semana y yo dos._

____ EYYYYYYYYY un momento hermanito ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir tres veces?_

____ Creo que lo disfrutaras Edward volverás a tener 17 no te hace ilusión pasar otra vez el instituto, ya es hora que no parezcas un viejo de cien años. ---- dicho eso el salió de mi cuarto dejándome un poco frustrado como era posible que yo tuviera que tomar su lugar casi a tiempo completo cuando él se la pasaría durmiendo todo el día._

_Los días pasaron y a media semana el ruido de un camión vibro los vidrios de toda la casa, salimos de inmediato y un camión enorme con un remolque llegaba a nuestra propiedad seguido por el auto de mi padre. El bajo su ventanilla y nos saludo con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro de lado a lado._

____ ¡Edward. Anthony miren lo que les traje! ---- al ver la emoción de mi padre nos contagio a mi madre y a mí que bajamos las escaleras de la entrada en dos zancadas._

____ Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? ---- mi madre le preguntaba a mi papa dándole un beso, yo solo palmee su espalda caminando a la parte de atrás del remolque, casi me caigo hacia atrás cuando vi tres hermosos caballos, era mi sueño de niño siempre le había dicho a mi papa que me comprara uno, pero como vivíamos en la ciudad él decía que no teníamos espacio suficiente para guardarlo en casa._

____ ¿Y esto papa? ---- le pregunte sin aliento, mirando como el chofer del camión abría las puertas del remolque._

____ Es el reglo de cumpleaños tuyo y de tu hermano._

____ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no a mi no me incluyas en esto papa sabes que a mí no me gustan esos animales ni ningún otro._

____ Anthony deberías pedirle a Edward que te enseñe a montar, como tú nunca fuiste al club de equitación, te harán falta unas clasecitas ---- mi pobre madre todavía pensaba que mi hermano le iba a seguir la corriente, cuando a él no le gustaba nada que fuera sacrificio._

_Camine con mi padre dándole un abrazo por el reglo y acompañe al señor que los bajaba del remolque a la parte de atrás de la propiedad donde estaban los establos, en realidad cuando los vi nunca pensé que mi padre haría algo como esto, estaba tan feliz que solo quería ensillar uno y galopar por los alrededores de la propiedad mi padre me había dicho que eran muchos kilómetros a la redonda a sí que tenía mucho que explorar._

_Fácilmente ensille uno de los caballos y sin pensarlo monte y salí a todo galope dejando una nube de polvo, el viento en mi cara pegaba con fuerza la velocidad que el animal alcanzaba era algo que siempre me había gustado, los arboles a mis lados pasaban como unos borrones verdes y cafés, tenía varios minutos con la felicidad marcada en mi cara una sonrisa estúpida la llenaba, cuando de pronto entre los arboles alcance a ver otro caballo que galopaba al este de la propiedad, intrigado lo seguí pues no podía ver a su jinete al cabo de unos cuatro kilómetros vi al caballo atado a un árbol y busque con la mirada a la persona encargada del animal, sin mucha suerte me acerque y pase mi mano por su lomo el sudor en el cuello del animal demostraba que también lo había corrido por mucho tiempo como yo lo había hecho._

_Comineé como un idiota pero no logre ver a nadie, cuando llegue a mi caballo y me disponía montar de nuevo casi me da un paro cardiaco, una voz femenina me llamo la atención._

____ Lindo animal ¿Es tuyo? ---- me di la vuelta entera sin ver a nadie, entonces me sentí como un tonto._

____ Si es mío. ¿Dónde estas no te veo? ---- ella soltó unas risitas pero no las ubiqué._

____ ¿Eres forastero no? Parece que hubieras oído a un espectro. ---- ella soltó una audible carcajada, entonces unas hojitas sueltas cayeron en mi cabeza, subí la vista al abedul que tenia frente de mi y solo alcance a ver unos pequeños pies, pero no el rostro de esa hermosa voz._

* * *

_**HOLA CHICAS YA ESTAMOS DE ESTRENO espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mi esta nueva locura quiero pedirles sus comentarios y también sus REVIEWS para mi nueva historia será muy linda y con mucho amor, cosas inesperadas apenas empezamos apenas estamos en el primer capítulo así que nos queda una historia por seguir.**_

_**Gracias por todo y gracias por seguir mis fics, CORAZON PRISIONERO Y CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS ustedes los han hecho unos de los más leídos así que gracias por eso, sus comentarios son los que me inspiran para continuar y crear más cositas en mi cabecita loca. Así que solo hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes.**_

_**Escribir como una adicta de todas y cada una de ustedes y sus comentarios y críticas, para complacerlas cada día mejor. Besos y abrazos para ustedes.**_

_**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**_


	3. TREPANDO ABEDULES

COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

_

* * *

_

_TREPANDO ABEDULES_

_(capitulo 3)_

_

* * *

_

_*EDWARD POV*_

____ ¿Tú te mantienes trepando abedules? Mira que pareces un mono araña y no una muchacha ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque estas en mis terréenos? ¿Si no te habías dado cuenta esta es la propiedad de los Cullen, ¿Vas a bajar o debo subir? ---- por mas que intentaba no podía mirar el resto de su cuerpo solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies y su pantalón de mezclilla desteñido, unos zapatos tenis algo gastados de la parte de las suelas y nada más. _

____ No seas gruñón te pondrás viejo y arrugado, solo estoy mirando lo bello que se ve el paisaje de aquí arriba ¿si no tienes miedo puedas subir si quieres? Te aseguro que no correré a ninguna parte. ---- me tome del árbol y comencé a subir no había pensado que ella estuviera tan arriba pero la verdad cada que subía una rama, el pánico crecía en mi porque le temía a las alturas no me gustaba sentir el vértigo y comenzaba a hiperventilar, mis manos se aferraban a cada rama como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería demostrarle a la chica odiosa que en estos momentos se reía de mi que tenía miedo._

____ ¿Por qué subes a los arboles? ¿Pudiendo subir mejor a una acantilado de por aquí? ---- haber si ahora tenía una explicación valida._

____ Es muy sencillo. Aquí en tus tierras tengo una vista esplendida del rio y el lago, puedo ver casi todo el claro del oeste y tengo la mejor vista del crepúsculo por la tarde, siento la intrusión a tu propiedad pero vengo aquí casi todos los días desde hace casi dos años y como nadie vivía aquí no pensé que a los nuevos dueños les molestara que una chica loca cruzara sus tierras solo para trepara a uno de sus árboles. ---- la voz de la chica era más queda casi hablaba en un susurro casi para ella misma, solo me faltaban un par de ramas mas para llegar a ella pero ahora la podía ver bien solo su espalda era una chica de estatura media delgada pero lo que me llamo la atención era su cabello largo hasta media espalda, caía en cascadas y ondulado de color café obscuro un tanto achocolatado, ella no miraba a donde yo estaba subiendo, ella veía al oeste y soltó un suspiro cuando la ultima ramita que me sostenía crujió._

____ Creo que tendré problemas con las ramas, si se quiebran me matare solo por subir hasta aquí, y tu serás la responsable de mi muerte, así que tendrás que ser honesta y entregar mi cadáver. ---- sonreí por mi estúpido comentarios y ella se giro quedando frente a mí, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al encontrarse con los míos, en verdad no pensé que ella fueran tan bonita, sus ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, su nariz pequeña y sus labios un poco gruesos bien formados y delineados, ella me miraba curiosa hasta que solté unas risitas nerviosas por sus gestos._

____ Si te dijera que no tendría problemas con entregar tu cadáver mentiría, porque eres un ejemplar digno de admirar, y te podría decir que un forastero se puede perder fácilmente en los bosques de Olimpia, porque abundan los osos, y los pumas, así que podría culpar a cualquiera de ellos, por desaparecer tu cuerpo. ---- ella sonrió pícaramente entregándome ese rostro perfecto en un sonrojo._

____ Pues si lo necesitaras para algo bueno no dudaría de donártelo, mira que soy materia dispuesta. ---- le dije cambiando de rama, ya cuando me acomode bien y me sentí seguro, me presente._

____ Hola soy Edward mucho gusto, ---- le extendí la mano y ella solo la miro, sin corresponder. _

____ ¿El hijo del doctor nuevo del pueblo? ---- me respondió levantando una ceja._

____ Si el doctor nuevo del pueblo es mi padre, ¿Por qué lo dices con esa cara? --- ella mordió su labio antes de contestar._

____ Ya tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en la sala de emergencia. ---- me enseño una venda que cubría su antebrazo._

____ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Cómo te lastimaste? ---- por el vendaje era algo grande su herida._

____ Soy muy torpe y resbale con unas latas una de ellas se entero en mi brazo y tu papa tuvo que darme unos puntos. ---- como alguien que trepaba a los arboles más grandes de la región tenía un accidenté tan común. Levante las cejas en reacción de sorpresa formando unos arcos perfectos._

____ ¿Tu mono araña? ¿Te caíste con unas latas? ---- solté una carcajada cuando ella arrugo su pequeña frente._

____ HEY no soy ningún mono araña así que no me digas así por favor, mira que ya tengo bastantes apodos en mi vida como para agregar otro más. ---- la había hecho enojar y se veía adorable como su rostro formaba un corazón._

____ ¡Lo siento pero no sé cómo te llamas! ---- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros._

____ Yo soy Bella mucho gusto Edward. ---- estreche su mano y sentí la suavidad de su piel._

____ Me da gusto conocerte Bella. ---- ella sonrió y encogió los hombros._

____ Como sea Cullen todo el pueblo esperaba por tu familia, así que en realidad yo tenía que saber que algún día tu familia recorrería sus tierras, pero déjame aconsejarte algo sí. Cuando vengas a este lugar sube al abedul más alto y mira al oeste, a tu derecha veras un claro hermoso con muchos colores diferentes ero no tiene precio. ---- ella empezó a descender al terminar de hablar sin darme tiempo de responder._

____ ¿Pero porque te vas? Yo no te he dicho nada que no puedes regresar al contrario, puedes venir cuando quieras para mi seria un placer tener con quien hablar, en este lugar no conozco a nadie. ---- ella se detuvo y sonrió._

____ Por favor no digas eso, en cuanto llegues a al instituto tendrás una fila de chicas con su número de teléfono en una tarjeta personal, y créelo que no te acordaras de mi para nada así que es mejor que no regrese a tu propiedad, no tengo la intención de ser la burla de mis compañeras se clases cuando tú te le unas a los idiotas del instituto a ponerme apodos. ---- por lo que ella decía también iba a la misma escuela eso era estupendo, ella era muy bonita y no se apenaba a ponerme en mi lugar._

____ ¿En qué año vas? Digo para saber, solo eso. ---- soné un poco suplicante, si mi hermano me hubiera oído estaría revolcándose de la risa, según él nunca se le rogaba a una chica._

____ Estoy en tercero ¿Y tú? _

____ En segundo. Pero lo que yo estudio no se compara a lo que tú estudias ahora. ---- yo no iba a fingir ser Anthony con ella tal vez hasta le diera mi numero._

____ Seguro que no, calculo me tiene frustrada no soy buena para las matemáticas, más bien soy pésima. ---- eso me daba una pequeña ventaja para llegar a ella._

____ ¿Si quieres podemos vernos aquí, por las tardes y yo te ayudo con lo de cálculo, soy bueno en eso y podría ser tu tutor. ¿Si quieres claro? ---- ella mordió su labio de nuevo, parecía ser una manía de su parte._

____ Lo voy a pensar como sea te veré mañana en el instituto, así que hasta pronto Edward Cullen. ---- bajo lo más rápido, sin dejarme decir nada, era muy ágil en su bajada, yo parecía un mono con raumas o con artritis, apenas iba en el primer cuarto de la bajada cuando la vi como subía a su caballo._

____ HEY mono araña, tu caballo es muy bonito ¿Es tuyo? ---- miro así arriba y sonrió, monto el animal y se acomodo en la silla. _

____ Ponte anteojos Cullen no es caballo, es una yegua y si es mía, te veo después despistado. ---- y salió a galope, baje con sumo cuidado esto de trepar arboles no era lo mío, en cambio mi hermanó se le daba muy bien. Ya con los pies en el suelo, recordé a Bella era muy linda y muy agradable así que la buscaría mañana en el instituto, tenía que preguntarle que había pensado sobre tenerme como su tutor de matemáticas._

_Subí a mi caballo y como ella lo había hecho Salí a todo galope rumbo a mi casa, donde de seguro mi mama ya me esperaba preocupada por mi tardanza._

_

* * *

_

_*ANTHONY POV*_

____ Cariño deberías de dar una vuelta en tu moto todo terreno, para que veas si tu hermano está bien. ya se tardo mucho y estoy preocupada, no conoce los alrededores no se haya perdido o lo allá atacado algún animal salvaje.---- mi madre se preocupaba de mas por mi hermanito, y yo por dentro me moría de celos, porque ella siempre primero era Edward y en segundo término yo._

_Cuando vi como Edward se alejaba a todo galope me moría de ganas de hacer lo mismo pero mi orgullo no me permitía decir que adoraba los caballos como mi hermano, la pinta de hombre insoportable era solo para llenar el vacío que me dejaban todos a mi alrededor, porque todas las atenciones eran para el debilucho Edward siempre el, siempre todo para él, y yo donde quedaba, porque nadie se fijaba que yo también necesitaba cariño, y que se preocuparan por mí, mi mala conducta era solo para llamar la atención de mis padres, solo cuando yo hacia algo malo en las escuelas a donde había ido, era entonces que ellos se fijaban en mi y dejaban a Edward en el segundo lugar, yo siempre trataba de ser como él pero no tenia su inteligencia, las letras y los números se me confundían no era porque no quisiera aprender simplemente todo se me confundía demasiado._

_Todas las veces que lo metí en mis problemas solo para que el hiciera algo malo, y mis papas lo castigaran como a mí, y las veces que le decía que algún tipo me molestaba solo para que el diera la cara por mí, todo lo hacía para llamar la atención de los demás los que no se daban cuanta que yo también existía aun cuando mi hermano y yo éramos idénticos éramos como dos gotas de agua como decía todo el mundo, si éramos tan iguales porque el amor de mis padres se inclinaba mas al lado de Edward que al de Anthony, porque yo no fui Edward y el fue Anthony, esa era la razón de mis juegos de cambiarnos de personalidad que por unas horas yo me sentía Edward y todos me admiraban como lo hacían con él o cuando tenía que dar un discurso y mi hermano sabia que tartamudearía si se paraba enfrente de toda la escuela, y yo lo suplantaba para sus tan elogiados discursos al final él era el que se llevaba los aplausos y las felicitaciones, cuando en realidad era yo quien escribía y decía el discurso, amaba a mi hermano menor, porque yo había nacido primero que él, pero también quería ser como él, y tener su personalidad y su inteligencia para ser aceptado por mis padres. A lo lejos vi como un caballo venia a todo galope Salí al portal y puse mis manos agarrando con fuerza los postes que sujetaban la baranda._

____ ¡Mama tu bebe ya está de regresó! ---- lo grite para que ella lograra escucharme, cuando Edward paso junto a mi le dije._

____ ¿Edward listo para mañana. A la carga para conquistar a la monja? ---- pero el tenia una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro paso junto a mi sin siquiera verme, creo que venía soñando dormido, camine deprisa dándole alcance en el establo ni se había dadlo cuenta de mi presencia, le quitaba los aparejos al caballo con la mirada perdida._

____ ¿Qué te estrellaste en un árbol? Tienes la cara de idiota hermano. ---- pero el ni respondió a mi broma._

____ ¿Edward estas bien? ¿O el cabalgar te sacudió el cerebro? ---- en tenia una extraña mirada creo que nunca lo había visto así._

____ no me hagas caso Anthony solo estaba pensando que mañana deberíamos empezar con el cambió de personalidades, tengo que revisar el perímetro y ver como se desenvuelve la monjita, ¿No piensas así? ---- esto me empezaba a gustar quedarme en casa y dormir toda la mañana mientras Edward ocupaba mi lugar en el instituto pues si eso era lo que el quería pues así seria._

____ De acuerdo mañana tu iras en mi lugar al instituto y conseguirás como podemos acercarnos a esa muchacha de la que todos hablan me parece que le tienen un poco de lastima siendo tan fea como dicen que es y la verdad a mi me da curiosidad conocer a semejante criatura. ---- Mike me había dicho que era tan rara que cuando tenía clase de gimnasia mejor se iba a la biblioteca porque no le gustaba usar ropa de deporte._

_Regresamos a casa y mi mama ya tenía la cena preparada así que solo esperamos a que papa terminara una conferencia medica que la realizaba en línea con algunos médicos amigos suyo, al cabo de casi una hora terminamos de cenar y subí a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama y saque un anuario que me había prestado una de las chicas que se llama Jessica, empecé a darle vueltas a las hojas buscando a alguna muchacha que yo no hubiera visto tal vez si miraba el impermeable color naranja sabría como era la monja, pero nada solo era las mismas chicas y los mismos chicos que había conocido en la escuela, así que decidí que ese trabajo le correspondía a mi hermano, Edward se encargaría del resto._

_

* * *

_

_*EDWARD POV*_

_Llegue temprano al instituto quería ver si Bella estaba ahí pero no la encontré por ningún lado, ya casi para entrar a clases el sonido de un motor llamo la atención de toda la escuela, así que vi llegar a una pickup de color rojo descolorido y supe que se trataba de la monjita, pero en esos momentos mi misión era otra encontrar a Bella, pero no la veía por ningún lado por más que la busque no di con ella, así que cuando Salí de la escuela llegue a la casa solo para ensillar el caballo y salir a todo galope para mirar el abedul, tal vez ella estaba ahí esperando para la tutoría._

_

* * *

_

_**HOLA AMIGAS espero que este capítulo les aclare algunas dudas y que la historia cada vez sea de su agrado.**_

_**También tengo que darles las gracias por la respuesta de ustedes para mis locos fics, y pedirles de favor que los sigan apoyando, cuando me dejan comentarios me dan el empuje que necesito para seguir escribiendo y complaciendo a cada una de ustedes con las historias.**_

_**De verdad gracias por eso un besototote tronado y un supermegagigante abrazo para todas su amiga.**_

_**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	4. DESLUMBRADO

_** COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**_

**_DESLUMBRADO_**

**_(CAPITULO 4)_**

_

* * *

_

_*EDWARD POV*. _

_Todo el día había deseado verla, y poder hablar con alguien las chicas del instituto eran guapas pero demasiado superficiales como para llamar mi atención, ya casi llegaba al abedul donde la había conocido, el árbol era impresionantemente gigante creo que era el más alto de todos los que se encontraban en la zona, tal vez por esa razón ella subía precisamente a ese. Al llegar no vi su caballo por ningún lado así que desmonte y amarre la correa a una pequeña rama, esperaría un rato haber si ella venia habíamos quedado que le daría tutoría en la clase de cálculo, y si ella la necesitaba seguro que vendría, trepe unas cuantas ramas y me senté para esperarla, saque mi mp3 y me puse mis audífonos, la colección completa Beethoven y Chopean me relajarían un poco, me recargue en el tronco y cerré mis ojos, me deje llevar por la música moviendo mis manos al ritmo de la música que fluía en mis oídos estaba tan concentrado que me asuste tremendamente cuando alguien me movió uno de mis pies._

____ ¿Bienes seguido aquí tan lejos, para oír música solamente? ---- Anthony estaba sentado frente a mí con una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su cara como burlándose de mi reacción._

____ En verdad hago esto cuando me siento un poco tenso y como tú ya invadiste mi privacidad mejor me voy. ---- rápidamente baje del árbol no quería que el supiera de la existencia de Bella, estaba seguro que si él la conocía querría seducirla como a todas las chicas de su harem como él decía a la colección de números de teléfono que tenía en su celular._

____ ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Qué tan No grato soy que no podemos estar juntos y platicar? ---- dijo en tono triste, por un momento mi hermano me dio pena, cada que él estaba cerca yo huía de él como si tuviera la peste, y el tenia razón deberíamos platicar mas y conocernos a fondo como gemelos compartíamos muchas cosas juntos pero la verdad yo no conocía al verdadero Anthony._

____ tienes razón hermano, tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas, así que lo más apropiado es regresar a casa y hacer un poco de chocolate cliente, ya está haciendo frio. ---- lo único que quería aparte de alejarlo de aquí, era saber que era lo que él pensaba de mi._

____ ¿Edward porque elegiste justamente este lugar para escuchar música? –me pregunto con el ceño fruncido, como le podría decir una gran mentira a mi hermano pero era necesario._

____ Si trepas en lo alto del árbol tienes una vista increíble, lo descubrí el día que llegamos y Salí a caminar, puedes ver los alrededores y las colinas los acantilados, y muchas cosas más. ---- me sentí extraño contándole lo que Bella me había contado y yo a su vez se lo contaba a él._

____ ¡Vaya! Si que te ha cambiado el cambio de residencia, no vaya a ser que ahora, en vez de estudiar tecnología escojas ser veterinario y cuidar ardillas y bambis. ---- me dijo burlándose de mí con una enorme sonrisa que atravesaba su cara. _

____ Bueno por lo menos aria algo decenté, y no sería como tú, que tus metas en la vida es poner un topless y ser padrote. ---- le dije al momento que le pegaba a mi caballo en la enancas y salía a todo galope de ahí, ni siquiera había visto como había llegado Anthony hasta este lugar así que no me detuve solo me deje llevar por el galope del caballo y la esperanza que Bella no viniera y se encontrara con mi hermano que de seguro estaría echando chispas por mi broma._

_El sonido de un motor me indico que Anthony me venía pisando los cascos pues era el sonido del motor de su motocicleta la que se acercaba a toda velocidad muy cerca a mis espaldas, así que azoté mas fuerte las enancas para que el caballo diera más rápido y más veloz la carrera._

____ Esas palabras te las hare tragártelas con tierra, hermanito así que más vale que le salgan alas a tu unicornio. ---- me grito amenazante, sabía que mi broma me costaría unos cuantos moretones, Anthony no se andaba con cosas._

____ Sabes que era una broma así que aguanta como todo un macho. Y no seas una niñita llorona. ---- le conteste con tono juguetón, tal vez en esta ocasión si me salvaría de los golpes._

____ No quieras cambiar las cosas Edward, no te salvara de una buena paliza ni mama, eso te lo aseguro. ---- dijo con la voz profunda y ronca._

____ Vamos hermano sabes que fue divertido no tienes porque enojarte, solo por una broma. ---- le dije al tiempo que el caballo y yo brincábamos un cerco de madera que jamás había visto y seguía un sendero al oeste de la propiedad de los Cullen._

____ No hullas cobarde, no escaparas tan fácil de mi, tarde o temprano regresaras a casa y entonces tendrás tú merecido. ---- me gritaba parado junto al cerco de madera golpeándolo con el puño cerrado, seguí el sendero hasta que me colindo a una casa de acabados de madera y con chimenea de ladrillos rojos, unos caballos corrían en un corral y pude identificar a la yegua que montaba Bella._

_Esta era la casa de ella, como había llegado aquí no me había dado cuenta, pero estaba seguro que el animal era el mismo, avance con precaución no sabía si el área estaba restringida, así que antes de llegar a la casa me detuve al ver un par de perros cerca de la puerta de entrada, un chico de aspecto rudo salió a mi encuentro, era bastante musculoso muy alto y con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta._

____ ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ---- me pregunto con voz ladina, que no concordaba con el cuerpo que el tenia, el joven esteroides tenía el tono de voz de un gallo enfermo._

____ Soy vecino de ustedes, vivo al otro lado del bosque, en la casa blanca. Me llamo Edward Cullen. ---- le dije presentándome formalmente, el chico me miro con los ojos entrecerrados como si me estuviera catalogando._

____ ¿Eres el forastero que conoció Bella? ---- me pregunto con cara de pocos amigos._

____ Si soy yo. Bella me conoce, ella sabe quién soy, ¿Y tú eres hermano de ella? ---- tenia que serlo ¿si no porque él estaba aquí?_

____ No soy amigo de la familia, y mejor amigo de Bella. Por cierto ella no está si venias a buscarla, ella trabaja en la tienda de deportes de los Newton, y sale hasta las seis de la tarde. ---- me respondió con un poco de sarcasmo._

____ No sabía que ella trabajaba, pero ahora que lo se regresare cuando ella este en casa. Y gracias por la información. ---- le dije ofreciendo mi mano en son de saludo._

____ Jacob Black es mi nombre, y vivo en la reservación de los quileutes en la playa de la push. ---- me dijo apretando mi mano demasiado fuerte, ya que lo tenía cerca pude notar que él era solo un chico no tenía más de dieciocho años._

____ Me da gusto conocer a un amigo de Bella. ---- le respondí con otro apretón de manos._

____ Cuando veas a Bella dile por favor que sigue en pie la tutoría.---- el solo asintió pero no dijo nada más, me despedí de él con un movimiento de cabeza subiendo a mi caballo y alejándome de ahí, me sentía real mente feliz, haber llegado a la casa de ella era una suerte, ya no me importaba que Anthony me diera una paliza llegando a casa, solo quería que llegara la mañana para buscar a Bella en el instituto seguro que ahora si la encontraría, ya llevaba varios kilómetros de avance cuando el caballo se detuvo de pronto, como si algo lo hubiera asustado, mire para todas partes pero no veía nada por ningún lado, así que lo obligue a que siguiera caminando._

____ ¿Vienes de visita y te vas tan pronto? ---- mi cabeza casi se desprendió de mi cuello de lo rápido que gire hacia la voz que me hablaba._

____ La verdad es que me perdí, y para ser honesto me gusto mucho a donde llegue, ¿no sabía que tú caminabas hasta tu casa casi de noche? ---- le dije con un poco de curiosidad._

____ No caminaba, me acaban de dejar aquí, cuando te vi que venias en esta dirección, ¿pensé que habías venido a buscarme? ---- Bella se veía hermosa tenía un suéter color arena y un pantalón negro su chaqueta descansaba en su brazo, una mochila colgaba en su espalda._

____ Me da gusto verte de nuevo Bella, pensé que solo eras un espejismo, pero ahora que te veo de nuevo me doy cuenta que eres real. ---- le dije saltando del caballo parándome frente a ella, el color de sus mejillas se disparo sonrojándola, poniendo su rostro del color de un durazno._

____ Eres un mentiros pero te agradezco el cumplido, no siempre se topa una con hombres que leen la Utopía de Thomas More. ---- me dijo apuntando con su diminuta barbilla a la bolsa que colgaba en un costado de la silla del caballo._

____ Bueno la consideró un poco convencional pues su autor no acato las reglas de época, y me intriga como desafío a la iglesia y a sus pobladores al escribirlos como iguales, si te das por enterado primero los induce a participar y después los aniquila con acusaciones para salvar su pellejo es un poco complejo ¿No crees? ---- ella sonreía moviendo su cabeza a los lados._

____ La lectura es según el punto de vista de la persona que la lee, y te aseguro que no comparto mucho de lo que acabas de decir pues si un hombre comete un crimen, forzado por la vida que su rey le brinda, y él sabe que sus hijos morirán de hambre a no ser que el cometa un robo por poco de pan y jamón, y después será juzgado por el mismo rey que lo empujo a cometer el crimen, ¿Qué acaso esa no es una contradicción mejor empleada para la Utopía? La comunidad Utópica actualmente existe y te aseguro que si lo ves de otra manera pasa más que en los tiempos que Thomas More la escribió. ---- francamente me quede con la boca abierta nunca antes me había topado con nadie que viera ese escrito con mi misma visión de los hechos, ella aparte de bonita era inteligente, y leía los libros que a mí me gustaban._

____ Wow Bella me dejaste deslumbrado, no pensé que te gustara esa clase de lectura. ---- fui sincero con ella y en su rostro se dibujo el disgusto._

____ ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de leer y comprender un libro como Utopía? Me decepcionas Cullen, ---- dijo dándome la espalda, caminando rumbo a su casa._

____ Espera Bella. Perdóname no quise ofenderte, solo que es muy raro como tú dices que una chica lea esa clase de libros, la mayoría de las chicas solo piensan en cómo combinar la ropa y que maquillaje les queda mejor para el siguiente día, de verdad lo siento. ---- estaba un poco apenado no había querido ofenderla, todo lo contrario quería agradarle._

____ Está bien solo no digas cosas que no sabes, yo no soy como las chicas que sueles tener cerca de ti, yo no soy de las chicas que hacen fila para una cita contigo, Cullen. ---- me estaba viendo justo a los ojos, y esa sensación del día anterior llego con más fuerza._

____ ¿Bella hoy no fuiste al instituto? ---- ella sonrió y se mordió el labio._

____ Si fui, y te vi caminar con toda la bola de idiotas de la escuela, y también con toda la bola de chicas que babean por ti, no sabes la clase de cosas que se puede oír en los vestidores, prácticamente toda la escuela quiere una cita con el famoso chico Cullen, ¡Vaya! Eres famoso, pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamas Edward y todos en el instituto te dicen Anthony? ---- ella conocía a mi hermano o al menos sabia de la existencia de él o más bien de mi, como salía de esto sin estropear los planes de mi hermano._

____ Porque para las personas que me importan solo soy Edward. ---- le dije acercándome a ella, quien solo abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, poniendo sus majillas y su barbilla de un rojo intenso, la había avergonzado y eso era bueno para mí, ella no seguiría con sus preguntas a cerca de mi nombre pero tenía que presionarla un poco más._

____ En verdad no me importa si te llamaras solo pancho, para mi eres solo Cullen asacas. ---- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y saliendo por un lado de mi brazo que había puesto en uno de sus costados arrinconándola contra la cerca de madera y un pequeño abeto que crecía pegado a uno de los postes, ella con movimientos agiles brinco al otro lado y soltó unas risitas._

____ ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ---- le dije desanimado._

____ Si tengo mucha tarea y tengo que hacer la cena, pero mañana te veré en el instituto, tal vez no estés tan despistado como hoy, me causaste risa cuando casi te caíste cerca de la puerta en la cafetería. Te veo luego Cullen cuídate. ---- ella se echo a correr y yo no pude decir nada solo me quede mirándola como me decía adiós con su pequeña mano, ella me había estado cuidando en la escuela y yo ni por enterado de su presencia, como ella se las había ingeniado para no ser vista, o más bien como ella se había logrado esconder de mi, tenía que verla y decirle que fuera al abedul a las clases de tutoría, en verdad quería ayudarla con calculo, ¿Era solo eso lo que yo quería? ¿Solo la quería ayudar con esa clase o más bien la quería seguir viendo a solas?_

____ Te veo mañana "Monito araña" ---- le grite recibiendo como respuesta que ella me sacara la lengua, ¡Bella me gustaba y mucho!_

_

* * *

_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Niñas espero y que este capi les guste y que dejen sus comentarios también quiero agradecer a varias de ustedes por seguirme a mi bloggo y dejar sus comentarios si quisieran visitarlo es**__** .com**__** hay podrán leer los capis también y ver la imagen que una amiga hizo para mi, ella se llama Marisol y debo darle las gracias públicamente porque me encanto.**_

_**Por otro lado también gracias por seguir mis otros fics CORAZON PRISIONERO Y CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS de verdad mil gracias.**_

_**Les mando un besote tronado y un abrazo apretado saben que se les quiere **_

_**SU AMIGA SIV-LUNITA-SIV. **_


	5. JUGANDO SUCIO

_**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**_

_**JUGANDO SUCIO**_

_**(CAPITULO 5)**_

_

* * *

_

_***ANTHONY POV* **_

_**Este hermano mío me las pagaría, no lo salvaría ni mi madre de que le dé una tremenda paliza, me cobrare de alguna manera lo que él me hizo hoy, así que por lo pronto tenía que ir mañana a la escuela y ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan atolondrado, debía de ser alguna de las chicas que me seguían a mí, esas tontitas descabezadas que no podían ni aprenderse un número de teléfono sin ponerlo en la memoria de su celular, las famosas y populares porristas del equipo de fútbol, me quede parado en la entrada esperando a que Edward regresará, pero él no venia por ningún lado esperaba a que el no me viera parado en la puerta y así poder sorprenderlo y atizarle tremendo golpe en su adorable carita, aun cuando fuera la mía también.**_

_**___ ¿Querido que haces parado en el frio? ---- la voz de mi madre sonó a mis espaldas, era extraño que ella se preocupara por mí y me altere al instante. **_

_**___ Estoy esperando a mi hermano mama, pero no llega y me tiene preocupado, el no entiende que aquí hay animales salvajes pero ya ves que a Edward no se le puede decir nada aun cuando sea por su propio bien. ---- mi madre se acercó y coloco una de sus manos en mi rostro, me miro con una sonrisa cálida y con su otra mano me tomo una de las mías.**_

_**___ Ven cariño sentémonos aquí, son tan pocas las veces que me permites mimarte, mi osito panda. ---- odiaba que mi mama me dijera ese apodo, y más cuando era frente a las demás personas, si yo estaba asolas con ella se lo permitía porque me sentía querido pero ni imaginarlo frente a mi hermano.**_

_**___ Mama ya no soy un niño, deja de decirme "así quieres" ---- proteste al sentarme a su lado.**_

_**___ Hijo eres y siempre serás mi osito panda, eres especial ya lo sabes, tú y tu hermano son lo más grande que existe en este mundo, nada tendría sentido si alguno de ustedes me faltara, te amo mi niño. ---- creo que desde que lo recordaba mi mama nunca me había dicho que me amaba, porque lo hacía ahora porque en este momento, ella paso su pequeño brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me apretó no perdería esta oportunidad y recargue mi cabeza en la soya ella era muy pequeña y delgada mi cuerpo la cubría por completo así que deje que ella me mimara, y yo en mi interior daba brinquitos de alegría por este acercamiento.**_

_**___ Sabes que yo también te amo mama, eres la única mujer que siempre amare incondicionalmente, y siempre estaré aquí para ser tu osito panda ¿Y lo sabes verdad? ---- le di un beso en su frente y ella beso mi mejilla con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que me alarmo.**_

_**___ ¿Mama porque lloras, estas bien? ---- le pregunte arrodillándome frente a ella.**_

_**___ Estoy bien o mejor dicho. Mas que bien mi niño, solo que me emocione porque no me rechazaste como otras veces, no sabes cuantas veces quise acercarme a ti y no lo conseguía tu fortaleza es intimidante Anthony y a veces pienso que no me necesitas tanto como tu hermano, pero para mí son iguales, los amo por igual y comparten mi amor. ---- me dijo al tiempo que me acomodaba la cabeza en su regazo, escuche el galope del caballo de Edward que se acercaba pero mi mama, no le tomo importancia y por primara vez me sentí completo, mi hermano no me robaba la atención de mi madre ella seguía arrullándome y acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos.**_

_**___ Creo que ya llego Edward mama. ---- le dije en un susurro.**_

_**___ Si es él, lo acabo de ver dirigirse al establo, seguro que llevara al caballo a su lugar y le quitara la montura, deberías de decirle a tu hermano que te enseñe a montar cariño, es una sensación de libertad lo que uno vive al momento de que el animal emprende carrera a todo galope. ---- me respondió palmeándome el brazo.**_

_**___ Creo que es la misma sensación que yo siento montando mi motocicleta y esa no se cansa puedo correrla por horas. ---- mi madre sonrió y levanto una de sus perfectas cejas.**_

_**___ Pero yo nunca podría montar tu motocicleta hijo, y en cambio podría dar un paseo contigo en las enancas de un caballo, tu serias mi príncipe y yo la doncella, y créelo que sería un placer para mi poder decir con orgullo que mi hijo me rescato del temido conde dracula. ---- nos reímos hasta que unas pisadas fuertes subieron los escalones de la entrada del porche.**_

_**___ Solo aprenderé por ti mama, y serás la primera que subiré a dar un paseo conmigo.---- Edward llego hasta donde estábamos el solo se quedo parado observándonos pero no dijo nada así que ni mi madre ni yo dijimos nada solo nos limitamos a reír por su expresión, de idiota al quedarse mirando al vacio como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.**_

_**___ ¿Estuvo divertido tu paseo hijo? ---- le pregunto mi madre.**_

_**___ Estuvo fenomenal, sin contar que mi hermano me dio el susto de mi vida mama. ---- pero ni siquiera me miro era algo extraño con Edward que siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle todo a mi madre para recibir una reprimenda de su parte pero hoy era la excepción Edward tenia la vista perdida en algún punto en el bosque, cosa que me intrigaba de sobremanera que estaría pensando mi hermano o mejor dicho en quien. Tenía cara de idiota enamorado así que más bien era una chica la que lo tenía así.**_

_**___ ¿Te pasa algo hijo? ---- le pregunto mi madre.**_

_**___ No para nada mama, solo pensaba en alguien que me quería golpear cuando me viera. ---- le respondió el muy sínico mirándome con esa estúpida risita suya.**_

_**___ No quiero que jueguen así hijos, la última vez que se tocaron Edward resultaste con un morete en un ojo así que Anthony te prohíbo que le pongas una mano encima a tu hermano, y ya entren que la cena esta lista y su padre no tarda en llegar, nos tiene unas noticias nuevas así que les agradezco que vallan lavándose las manos. ---- mi mama entro primero y cuando su pequeño Edward pasaba frente a mi le di un golpe en la nuca indicándole que cerrara la bocota o se las vería mas tarde conmigo.**_

_**La cena paso sin contratiempos o chismes por parte de mi hermano, papa nos dio las nuevas noticias, el tío Eleazar y Carmen vendrían a vivir aquí también trayendo con ellos a mis primos, Emmett y Alice mi primo era casi mi cómplice en todas las diabluras que hacíamos desde niños, en cuanto a mi prima ella era muy cercana a Edward tenía muy parecidos los gustos en música y romanticismo, ella siempre había dicho que le hubiera gustado ser nuestra hermana pues Emmett era un completo mostró como hermano, el tenia la lista más grande de los últimos tiempos en conquistas así que las chicas de **_

_**Forks se tenían que cuidar pues ya venía el mas irresistible de los hombres mi primo era una arma en mis manos nadie se atrevería a retarme frente a él su tamaño y su fuerza eran impresionantes, en cuando a la pequeña y diminuta Alice era pan comido, ya casi tenía en mente quien se aria cargo de ella.**_

_**Me fui a dormir con mi mente trabajando al cien por ciento, las cosas que me rondaban la cabeza me torturaban más que si Edward estuviera ocultándome algo vital.**_

_**Por la mañana desperté sobresaltado no me había dado cuenta cuando el despertador había timbrado, cuando salí de mi habitación mi hermano ya no estaba, era obvio que se había ido a la escuela así que mis intenciones de ir hoy se habían esfumado, **_

_**Camine por toda la casa si tener nada que hacer, así que decidí ir a las caballerizas y intentar montar uno de los caballos siguiendo el consejo de mi madre, uno de los animales era hermoso con el tono de una raja de canela, acaricie su lomo con la mano abierta era sedoso y suave, tome uno de los instructivos en la puerta del corral, era fácil seguir los pasos para ensillar el caballo, así que no dure mucho le coloque la mantilla y después la silla ajustándola tal como decía el instructivo, le puse el cabresteo y el freno, puse un pie en el estribo y subí con dificultad a la silla golpee sus costados con mis pies, y el animal comenzó a caminar a paso trote salió por la parte de atrás tomando el sendero así que hoy disfrutaría del campo.**_

_**Pase por un riachuelo y me adentre en el bosque, verdaderamente ya me sentía perdido y de pronto de la nada unas risitas salieron de entre los árboles, me quede con los bellos de la nuca erizados, era como una pequeña Ada que emergía de entre los árboles.**_

_**___ Creo que no soy la única que se fugo hoy de la escuela, ¿A qué no? ---- me dijo una linda chica que salía montada en una caballo andaluz.**_

_**___ No creo que no seas la única. ¿Y tu porque no fuiste? ---- le pregunte acercándome.**_

_**___ La prueba sanguínea en la clase de biología no me sienta muy bien que digamos. Y tu Cullen, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? ---- ella conocía a mi hermano o tal vez me confundía con él, así que tendría que seguir el juego.**_

_**___ Bueno el día es soleado y preferí quedarme en casa para admirar el paisaje con más calma. ---- me sonrió fijando su mirada directo en mis ojos, ella era linda, su cabello caía en cascada al lado de sus hombros su delgada figura se delineaba montada en el caballo, parecía una amazona su garbo era elegante y frágil.**_

_**___ ¿Quieres acompañarme al prado que te dije? Te gustara ya verás. ---- casi pego el caballo junto al mío, su piel tan blanca que parecía transparente, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban extrañados como si pudiera detectar la única diferencia entre mi hermano y yo, solo mis padres podían hacerlo.**_

_**___ Me encantaría acompañarte pero tengo un pequeño problema, no me lo tomes a mal pero yo te recuerdo prefecto pero tu nombre se me va de la mente. ---- ella hizo un gesto de disgusto y al final sonrió.**_

_**___ Bella lo recordaras ahora, y no mono araña como me dices, ok. ---- pero su mueca seguía así que algo le pasaba yo solo la miraba tratando de comprender donde mi hermano la había conocido, ella era hermosa y agradable no recordaba haberla visto en la escuela.**_

_**___ Bella, dirás que soy raro pero solo soy un poco despistado y olvidadizo aparte de ser bipolar así que no te asustes si de pronto me comporto medio extraño o actuó diferente yo nunca te aria daño, pero a veces me gusta que me digan solo Anthony y otras veces me gusta que me digan Edward es según mi estado de ánimo. ---- ella sonrió abiertamente y soltó una sonora carcajada no entendía la reacción de esta chica pero me agradaba que fuera diferente su ropa no era ajustada al cuerpo y su blusa no mostraba la mitad de sus senos como las otras chicas que conocía, esta chica era diferente.**_

_**___ Y yo que pensé que yo era la única rara en este pueblo, vaya que la vida te da nuevas prospectivas de la vida no.---- teníamos un buen rato cabalgando uno al lado del otro, ella era amena, espontanea, simpática y muy bonita así que lo sentía en el alma pero esta vez tenía que jugarle sucio a mi hermano, conquistando a esta chica que de seguro a él le gustaba porque si no fuera así el me hubiera dicho que la había conocido.**_

_**___ Ya llegamos veras que te gustara. ---- bajo del caballo y camino entre los arboles poniendo la rienda atada a una rama, imite su acción y la seguí rápidamente, a unos cien metros se encontraba un claro con diferentes flores silvestres en muchas tonalidades ella corrió al centro con las manos abiertas simulando volar, se veía más hermosa cuando reía.**_

_**___ Este lugar parece irreal, parece de un cuanto. ---- comente sentándome en el pasto húmedo, ella no tardo mucho y tomo asiento a mi lado, suspiró fuerte y me miro divertida. **_

_**___ Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo encontré, me imaginaba que un príncipe encantado llegaría a recogerme. ---- Bella era demasiado especial yo sería un maldito hipócrita si le hiciera algo así que decidí no hacer nada pase toda la mañana al lado de ella platicando de diferentes cosas, era inteligente y se podía dialogar con ella de todo, yo no esa muy bueno en la escuela pero podía tener cualquier platica de casi todo, la tarde se adentraba y mi estomago comenzó a rugir así como el de ella, estábamos tan agusto que no nos habíamos dado cuenta cuantas horas nos habíamos quedado ahí, al cabo de unos minutos más el cielo comenzó a amenazar con una tormenta, decidimos darnos prisa para regresar. Le fui sinceró y le dije que yo estaba más perdido que cualquiera en el lugar, y ella me indico el camino antes de marcharse.**_

_**___ Te veo mañana en la escuela Cullen, que descanses. ---- me dijo al retirarse, era una promesa así que le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas y le respondí. **_

_**___ Si te veo mañana Bella, y será un placer platicar de nuevo contigo. ---- ella sonrió y se retiro a todo galope, después de mucho tiempo llegue a casa, Edward salió a mi encuentro con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, era la primera vez que veía que en realidad si le importaba a mi hermano, no le dije nada respecto a Bella, y mucho menos que la vería en la escuela.**_

_**Por la mañana me desperté más temprano que de costumbre sin darle tiempo a Edward que se preparara para tomar mi lugar, así que Salí más temprano rumbo al instituto con la esperanza de ver a Bella antes de clases y platicar con ella, ya estaba en el estacionamiento parado junto a mi auto Mike Newton y Eric Yorki estaban junto a mi cuando una pickup color rojo descolorido llego con un ruido ensordecedor, mis compañeros se rieron del la llegada de la monja, así que hoy por fin la conocería, el tanque de guerra que era su vehículo se detuvo a unos espacios de mi, la chica bajo y solo pude apreciar unas piernas delgadas bajo a su horrible impermeable color naranja fosforescente, una delgada capa de hielo se había formado junto a la entrada de la escuela así que cuando ella piso el hielo salió prácticamente volando, cayendo en su espalda, los chicos y las chicas presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada, eso fue cruel así que me adelante para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.**_

_**___ ¡Permíteme ayudarte! ---- le dije poniendo mi mano frente a su capucha que le cubría el rostro, unas manos delgadas y de dedos largos y delicados salieron de entre la horrorosa capa, y pensé "O tiene manos" **_

_**___ Gracias no debiste molestarte. Todos se burlaran de ti por ayudar a la torpe de la escuela. ---- su voz se me hizo conocida al tiempo que se ponía de pie sujetando mi mano, se retiro la capa naranja, dejando paso a una espantosa chaqueta color café amarillosa, aun más fea que la capa impermeable, sus manos viajaron a su cabeza descubriéndose el cabello revuelto por la zarandeada, cuando ella hecho su cabello hacia atrás me quede pasmado sin poder hablar sin podre respirar siquiera, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y mi pulso se disparo, la monja era hermosa, no solo porque era linda en verdad sino porque ella era la misma chica con la que había pasado el mejor día de mi vida en el bosque en ese prado silvestre, la monja era nada menos que Bella y ella era mi apuesta y la conquista de mi hermano, al que había prometido no interferir para que el realizara toda la sedición así que yo me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, como podía jugarle sucio a mi hermano, ahora que sabía que la monja era tan hermosa como una amazona.**_

_

* * *

_

_**CHICAS no me odien por no actualizar rápido pero como ya les había comentado no tenia internet y me cambie de casa así que ya estoy de regresó y tratare de actualizar más pronto.**_

_**Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz así que les pido dejen que les parece el rumbo de la historia, y sigan apoyando CORAZON PRISIONERO y CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS**_

_**UN MILLON DE BESOS Y EL DOBLE DE ABRAZOS**_

_**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	6. UNA NUEVA ETAPA

_COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA_

_UNA NUEVA ETAPA_

_(CAPITULO 6)_

* * *

_*ANTHONY POV* _

_Mi sorpresa no terminaba Bella era la monja, y mi apuesta con Newton ya tenía un paso ganado, mi hermano y yo ya habíamos convivido con ella, así que sería más fácil llegar, pero tenía otro problema más grande y ahora que sabía que ella era linda como demonios iba a dejar que Edward la conquistara si a mí también me gustaba, y mucho._

____ no te preocupes por el que dirán déjame ayudarte. ---- rápidamente me quite mi chaqueta y le ayude a quitarse su horrible cazadora más vieja que pensé seria una antigüedad de su familia._

____ No te molestes Cullen estoy bien solo me moje un poco, así que ya te puedes reír de mi torpeza, tus amigos los idiotas ya lo están haciendo. ---- mire asía donde estaban parados los chicos del equipo de futbol y el que estaba doblado de la risa era el maldito descolorido de Mike Newton, por dios como odiaba a ese hombre quería tomarlo de la cabeza y arrancársela si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho años atrás._

____ Por favor Bella compláceme y toma mi chaqueta tu cazadora esta empapada y te vas a enfermar, y si eso ocurre como iremos al prado el domingo que será un día hermoso y soleado. ---- ella se mordió el labio supongo que se debatía en si debía o no tomar mi chaqueta, después de varios minutos accedió y substituyo la suya por la mía, le quedaba bastante grande pero le sentaba muy bien el color almendra de mi prenda, me dedico una gran sonrisa y hasta entonces pude ver que un pequeño hoyuelo se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda, sus enormes ojos café me miraron con un brillo extraño pero ella no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y suspiro frustrada._

____ ¿Qué pasa mi chaqueta no es de tu agrado? ---- le pregunte un tanto burlón apuntando la suya con mi barbilla. _

____ Oye si te vas a burlar de mi mejor te la devuelvo. ---- me dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate._

____ De ninguna manera tú la usaras y el domingo me la devuelves, así que mí querida amazona te veo después. ---- le dedique una sonrisa y ella enarco una ceja como respuesta._

____ ¿Ahora soy una amazona? ---- me pregunto un tanto desconcentrada._

____ ¿Por qué no te gusta que te diga amazona? ---- yo no le veía lo malo por ningún lado._

____ La verdad me gusta más que mono araña, pero como las veces que nos hemos visto solo me has dicho así, pensé que hoy no sería la excepción, aunque ya empiezo a conocerte mas, y tu bipolaridad me desubica, y he llegado a una conclusión, más bien a una teoría. ---- dijo caminando a mi lado, ya casi llegábamos a la entrada del primer edificio y se detuvo a solo un paso de chocar conmigo._

____ Entonces dime tu teoría ---- le dije._

____ Estas veces que te he visto he logrado identificar un aspecto tuyo, veras como te explico, bien el día que trepamos los abedules eras más cordial más dulce mas considerado, y cuando estuvimos en el prado, fuiste más seguro de ti mismo mas egocéntrico algo así como el chico popular de la escuela, y ninguna chica tonta como yo se te resiste. Así que ya sé quién eres ahora, cuando tus ojos son café dorado más claros te portas mas como Edward y cuando tus ojos son un poco más obscuros eres Anthony así que hoy eres Anthony tus ojos son más obscuros hoy. ---- me quede en shock ella había descubierto en unos minutos lo que solo mis padres sabían, los ojos de Edward son de un café dorado un poco más claro que los míos así que ellos cuando éramos mas niños nos tenían que ver a los ojos para saber quién era quién._

____ ¿Y cuál de las dos personalidades te gusta más Bella? ---- le pregunte acercándome un poco a ella con una sonrisa traviesa._

____ Creo que decidí que no me interesa pues tú y yo solo somos amigos, así que solo serás Cullen para mí, y no tendré que lidiar tu bipolaridad porque eso me causa ansiedad, estuve platicando con mi mejor amigo y me aconsejo que lo mejor era tenerte muy lejos de mi así que. ---- no sabía quién demonios era su amigo pero de pronto lo odie por aconsejarle semejante cosa._

____ No por favor no le hagas caso a tu amigo, yo también quiero ser tu amigo y llegar a conocerte mejor así que dame la oportunidad, te aseguro que no soy un arrogante o un idiota como los chicos del pueblo, se que Newton no te cae bien lo supe apenas lo miraste, ya verás si me das la oportunidad no te vas a arrepentir. ---- ella estaba en un debate interno pues su frente estaba arrugada, su gesto la hacía verse más bonita con sus labios en un puchero y con sus delgadas cejas casi unidas al centro, ella era especial no era como las chicas del instituto así como ella había dicho ella no concordaba con ninguna de las niñas con las que yo alguna vez hubiera salido._

____ Lo voy a pensar y te doy mi respuesta más tarde, te espero después de clases en el abedul donde nos conocimos, ¿Te parece? ---- le conteste con un leve movimiento de cabeza, afirmando que si, ella se alejo a su clase y yo me quede parado en la puerta de la entrada, y de pronto tuve una iluminación el imbécil de mí, no sabía dónde estaba el maldito abedul, pues yo no era Edward como iba a llegar a un árbol en especial, cuando el bosque era inmenso y por otro lado no quería decirle a mi hermano que la había conocido ya me había salvado el día anterior no me había descubierto frente a él, pero ahora las cosas eran diferente Edward era el único que sabía donde era el lugar de la reunión._

____ ¡Vaya! Vaya ¿Así que conoces a la monjita? Que guardado te lo tenias Anthony Cullen, si hubiera sabido que ella era tu amiga no te hubiera ofrecido la apuesta, estoy seguro que Isabella Swan te ve como su premio de consolación pues yo nunca le hice caso ---- el miserable de Mike Newton sonreía con la cara de simio que tenia era algo así como un simio albino pues su cabello rubio y ojos azules con una línea roja alrededor de ellos lo así ver como un maldito simio._

____ Te equivocas Mike, no la conocía, apenas acabo de tener el gusto y para decir verdad me lleve muy buen sabor de boca pues Isabella es muy bonita, no es nada fea como tú me la describiste, sino todo lo contrario ella es realmente una chica muy linda. ---- el color de Mike parecía un guinda y no un rojo de la rabia que tenia, mi sonrisa era burlona y me complacía mucho el que él se sintiera menos que yo en estos momentos._

____ Pues la apuesta aun no termina así que como dicen, en el campo de batalla utiliza lo que tengas a la mano para el ataque. ---- este chico aparte de imbécil era un cretino, y yo estaba dispuesto a borrarle su maldito orgullo a bala de fusil._

____ ¿A qué te refieres con eso del campo de batalla? ---- el pregunte con mi voz un poco alta._

____ Que pienso utilizar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea yo el que gane esta apuesta Cullen, no pienso dejarte el camino libre con la chica Swan, así sea lo último que haga antes de irme de este maldito asqueroso pueblo. ---- las palabras de el simio Newton me ponían en guardia el no lograba adaptarse a la vida del pueblo, después que sus padres tuvieran una mala racha y una banca rota los pusiera prácticamente casi en la ruina total, ahora solo tenían la tienda de deportes a las afueras del pueblo y Vivian en una casona vieja que había pertenecido a sus abuelos paternos._

____ Como tú dices Newton aun nadie gana así que tenemos dos meses para saber quién será el más reconocido del instituto y créelo ese seré precisamente yo. ---- podía ver como las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban su rabia me divertía, y por otro lado era el tiempo que Edward estaría en el pueblo antes de regresar a su propia escuela, el era mucho las listo que yo en cuestión académica así que el se había graduado con honores y ingresado con facilidad a la universidad de Phoenix Arizona estaba a punto de ingresar al segundo año de una carrera en bienes y tecnología cosa que no tenía ni idea que era pero yo sabía que cualquier cosa que el emprendiera saldría bien librado._

____ Nos vemos luego Cullen tengo que ir a biología, donde por cierto comparto lugar con Isabella, así que tendré una hora completa con ella. ---- el muy cretino llevaba una sonrisa de triunfo que no le daría, con paso firma llegue a las oficinas de la escuela y una señora mayor me atendió muy amable._

____ Buenos días cariño, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ---- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo._

____ Quiero cambiar mi clase de computación por la clase de biología, un amigo me dijo que tenían lugares disponibles aun. ---- la señora tomo un cuaderno y hojeo varias veces, después de unos minutos me miro y sonrió un poco._

____ Tienes suerte cariño, es el último lugar con el señor Benet. Aquí tienes el cambio y vale más que le corras a clase porque a él no le gusta que lleguen tarde a su clase.---- después de darle las gracias Salí corriendo de la oficina, no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba la clase, pero corrí en la dirección por donde Bella y Mike habían caminado, en realidad no tarde nada para encontrar la clase, un carrito con barias laminas de pruebas sanguíneas estaba afuera, di dos golpes a la puerta y una voz grave me invito a pasar, un hombre algo joven me recibió y me indico que al final de la ultima hilera de butacas se encontraba un lugar que yo podía ocuparlo sin problema. Comencé a atravesar la clase con algunos comentarios de chicas sin importancia, y al final cuando levante la mirada para localizar mi lugar casi pego un brinco, en la ultima hilera de lugares efectivamente solo había uno vacio, pero al lado de la persona que ni en mis sueños lo hubiera pensado._

_Bella me miraba con la frente arrugada y una mueca de horror en la boca, era seguro que estaba impresionada o más bien yo quería que ella estuviera deslumbrada._

____ Hola de nuevo Bella. ---- le dije no poniendo mucha atención a sus expresiones de confusión._

____ ¿Cómo es que tu estas en mi clase de biología y no lo sabía? ---- me pregunto con los dientes apretados._

____ A decir verdad ni yo lo sabía, hoy me asignaron esta clase. ---- le mentí majestuosamente ganándome uno movimiento de cabeza de su parte._

____ Eres increíble Cullen, ¿Como logras estas cosas? ---- me respondió abriendo su cuaderno de apuntes sin mirarme._

____ No tengo idea a que te refieres pero si no quieres que me siente a tu lado solo dilo y le pediré al maestro que me cambie de lugar, tampoco quiero incomodarte, si mi presencia te molesta Isabella, solo quiero estudiar esta clase eso es todo lo que yo hago aquí. ---- puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento lo mas que pude y ella en acto refectivo puso su mano en mi hombro. ---- eso no me ayudo en nada un corrientoso de fuego recorrió mi cuerpo nunca antes había sentido algo parecido quizás mis armas de seducción estaban funcionando al revés con ella pues la ansiedad que yo sentía al tenerla cerca me aceleraba el pulso, era como cuando te mata la espera de tu primera cita, trate de normalizar mi respiración y no tomar en cuenta que la persona con la que compartía el pupitre era precisamente mi adorada monjita y la conquista de Edward._

____ Yo no dije eso Cullen tu puedes quedarte aquí si así lo deseas, solo que desde hace dos años ocupo este lugar y no había tenido un compañero o compañera e estado sola todo este tiempo, incluso en el instituto me consideran no grata si no quieres ganarte mala reputación por compartir el escritorio por mí no hay problema.---- ella se encogió de hombros y presto atención al profesor que llamaba a que todos lo miráramos ya que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra._

____ No tengo intención de ir a otro lugar aquí donde estoy es mi lugar de ahora en adelante.---- le respondí poniéndome a escribir en mi libreta de notas las instrucciones que el maestro daba, Bella solo sonrió y bajo su mirada el resto de la clase ella me pregunto cosas como cuantas chicas me estaban esperando en mi antigua ciudad, y que si tenía mascotas en casa, me reí cuando me conto que desistió de las mascotas cuando el único pez que tuvo, se le murió y ella lloro por más de una semana, Mike Newton nos miraba desde su lugar más rojo que antes, su cara era como de un asesino en serie si él hubiera tenido una pistola Bella y yo ya estuviéramos desangrándonos en el suelo, cuando la clase concluyo camine con Bella a su siguiente clase era español, clase que a mí me tocaba en diferente horario pero me las arreglaría para que coincidiéramos en el mismo horario, en la hora del almuerzo no la vi por ningún lado así que pensé que ella se había saltado otra vez las clases, pero a la hora de salida me sorprendí que su ruidoso y viejo descolorido y fangoso aparte de destartalado vehículo estuviera en su lugar de la mañana, recorrí con la mirada los alrededores en busca de ella pero no la vi por ningún lado. La bocina de un auto me llamo la atención y cuando una mano me llamaba no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían era el auto de mi padre pero él no era precisamente el que lo conducía. _

_Edward con el gesto serio, y podría decir que de enojo, me miraba llamándome con el vidrio del auto a medio bajar solo le alcanzaba a ver los ojos, que de tener rayos ya estuviera hecho chicharrón, me acerque a él con algo de interés pues tal vez había pasado algo importante que necesitará de mi presencia._

____ ¿Me puedes decir porque estás aquí? ---- le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor. _

____ ¿Por qué decidiste venir hoy al instituto si se suponía era yo quien vendría? ---- me dijo con la voz ronca de la bilis que casi salía de su boca,_

____ Ayer me aburrí mucho en casa y decidí que hoy vendría, y de verdad que fue la mejor decisión que pude tener, tuve un día fenomenal. ---- Edward tomo algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio, con su mano abierta, era mi celular que hasta este momento no había echado de menos, pero como hacerlo si todo mi día lo mantuve pensando en Bella._

____ ¿Quiero que me digas donde y con quien estuviste ayer todo el día? ---- el nunca me había hablado así._

____ Te estás poniendo en el lugar de mi padre hermanito, recuerda que yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y menos aquí, alguien te podría ver y eso no me conviene si quieres hablar de lo que paso ayer, te lo cuento todo en casa, así que si me disculpas voy por mi auto, y te sigo.---- mi hermano miro a mis espaldas su rostro se puso pálido como el papel de cebolla, sus pupilas se dilataron como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, cuando seguí su mirada me tope con esa sonrisa cálida de la mañana, Bella me saludaba desde su viejo furgón, asi que supe de inmediato que Edward ya se había dado cuenta que nuestra Bella y la monja eran la misma persona, el me miro fulminándome._

____ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ---- me dijo con la mandíbula apretada y casi escupiendo la bilis._

____ Hoy por la mañana cuando llegue al instituto.---- le respondí a su pregunta._

____ "Súbete" ---- me ordenó en un grito, tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera dado un ataque de risa pero ahora no porque mi hermano casi se estaba trasformando en otra persona, con mi mano le dije adiós a Bella y después me subí en el auto con Edward que salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, Bella siguió el auto con la mirada y pude ver como Edward tensaba sus manos al volante. Después de varios kilómetros se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera y tomo el volante como, si fuera una perilla de box, los golpes que él le daba creo que eran pensando que mi cara estaba ahí. _

____ ¿Ahora me puedes explicar porque te pusiste así? ---- le pregunte antes de mirarlo._

____ No juegues conmigo Anthony, mira que yo también puedo perder los estribos. ---- su voz era de otra persona no podía creer que era mi hermano, su cara estaba pálida y las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban con cada inhalación, me miro sin parpadear, sus ojos destellaban furia contenida y de pronto me tomo del cuello sin poderme mover, cada que me retorcía en el asiento el me apretaba mas y mas casi ya no podía respirar y de pronto una bocina en la carretera me salvo la vida. E impidió que Edward hiciera un hermanocidio, levante la mirada y el furgón de Bella estaba al otro lado de la carretera los vidrios obscuros del auto de papa, no le permitían ver la escena que se realizaba dentro como pude abrí la puerta y tosiendo Salí, camine solo a la orilla y le dije que estaba hablando con mi padre, que la vería después en los abedules ella sonrió y siguió su camino, cuando entre de nuevo en el auto Edward ya me esperaba con la boca en una línea la frustración y la sorpresa de lo que él me había hecho le estaba cayendo en claro, me miro con los ojos mojados y solo pronuncio una sola cosa._

____ Ni pienses que te dejare el camino libre con la única mujer que me ha interesado._

* * *

**_HOLA Niñas espero que no me juzguen por la tardanza he tenido una semana de locos con todo los cambios de mi vida personal, pero aquí sigo no se me alarmen saben que las quiero un montón y a mi club de las desveladas regresare pronto ya lo verán, por otro lado mi muy querida amiga Susana (bichito) me nombro presidenta del club de las pervertidas y nada arrepentidas lemmoneras, gracias amiga por el nombramiento._**

**_Bueno chicas como les decía aquí está el capi del encuentro de Bella y los dos hermanos que pasara en la próximo encuentro, y quien será el primero en llegar a los abedules (los abedules son los arboles más grandes que hay en los bosques de Olimpia parque nacional)_**

**_Sus comentarios para este capi y su apoyo para los otros fics CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS YYYYY CORAZON PRISIONERO_**

**_GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS UN BESOTE Y UN ABRAZO APRETADO PARA _**

**_Ustedes._**

**_SIV-LUNITA-SIV._**


	7. ELLA

_COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA_

_ELLA_

_(CAPITULO 7)_

_

* * *

_

_*EDWARD POV*_

_Como quería romperle el cuello a mi querido hermanito, si no fuera porque Bella llego a tiempo tal vez no me hubiera detenido, nunca había deseado hacerle daño a una persona en toda mi vida, era como si todo mi cuerpo temblara por dentro, quería hacerlo pagar por su sinvergüencería como si nunca me fuera a dar cuenta._

____ ¿Qué pensaste que saldrías con ella y que yo no me daría cuenta? De verdad Anthony eres un descarado. ---- el me miraba desde afuera del auto y de pronto me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a un lado de la carretera sin responderme._

____ ¿No piensas subir al auto? ---- le pregunte pero él ni siquiera me miraba._

____ ¡Pórtate como un hombre y no como un mocoso! ---- le grite cuando se cruzaba al otro lado de la carretera._

____ Pues yo me porto como un niño si tú quieres, pero no tengo los arranques de un psicópata asesino. ---- era verdad la rabia que sentí me cegó como si yo fuera un asesino._

____ Perdón niño delicado como si tú no me hicieras daño en muchas ocasiones. ---- lo dije en tono de burla para que subiera al auto, estaba llamando la atención de los demás conductores y para sus penes no estaba correcto._

____ ¿Vas a subir o tengo que pedirte perdón de rodillas? ---- me cambie de carril y quede en sentido contrario el se acerco a la ventanilla del lado del conductor y con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo me asesto un tremendo golpe en el rostro, después solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo._

____ Ya estamos a mano hermanito, no vayas a empezar de niña llorona porque te rompí el labio. ---- el estaba todavía fuera del auto así que aceleré y tome el carril correcto dejándolo atrás no me importaba que el tuviera que caminar así que conduje a casa, cuando llegue allá una camioneta desconocida se encontraba en la entrada así que cuando baje del auto de mi padre me disponía a ir rumbo a los corrales cuando mi madre asomo la cabeza por la puerta._

____ Ni se te ocurra jovencito tienes que venir a saludar a tus tíos. ---- me dijo en tono maternal así que baje la cara para que ella no me viera el golpe como pude me lamí los labios varias veces para retirar mi propia sangre y entre en la casa, mis tíos estaban sentados en la sala principal así que fui directo a ellos y los salude cordialmente._

____ Hola que gusto tenerlos por aquí.---- mi tío me miro con recelo quizás el miro mi labio roto._

____ ¿Y tú eres? ---- me pregunto con cara de culpabilidad por no poder identificarme._

____ Soy Edward tío. ---- le respondí al segundo._

____ O Edward has crecido muchacho. ¿Y tu hermano donde esta? ---- mi madre pregunto caminando así mi, con su mano levantó mi barbilla y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación._

____ Lo dicho ustedes no cambian siguen siendo un par de chiquillos. ---- pronuncio mi madre en un susurro quizás el comentario era más para ella misma que para los invitados._

____ El llegara en un rato mas mama, tiene que caminar algunas millas para tomar su auto, le di una pequeña lección. ---- le dije queriendo restarle importancia al asunto._

____ ¿Siempre en competencia para ver quién de ustedes es el más bárbaro primo? ---- mire a las escaleras la personita mas tremenda había llegado, mi primita bajaba con los brazos extendidas para saludarme, yo un tanto impulsivo la tome en mis manos y la eleve del piso girando con ella, los demás se rieron de la escena pero ver hay a mi confidente me alegraba el día._

____ Alice no sabes qué gusto me da tenerte aquí tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. ---- ella enarco una ceja y un tanto intuitiva sonrió levantando sus diminutos hombros._

____ Bueno tenemos tiempo de sobra para eso, hoy tus padres nos invitaron a cenar en un pueblo cercano así que lo podremos hacer en el viaje yo iré contigo. ---- me agradaba la idea tener a mi prima y platicar con ella era bueno para mí en estos momentos, pero como siempre decía mi papa lo inesperado llega primero, el sonido de un motor nos hizo mirar por la ventana era un ruido muy fuerte casi como una de las maquinarias de construcción asi que me asome por la puerta y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al ver de quien se trataba, la pickup descolorida en la que había visto a Bella al salir del instituto se encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, como hipnotizado Salí caminando hasta toparme con el rostro colorado de la chica más bonita que yo había visto algún día, ella estaba apenada así que le correspondí la sonrisa._

____ Siento mucho mi intrusión en tu casa Cullen, pero como quedamos de vernos en los abedules y no voy a poder ir, quise avisarte para que no pensaras que te iba a dejar plantado, tengo un compromiso con mi papa y su mejor amigo saldremos a cenar, así que te veré mañana en la escuela. ---- gruñí en mis dentros el asno de mi hermano la había citado, como pude trague mi bilis y le sonreí abiertamente._

____ No te preocupes por nada Bella, como puedes ver nos llego visita inesperada, así que disfruta de la cena con tu padre, te veré mañana y por la tarde podremos ir a cabalgar. ---- ella me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y se mordía el labio inferior._

____ Claro nos vemos mañana, veo que estas bien acompañado. ---- me dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro seguí su mirada y vi como Alice nos observaba desde el portal de la entrada._

____ Es mi prima Alice, vivirán aquí también, se mudaran a la casa del norte de la propiedad, espero presentártela muy pronto. ---- le respondí aguatando mi mano en saludo a mi prima, Bella sonrió un poco y después solo sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera decir algo._

____ Debó irme me esperan en casa, Jacob se pone de malas cuando tiene hambre. ---- recordé a el chico esteroides que me recibió en su casa, el que se llamaba Jacob no me gustaba la idea que él estuviera cerca de ella así que hice una mueca de desacuerdo, ella me miro nuevamente y no pude evitar peguntar que pasaba._

____ ¿Qué pasa Bella? Te noto rara. ---- le pregunte._

____ Solo confirmaba lo que te dije por la mañana, sobre mi teoría. ---- levante una ceja en respuesta, pues ella no sabía que con quien había hablado era con Anthony y no conmigo._

____ ¿Teoría? ---- le respondí._

____ Si no lo recuerdas, lo que te dije acerca de tus ojos, y tus actitudes, que si tus ojos son dorado más obscuro tu actitud es más arrogante y mas soberbia, y si tus ojos son dorado más claro eres más cuidadoso y más cordial, así que esta tarde eres Edward y no Anthony, por el color de tus ojos claro. ----- di varios pasos Asia atrás no podía ser que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que la única diferencia entre mi hermano y yo fuera ese mínimo detalle, por un momento me atemoricé que ella supiera que éramos dos hombres diferentes._

____ ¿Y cuál de tus teorías te gusta más Bella? ---- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar._

____ Como te dije por la mañana, para mi eres simplemente Cullen sin importar tu estado anímico diario, tu bipolaridad le afecta solo a tu persona y no me afectara a mi así que despreocúpate. ---- ella me sonrió y sentí un nudo en el estomago quería decirle que yo era simplemente Edward, y que ella me encantaba pero no quería que supiera que era un maldito mentiroso, y vaya que había resultado todo un maestro en la mentira gracias a los enredos de Anthony._

____ Bueno Bella te veré mañana, tengo que vestirme para la cena. ---- ella se sonrojo y se mordió los labios, yo había conseguido incomodarla pero era la urgencia que tenia porque ella se fuera de la propiedad y que mi hermano no la viera ahí._

____ Que disfrutes tu cena familiar Cullen, te veo mañana, ¿Está bien si nos vemos en el claro? ---- ¡Cómo en el claro, yo no sabía donde era el claro!_

____ Bella no tengo buena memoria, no recuerdo como llegar al claro. ---- le respondí bajando la mirada, fingiendo apenarme cuando lo que sentía era rabia, como Anthony me había ocultado algo como esto, él y ella habían estado juntos y solos, de pronto una de sus pequeñas manos se situó en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarla sus ojos chocolate se situaron en mi mirada, la calidez de su aliento rosaban mi nariz, un hormigueo recorrió mi espalda no podía decir nada solo la miraba, las ganas de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y plantar mis labios en los suyos que estaban humedecidos y brillaban con los pocos rayos del sol._

____ No te apenes Cullen, te espero en la esquina norte de la propiedad cerca de los arboles rojos, los encontraras fácilmente esta un hoyo muy grande en el cerco, ¿después de clases está bien? ---- como relámpago en el cielo se acerco a mí y puso sus labios en mi mejilla me lleve la mano a esa área pues sentía como si me quemara, ella encendió su ruidoso motor y se puso en movimiento regalándome una sonrisa antes de sacar su mano y darme una adiós a corta distancia, como un hipnotizado me quede plantado en mi lugar fue hasta que Alice me trono los dedos en el frente de mi cara y burlona me dijo._

____ Wow Edward te llego el amor, y creo que te pego muy duro. ---- yo no había considerado que yo me hubiera enamorado de una chica que apenas había visto solo unas veces, eso era demasiado para pensar así pero todavía podía sentir sus húmedos labios rosando mi mejilla y el pequeñísimo rose de el aliento saliente de su nariz, era algo que nunca había sentido era una sensación extraña y un vacio a mitad de mi estomago se asían presentes._

____ No digas tonterías prima, esa chica es un proyecto de Anthony, yo solo me estoy asiendo pasar por el, ya sabes los juegos de mi hermano. Y no tengo que decirte que tienes que mantener la boca cerrada, es un secreto, no debemos decirle a mi hermano que ella estuvo aquí, así que diremos que era Jacob el chico de las tierras vecinas buscando un perro que se le perdió, Alice por favor ayúdame a guardar el secreto con los demás. ---- ella me miro pero en su rostro reflejaba la inconformidad, a mi prima nunca le habían gustado los juegos de mi hermano, ella los consideraba crueles y sin sentimientos, pero tampoco podíamos enfrentarlo pues un secreto de ella podía ser rebelado si ella o yo abríamos la boca._

____ De verdad me desilusionas Edward sigues siendo el pelele de tu hermano, ¿Hasta cuándo lo permitirás? ¿Hasta cuando permitirás que Anthony decida en tu vida? ---- no quería oírla, no quería escuchar las cosas que ella siempre me decía, pues tenía razón Anthony y yo éramos como Caín y Abel, si no estábamos juntos haciendo una maldad casi nos estábamos destruyendo nosotros mismos, y esta vez yo no quería hacerle ningún daño a su proyecto esta vez su apuesta me iba a salir muy cara pues Bella era mi monito araña y yo no iba a dejar a mi hermano que se entrometiera entre ella y yo, y estaba decidido, si tenía que confesarle toda la verdad lo haría pero ella seria mía costara lo que costara._

_Salimos a uno de los pueblos cercanos por coincidencia Anthony se había puesto el mismo color de saco que yo así que parecíamos la misma persona las burlas y los chistes no se hicieron esperar cuando Emmett el hermano de Alice nos alcanzo en el restaurante era uno de los más grandes y elegantes de la zona en el centro de Port Ángeles, la mesa estaba reservada para veinte personas así que casi solo la familia cercana la habían llenado por el lado mío eran mis padres mi hermano y yo, por el lado de mis tíos eran Eleazar, Carmen, Alice, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, y por ultimo como invitado repentino el hermano de esta que venía llegando de Canadá a pasar unos días aquí en el pueblo y ayudar con la mudanza, eran dos familias más invitadas por mi papa, una de ellas eran Marco el director del hospital donde mi padre trabajaba su esposa Renata y sus tres hijas, Jane, Heidi, Y Chelsea, las dos menores apenas tenían seis años y la mayor Chelsea era de nuestra edad, la otra familia en llegar eran Garrett y Kate con su hija Tanya que también era de nuestra edad así que la mesa era enorme y los pobres meseros corrían de un lugar a otro pues en la otra parte del restaurante también había una reunión pero a mayor escala que la de nosotros pues se podía apreciar que eran en su mayoría hombres de la policía._

_Una de las hijas de Marco me tenia entretenido haciéndole avioncitos de papel y los echábamos a volar por todo el lugar, la hija de Kate se encontraba de lo más amena platicando con Anthony cuando Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un codazo con sus ojos muy abiertos, miro a una parte del comedor y yo seguí su mirada pero no encontré nada fuera de lugar y no supe que era lo que tenía que ver así que continúe jugando con la niña, pero Alice me dio un pisotón más fuerte y me jalo el pelo tan fuerte que solté un hayyyyyy audible, que hizo a los demás voltear a vernos._

____ ¿Qué te pasa Alice porque me torturas así? ---- ella se puso cerca de mi oído y susurro unas palabras._

____ Edward mira en la esquina derecha detrás del hombre de chaqueta a cuadros verdes. ---- me dijo y yo hice lo que me pidió, en un movimiento del hombre creo que mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas pues casi pego el grito, Bella se encontraba sentada entre todos esos hombres, recibiendo atención de más de cuatro a la vez, su sonrisa era amena y su rubor adorable ella estaba linda con un vestido verde obscuro y un suéter negro, uno de los hombres a su lado tenía un brazo encima de sus hombros, pero de pronto supe algo vital que pasaría si ella nos veía hay juntos a mi hermano y a mí, como pude camine entre los demás y me senté al lado de Anthony._

____ Anthony tenemos problemas, te veré en el baño, solo mira quien está sentada en la esquina derecha del restaurante, y no tardes por favor. --- me puse de pie y camine lo más deprisa que pude así que entre en el baño pensando que estaría seguro mi secreto pero estaba peor de equivocado, el chico todo músculos estaba ahí dentro lavando sus manos, cuando me miro arrugo la frente, y vi como paso saliva apretando sus labios, por un momento roge porque mi hermano no viniera tan pronto como le dije así que trate de actuar lo más natural que pude._

____ ¿Jacob cierto? ---- le pregunté apuntándolo con un dedo._

____ Si. No sabía que Bella te hubiera invitado a la cena de promoción de su padre, creí que solo eran amigos cercanos. ---- me respondió de muy mal genio._

____ No soy uno de los invitado Jacob, yo vengo con mi familia en la reunión al otro lado del restaurante, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaría aquí, ¿Pero dime porque te caigo tan mal? ---- el chico seco sus manos con unas toallas de papel con demasiada fuerza las arrugo y las aventó al cesto de la basura._

____ Y todavía me lo preguntas, tu viniste a arrancarla de mi lado, ella estaba tranquila, solo quería ir a la universidad el próximo año, pero desde que ella te conoció sus sueños han cambiado ahora no la veo muy convencida de ir a ningún lado solo porque tu estas en un nivel menos que ella, no sabes el mal que le estás haciendo, si ella te interesa de verdad déjala, retírate de ella, déjala tranquila, vete de aquí y no la busques otra vez.---- sus palabras salían entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados su mandíbulas tensa se marcaba moviendo sus pómulos, el la quería Jacob estaba enamorado de ella por eso la quería proteger de mi presencia. _

____ ¿La quieres verdad? ---- me atreví a preguntar._

____ Eso es cosa mía, a ti no te importa. ---- le respondió amenazante._

____ Te equivocas Jacob ella me importa demasiado, así que es cosa mía también, solo la quiero ver feliz, nunca he pensado en hacerle daño. ---- las cosas que él no sabía era que éramos dos con los que el tenia que pelear, y que yo tenía la peor parte pues yo tenía que pelear con mi propio hermano si la quería tener a ella._

____ No tienes oportunidad con ella Cullen, yo estaré allí para impedirlo. ---- no se despidió solo me dio la espalda y salió del baño cerrando la puerta de golpe, espere unos cuantos minutos más a que Anthony llegara y cuando entro lo arrastre de un brazo obligándolo a entrar a uno de los módulos._

____ ¿Me puedes decir que ocurre? ¿Por qué metes a este sanitario pestilente? Vale más que sea algo muy bueno así que no me obligues a que te de una paliza cobrándome lo que me hiciste por la mañana. _

____ Tienes que quedarte aquí por un rato, tengo que saludar a Bella, me encontré con su mejor amigo aquí en el baño y el no puede verte, porque me conoce a mí, solo necesito unos minutos, solo eso._

____ Tienes diez minutos después de eso saldré de aquí, y no me importa que nos vea ¿Me entiendes? ---- camine lo mas deprisa que pude, y atravesé el área que nos separaba la busque entre todas las personas que estaban en la mesa y al final la encontré platicando con un hombre que tenia puesto el uniforme de policía entonces supe que era su padre, ella levanto la mirada y su sonrisa se enancho al verme, entonces supe porque Jacob tenía miedo de perderla ella sentía algo por mí, ahora tenía que averiguar de qué lado estaban sus sentimientos si eran para mí o eran para mi hermano._

____ Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? ---- me pregunto saliendo por un lado de la mesa._

____ Vengo con mi familia y unos amigos, ¿Tienes unos minutos? ¿Podemos ir afuera? Tengo que hablar contigo. ---- quería decirle que yo tenía un gemelo no quería ocultarle nada pero ella hizo algo que me desconcentró de mi idea principal._

____ Papa, el es Edward Cullen, el me llevara a casa, ¿No te importa verdad? ----- su padre me miro y luego la miro a ella._

____ Ten cuidado te llamo luego, cierra bien la puerta al llegar a casa no llegare muy tarde. ---- le respondió su padre ella camino a la salida y yo no pude despedirme de las personas con las que estaba pero no me importo para nada, estaba a su lado y era lo que más me importaba en estos momentos, le mostré el camino a mi auto y la ayude a subir cortésmente y subí al volante tomando la carretera de vuelta a Forks, no habíamos hablado nada pero el silencio era cómodo no quería invadirla con miles de preguntas aunque era obvio que yo tenía muchas pero quería disfrutar de su compañía, ella era simplemente perfecta en todos los aspectos, tan delicada pero tan fuerte a la vez que solo podía admirar su belleza y su actitud de seguridad._

____ ¿No tienes miedo de viajar conmigo a solas? ---- le pregunte queriendo de jugar con ella._

____ No ---- me respondió al segundo después._

____ Bella, estuve hablando con Jacob, y sé que él está interesado en ti y no precisamente como amigos.---- ella soltó un suspiro y se aclaro la garganta._

____ Si lo se, pero el también sabe que solo somos amigos, y que yo estoy interesada en alguien más. ---- mi corazón palpitaba mas fuerte mi pulso estaba muy alterado transpiraba y sentía como unas gotitas de mi sudor corría en mi frente entonces ya no pude mas y pare el auto en la primera salida que encontré, ya estaba muy cerca de su casa pero tenía que hablar con ella, y después paso lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido hacer con una chica._

_

* * *

_

_**CHICAS HOLA sorry por la tardanza **_

_**Saben que a veces tenemos muchos contratiempos, también quiero decirles a las chicas de CHILE que espero estén bien siento mucho por lo que pasaron y espero que estén bien saben que mis oraciones están con ustedes.**_

_**Sobre el capitulo les pido sus comentarios impresiones criticas o simplemente un saludo saben que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias amigas por todo a mis amigas las del club de pervertidas sabe que se les quiere bichito sabes que eres una persona especial, a mis queridas del club de las desveladas saben que estoy siempre presente chicas, y a todas las chicas que se toman un tiempo para dejarme un comentario gracias los leo todos, y como agradecerles que sigan mis fics, CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS Y CORAZON PRISIONERO. **_

_**CHICAS GRACIAS **_

_**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	8. MI PRIMER BESO

**_COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA_**

**_MI PRIMER BESO_**

**_(CAPITULO 8)_**

_

* * *

_

_*BELLA POV*_

_Lo vi nervioso era como si me tuviera miedo, me daban ganas de recorrer su perfecto rostro con mi mano y retirar el sudor que lo corría por su frente, pero no me atrevía a que el supiera cuanto me gustaba, así que cuando el detuvo el auto me altere, no sabía qué pasaría si él me tocaba pero de algo estaba segura, me gustaba y mucho, no me atrevía a mirarlo cuando las luces del auto se apagaron, solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, así que trate de normalizar mi respiración la cual se había disparado al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. El me encantaba cuando yo sabía que su actitud era la de Edward y no la de Anthony, su forma dulce de hablar y lo cuidadoso que era para decirme las cosas cuando tenía esta personalidad me emocionaba, Anthony me atemorizaba pues pensaba que en cualquier momento el aria algo y lo arruinaría todo, era como si Cullen fuera dos personas diferentes la locura de mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas manos que tomaban mi rostro con delicadeza envolviéndolo entre ellas, el contacto hizo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera, pero él no me soltó vi en la obscuridad como él se acercaba a mi cara, sus manos temblaba un poco, así que supe que no solo yo tenía miedo, el también, acto seguido sus labios pasaron sobre mi nariz y se posaron en mi frente dándome un pequeño beso, después beso mi mejilla y recorrió mi mandíbula con cortos besitos, hasta que sus labios tomaron los míos, su aliento amielado entraba por mi garganta y su sedosa lengua se abría paso en el interior de mi boca, nunca antes había besado a nadie no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en mi estomago miles de maripositas revoloteaban frenéticas, subí una de mis manos pasándola por su cuello sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello, frote su nuca con mis dedos y sentí como el acercó su torso al mío, su beso se profundizo mas y simplemente seguí su acción subí mi otra mano enredando mis dedos en su cabello halándolo un poco, Edward jadeo retirándose solo para tomar aire volviendo de inmediato a tomar mis labios. Sus manos seguían en mi rostro pero una de ellas se situó en mi nuca presionando mi cabeza con fuerza entonces mi voz interna me grito "para ya" pero no quería romper el beso era mi primer beso era el primer hombre con el que tenia este tipo de acercamiento así que lo estaba disfrutando, el rompió el contacto y con ternura apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, el olor de su colonia era varonil aspire con fuerza soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones y llenándolos después pasaron unos segundos y lo disfrute al máximo. _

____ Sabes eres el primer chico que me besa, y debo decir que fue muy bueno. ---- sus manos pasaron por mi espalda rodeándome apretándome contra su pecho, me sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos que no me retire al contrario me acomode hay, era como si fueran mi lugar perfecto._

____ Bella perdóname si fui un grosero al besarte pero la verdad tu me encantas y tenía tantas ganas de besarte que simplemente lo hice sin tu permiso, ¿Me perdonas? ---- retiro mi cara para poder ver mis ojos y el brillo de los suyos me indico que efectivamente él en estos momentos era Edward._

____ Edward me gusto que me besaras, y déjame decirte que besas muy bien, no pensé que hoy sería mi primer beso y mucho menos que sería contigo. ---- pero el se quedo muy serio no decía nada solo se quedo quieto, los latidos de su corazón seguían rápidos yo tenía mi oído en su pecho así que los podía oír perfectamente._

____ ¿Cómo sabes que en este momento soy Edward y no Anthony? ---- con una risa nerviosa le respondí, que pasaría si su actitud cambiaba en este momento, yo tenía entendido que una persona bipolar cambiaba en cuestión de minutos así que tome mis precauciones, primero lo mire a los ojos usando la luz del tablero del auto la luz saliente del radio y el reloj me permitían ver claramente su mirada tierna y sus ojos dorado claros así que no tenía dudas de responder a su pregunta._

____ Como te dije tengo una teoría, si en el restaurante tus ojos hubieran estado más obscuros no hubiera venido contigo, cuando tu personalidad toma la actitud de Anthony me atemoriza, en cambio cuando tu mirada es la de Edward no tengo ningún problema, me gustas como Edward me gustan tus ojos tiernos y compasivos, es como si en realidad fueran dos personas diferentes y no solo un solo cuerpo con dos personalidades totalmente diferentes.---- el sonrió abiertamente besando mi frente entonces supe que a él también le gustaba su actitud de Edward._

____ Gracias por aceptar mi extraña personalidad, sabes eres la primera mujer que beso, nunca antes había besado a nadie al menos no con la personalidad de Edward, quiero poder estar contigo quiero que me conozcas con esta personalidad intentare tener al margen mi otra personalidad, pero a veces no lo puedo controlar, así que ágamos algo sí. Cuando tengo la personalidad de Anthony solo aléjate de mi, y cuando mi otro yo regresé yo mismo te buscare, no quiero lastimarte no quiero que Anthony te haga algún daño y que cuando recupere a Edward no recuerde que te lastime, ¿Me comprendes? ---- en su cara veía el debate interno con el que él se enfrentaba, sabia perfecto de lo que me hablaba así que para mí no sería un problema evitar el acercamiento cuando él estuviera con Anthony._

____ Entonces es un trato, si no te hago caso cuando tengas tu otro yo dentro, esperare a que Edward vuelva y me busque, así no habrá ningún problema, porque yo se que Edward no me aria ningún daño.---- le respondí metafóricamente._

____ Bella puedo preguntarte algo. ---- me dijo saliendo del auto y caminando a la puerta de mi lado, el la abrió y me brindo su mano para que bajara._

____ Por supuesto pregunta lo que quieras. ---- le respondí cuando me pare a su lado._

____ ¿Por qué Mike Newton quiere contigo? ¿Y porque tú nunca le has hecho caso? ---- nunca me imagine que él me preguntara eso, el recuerdo de lo que ese maldito me había querido hacer todavía me causaba repulsión si no fuera por Jacob que había llegado a tiempo, ese maldito me hubiera violado en el rio._

____ No quiero hablar de ese idiota, simplemente no me cae bien es un tarado. ---- mi respuesta no lo dejo conformé así que seguiría presionando._

____ Cuando confíes en mi me contaras ¿sí? ---- se paro frente a mí, sabía que él me besaría otra vez, su movimiento lento era igual que en las películas, el momento previo al beso, era lo mas romántico era lo que siempre me hacia suspirar al ver una escena romántica en la televisión._

____ Edward. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? Quiero decir con la personalidad de Edward. ---- el se detuvo y movió la cabeza a los lados._

____ Ni una sola. Nunca he tenido novia como Edward. Edward es muy tímido y tiene muchos complejos, como te dije antes nunca había besado a una chica hasta que te beso a ti, mi personalidad es más tranquila y me gusta mucho la música clásica, no me gusta usar celular lo veo muy molesto, y como ya te dicte cuenta me agrada cabalgar, la naturaleza y las cosas simples de la vida me encantan, Edward es más inteligente que Anthony, en cuestión académica es superior, así que no te extrañe que en un examen como mi otro yo fracase rotundamente, y cuando sea yo no tengo problema. Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? ---- respondí rápidamente._

____ Lo que quieras. Solo pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre usas la chaqueta café amarilla? ---- no sabía que el se había dado cuenta de eso tan rápido pero esa respuesta si podía decir._

____ Se bien que todo el instituto se burla de mi por usar esa chaqueta, pero no me importa, esa chaqueta fue la última prenda que mi mama me regalo antes de morir, esa chaqueta era de ella y un día me dijo que ya me quedaba así que arremango las mangas y me la puso, en realidad me quedaba muy grande pero ella me dijo que se me veía bien, me dejo en la escuela, vivíamos en una ciudad muy grande así que cuando llovía era un caos, el día estaba fresco, no tan frio como aquí pero ella se empeñó a que la usara así que me la abrocho y me dejo en la escuela, ese momento fue el ultimo a su lado, ella no regresó nunca más, tuvo un accidenté automovilístico y esa chaqueta es como si ella estuviera a mi lado, te preguntaras porque uso el impermeable naranja, ese es mi padre él me dijo que mi madre se lo regalo el mismo día, ella nos quería proteger así que yo los uso para poder estar cerca de ella, y no le hago ningún mal a nadie, creo que cuando entre a la universidad tendré que separare de ellos pues creo que no los necesitaré mas. ---- ya no pude hablar mi voz era entrecortada las lagrimas fluían sin piedad por mi rostro y mis sollozos eran audibles, Edward me envolvió entre sus brazos y con las mangas de su costoso saco limpiaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir._

____ No quería lastimarte reviviendo tus recuerdos, no llores mi monito araña. ---- en otro momento el apodo irritante que él me había puesto me hubiera hecho enojar pero en estos momentos me causaba gracia sonreí ente sollozos y de pronto el puso con desesperación sus labios en los míos su lengua recorrió la comisura de mis labios y se introdujo en el interior de mi boca, en un beso apasionado su cuerpo entero temblaba así que pase mes brazos por su cintura y el paso sus brazos por mi espalda creando una jaula perfecta donde me sentía protegida y querida, sus labios se movían con torpeza a causa del contacto era verdad el estaba aun más nervioso que yo, mis manos recorrieron su espalda perfecta y se posaron en su pecho obligándolo a retirarse poco a poco rompiendo el mas excitante beso que tendría en toda mi vida. _

____ Debo volver, mi papa no tarda en regresar. ---- el respondía que si sobre mis labios pero no se terminaba de alejar de ellos._

____ Bella. Te puedo hacer otra pregunta. ---- con un movimiento de cabeza le dije que sí._

____ ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿La novia de Edward claro? ---- todo esto era tan extraño pero yo quería tomar el riesgo quizás Anthony terminaba por no regresar mas así que me puse de puntas para poder alcanzar sus labios, el era muy alto en comparación a mí._

____ Claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward Cullen, tendremos al margen de nuestro noviazgo a Anthony, solo tú y yo. ---- uní mis labios a los suyos y el sonrió con esa risa tan peculiar que tenía en ocasiones la sonrisa torcida que solo un par de veces me había dado._

____ Bien señorita tengo que devolverla sana y salva, no vaya a ser que mi suegro llegue antes de tiempo y tengamos un problema con el jefe de la policía. ---- me llevo de regreso a mi casa y se estaciono frente a mi casa, y una idea me cruzo por la cabeza._

____ ¿Edward quisieras pasar? ---- el sonrió pero negó con la cabeza._

____ En otro momento, tengo que regresar también no fui muy cortes con mis tíos al no despedirme de ellos en el restaurante, te veré mañana, y como dijimos recuerda que si mi otro yo regresa solo me ignoras y yo te busco, y si por alguna razón te hiciera algo solo no lo tomes muy a pecho ¿De acuerdo? ----- me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome otro pequeño beso de despedida._

_____ De acuerdo, pero espero que Edward este siempre aquí. ---- le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, como si con esa acción pudiera controlar su cerebro, el subió en su auto y me dijo adiós con su mano, entre en la casa sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, un dios personificado en un chico hermoso del cual todas las chicas del instituto seguían se había fijado en mi, era algo que no me hubiera imaginado nunca. Subí corriendo a mi habitación tenía que contarle todo a mama así que tome su fotografía entre mis manos y subí a mi cama ella tenía que saber que el chico más bello de todos era ahora mi novio._

* * *

_*EDWARD POV*_

_Me sentía tan emocionado que no me había dado cuenta de la hora, llegue a mi casa emocionado y muy contento, subí de dos en dos las escaleras entrando en mi habitación, no había encendido la luz así que cuando me puse la pijama y me disponía a brincar en mi cama, la presencia de alguien hay me tomo por sorpresa, pegándome un susto de muerte._

_____ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Anthony? Me asustaste. ---- el estaba recostado en mi cama con mis audífonos puestos. Me miro torciendo la boca, y se paró de un brinco poniendo si nariz en uno de mis hombros._

_____ ¿Estuviste hasta ahora con ella verdad? ---- me culpo._

_____ Si estaba con Bella, investigando cosas. ---- mentí y mi hermano entrecerró los ojos mirándome._

_____ ¿Qué averiguaste? ---- me pregunto._

_____ Le pregunte porque usaba siempre esa fea chaqueta, y lo que ella me conto es muy triste. ---- en mi memoria veía a Bella con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas contándome lo ocurrido con su mama y comprendí porque la seguía usando._

_____ ¿Qué fue lo que te conto? ---- Anthony se tiro en mi cama de nuevo._

_____ Mira hermano esa chaqueta fue un regalo de su mama el mismo día que ella murió en un accidenté, te das cuenta ella no tiene mama, pobrecilla, ¿Verdad? ---- trate de poner cara de yo no hice nada._

_____ ¿Edward y que mas paso? ---- me presiono, de pronto recordé mi primer pregunta que todavía tenía en mi cabeza._

_____ Le pregunte porque odiaba a Mike Newton, y sabes tengo la sospecha de que ese maldito le hizo algo muy grave, porque ella se reusó a contarme que fue exactamente. ---- mi hermano se intereso en eso y se sentó dándome un lugar, me senté a su lado y unimos fuerzas._

_____ Eso tenemos que averiguarlo, quiero saber que fue lo que ese gusano asqueroso de Mike le pudo haber hecho a Bella. Así que mañana tenemos que hablar con él, yo iré a la escuela por la mañana y tu iras en las clases después del almuerzo, ¿Estás de acuerdo? ---- le dije así tendría la oportunidad de tener mi momento con mi novia por la mañana._

_____ Hermano cambie una de las clases, creo que te agradara biología no será igual nunca más para los dos, compartiremos mesa con Bella. ---- sonreí como idiota solo pensando tenerla tan cerca, la imagen de sus labios y sus ojos cerrados besándome llenaban mi recuerdo._

_____ Quieres regresar al presente, tienes cara de un adolecente en plena pubertad, y tú sonrisa te delata. No quiero mentiras hermano quiero sinceridad. ---- me dijo como si no le importara así que me arme de valor y lo solté._

_____ Anthony no quiero que vayas a besarla, ella me gusta mucho y la quiero para mi, si te interesa mejor dímelo y terminamos con este juego, yo me estoy enamorando de ella de verdad. Y no pienso hacerle ningún daño, hermano nunca te e pedido nada, pero ahora te ruego que no trates de enredar las cosas con ella hermano solo olvida a Bella en esa apuesta, te apoyare en destruir a Newton pero sin involucrar a Bella. ---- le dije lo más calmado posible tal vez con el dialogo el entendería mis argumentos pero erre mis buenas intenciones._

____ Edward. Hermano creo que tenemos un gran problema. Bella no solo te interesa a ti, ella me gusta y mucho así que tengo que pensar si vale la pena dejarte libre el camino con ella, no sé si yo sería capaz de dejar a el amor de mi vida en tus manos, así que te dejo para que descanses seguimos con la plática mañana. ---- salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta a su espalda, dejándome con sus palabras en el aire, era mi hermano y a la vez mi rival como habíamos llegado hasta este punto como habíamos llegado a ser enemigos cuando compartimos hasta los nueve meses en el vientre de nuestra madre, además de ser gemelos idénticos, Bella me quería a mí, ella quería a Edward por lo que yo era, ella veía mis virtudes y también yo era el que le gustaba ella se sentía segura conmigo así que no tenia porque dudar que Bella estaría solo a mi lado._

_

* * *

_

_**CHICAS, espero que les guste el capi estoy tratando de subir lo más rápido que mis oportunidades me lo permiten saben que las quiero mucho y que estoy creando mis fics solo para ustedes, a todas y cada una de ustedes las que se toman unos minutos para dejar comentarios no saben cómo se los agradezco sus reviews me dan el estimulo a seguir muchas pero muchas gracias.**_

_**Su apoyo incondicional a mis otros fics se los agradezco también, CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS, está en la recta final y CORAZON PRISIONERO toma impulso Niñas se los agradezco.**_

_**A mis amigas las desveladas no me olvido de ustedes amigas, a la pervertida numero uno te mando besos amiga Bichito sabes que estás presente en mi corazón. **_

_**Su amiga de siempre **__**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	9. ENAMORADOS DE ELLA

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**ENAMORADOS DE ELLA**

**(CAPITULO 9) **

* * *

*ANTHONY POV*

Salí de la habitación de Edward con la frente en alto, no me iba a sentir vulnerable ante él en estos momentos, así que más le valía entender perfectamente mi actitud, el reto de conquistar a bella ya no era problema de Newton y mío, ahora era de mi propio hermano y por supuesto mío también, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo aria pero Bella iba a conocer mi verdadero yo, así que la pequeña Alice me ayudaría, ella me debía un favor y era hora de que me lo pagara.

Me deje caer en mi cama, tenía que poner en orden mis ideas, la forma de cómo Bella se comportaba conmigo, y no sabía si era la misma de cómo ella era con Edward, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

___ "Pase" está abierto. ----- grite sentándome en la cama.

___ ¿Cómo está mi osito panda? ----- mi mama me saludo con el irritante apodo, al tiempo que se sentaba en un lado de mi, dándome un beso en la frente.

___ Bien mama, solo pensaba. ----- le respondí.

___ Cariño he notado que estas peleando mucho con tu hermano, y la verdad no entiendo porque. Quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué pasa? ----- paso su brazo por mis hombros en gesto maternal como lo hacía siempre que estábamos metidos en un problema, así que en cuestión de segundos decidí contarle que una chica me gustaba, quizás ella me ayudaría con las muchas preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

___ ¿Mama puedo preguntarte algo? ----- le dije por fin, me sentía apenado por tener esta plática con ella pero que "Demonios ella era mi madre no".

___ No tienes ni que pedirlo mi osito, sabes que siempre soy todo oídos para ustedes, ¿Dime qué quieres saber? ----- llene mis pulmones de aire y tome valor para que esta fuera la primera vez que mi madre supiera que yo era igual que Edward, era igual no solo en apariencia si no también en sentimientos.

___ ¿Mama que pensarías si te dijera que una chica me trae de cabeza? ----- ella abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces sin pronunciar nada así que me di cuenta de su asombro, mi confesión la había tomado desprevenida.

___ Hijo no tengo nada que decir al respecto solo que me da un gusto enorme que por fin hallas encontrado la chica adecuada para ti, ¿Y dime es bonita? ----- el rostro de mi madre demostraba interés en mi por primera vez.

___ Es la chica más hermosa con la que me he topado, ella reúne todo mama, es inteligente, simpática, agradable, divertida, ocurrente, comprensiva, hermosa. ----- tal vez tenía cara de un perfecto idiota pero no me importo, mis sentimientos cambiaron mi caparazón abriéndolo ante mi madre, ella me miraba con ojos cariñosos la sonrisa que se iba dibujando en su cara perfecta me inducia a contarle mas así que lo aria, mi madre me tenía que ayudar.

___ Mi osito panda, te miro demasiado interesado en esa chica, ¿Pero dime? ¿Ella te corresponde? No quiero saber que sufres por ella. ----- no podía contarle lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos hecho, de seguro que ella no lo entendería así que omitiría ese pequeñito detalle en mi confesión.

___ No lo sé aun mama, creo que le gusto, pero yo quiero que ella me quiera. ¿Mama como hago para que ella me ame? ----- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas creo que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por ellas, en mi interior una sensación nueva invadió mi estomago y subió por mi pecho, no sabía cómo explicármelo a mí mismo, pues la imagen que llenaba mi mente solo eran de la carita de Bella en el incidente del hielo, el día que me había dado cuenta que ella era la monja.

___ Bueno hijo esa pregunta lo cambia todo. ----- respondió mi mama más seria que antes con la expresión calmada pero no relajada.

___ ¿Por qué lo dices mama? Solo te estoy pidiendo algunos tips eso es todo, yo quisiera saber cómo se conquista el corazón de una mujer, como logro llenar su mente y su vida. ----- mi madre tenía la boca abierta no daba crédito a lo que salía de mis labios así que por ultimo solo baje la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

___ A las mujeres nos gustan los detalles, entre más románticos y más cursis mejor. ----- comenzó ella mirando al frente y no a mí.

___ ¿Qué clase de detalles mama? ¿Te refieres a regalarle flores y chocolates? ------ le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

___ No mi osito. Me refiero a poemas y detalles únicos que nunca se olvidan, cosas que se quedan en tu memoria por el resto de tu vida, no puedo decir algo en específico, pero me imagino que tu creatividad se activara para complacer a la joven que te ha robado el corazón mi niño, por primera vez veo ese brillo en tus ojos, y no quiero equivocarme pero parece ser que te estás enamorando y no quiero verte sufrir. ----- sentía mi cara arder, de seguro estaba totalmente roja, así que solo baje mas la cabeza para impedir que mi madre me viera algo avergonzado.

___ El amar a otra persona es entrega, es dedicación, es bondad, es comprensión, humildad, fortaleza, apoyo, entereza. No solo es decir te amo, es estar presente en la vida de esa persona y que ella sepa que la primera persona con la que puede contar esta parada frente a ella, quisiera saber que me entiendes hijo, quisiera poder hacerte este paso más fácil, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, y puedes traer a la chica cuando quieras solo recuerda algo muy importante Anthony, no juegues con los sentimientos de ella, eso hijo es algo que nosotras las mujeres no perdonamos nunca, en nuestro alfabeto engaño no existe. ----- si mi madre supiera que yo ya había violado esa parte, si me atreviera a contarle que mi hermano y yo nos asíamos pasar por una sola persona, de seguro ella nos odiaría, pues habíamos herido a muchas chicas con eso, y nunca nos habían descubierto, pero en este caso era diferente, porque hasta yo mismo quería que todo saliera a la luz y que Bella supiera que éramos dos los mentirosos y no solo uno.

___ Te prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no herir a nadie, y mucho menos a la chica, esta vez voy a jugar mis cartas limpiamente, solo tengo otra pregunta. ¿Cómo hago para escribir un poema? ----- mi madre sonrió y puso una de sus manos al lado donde se suponía yo tenía el corazón, me dio un beso en la frente salió de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra, ahora, me había quedado mas confundido que al principio de la plática así que Salí tras ella y la alcance en el pasillo tomándola de la mano.

___ Espera mama. No me dejes así, ¿Qué significa tu mano en mi pecho? ----- ella me miro directo a los ojos y sonrió.

___ Eso mi osito significa que dejes a tu corazón hablar por ti, cuando eso pase quiere decir que estás listo para que escribas no solo un poema sino versos y cartas de amor, que ella guardara entre las cosas que más ama, que las pondrá en un pequeño baúl y las enredará con un listón rojo para que no se maltraten, y entonces cuando llegue el momento mágico se las mostrara a sus hijas o nietas cuando llegue ese precisó pero solo hasta ese momento. ----- los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lagrimas y casi podría jurar que ella hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitarlo, así que le di un beso en su frente y le di la espalda regresando a mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que ella me había dicho esta noche, y que mañana mismo pondría en práctica, mi madre no tendría que decir nada de mi si yo me convertía en un verdadero caballero, mi amazona se lo merecía.

Por la mañana me desperté muy temprano así que Salí sin hacer el menor ruido posible Edward se llevaría una sorpresa cuando quisiera ir al instituto y se topara con que yo había ido sin molestarlo, fui directo al pequeño supermercado del pueblo, en otra ocasión había visto que en ese lugar vendían unas rosas hermosas así que entre con mi gabardina puesta me pare el cuello y la solapa me acomode las gafas de sol, y me acerque a la caja registradora con dos rosas una de ellas era blanca y la otra rosa pálido, la chica que era la cajera me miro varias veces así que no aguante mas y reprimí gritarle.

___ ¿Pasa algo señorita? ----- le pregunte con los dientes apretados mi maldito humor había amanecido en las puertas de la luna.

___ ¿Son hermosas verdad? ----- me dijo apuntando las rosas, cosa que en verdad no sabía que venía al caso.

___ Si muy bonitas. ----- respondí lo más amable posible poniendo en práctica mi autocontrol.

___ No quiero molestarlo joven, pero esas rosas se llaman primer amor, y debe tener en cuenta que si su amor no es verdadero las rosas se marchitaran antes de que su novia las mire, y no se ría no es una superstición ni nada por el estilo, es real créame. ----- trataba por todos los medios de no soltar la carcajada pero no pude evitar sonreir con sus palabras así que solo page y Salí rápidamente al instituto tenía que encontrar a Bella antes de que entrara a clases.

A cada paso que daba dentro de la escuela miraba las rosas, y se veían frescas como cuando las había comprado, no tenían nada eran igual de hermosas, me acerque a su casillero y por una rendija metí una nota, las dos rosas las pegue en la puerta con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva así que ella las vería cuando llegara a tomar sus libros, me pareció de lo más natural pues no llamaba mucho la atención de la gente a mi alrededor, así que me dispuse a ir a mi primera calase, no había avanzado cuatro pasos cuando escuche el ruido ensordecedor de su cafetera que ella llamaba pickup, mire por la ventana de la clase de matemáticas justo cuando ella esquivaba a los morosos en el estacionamiento, se veía igual que todos los días, su horrible impermeable naranja y de seguro su no tan bonita chaqueta café amarillosa, pero yo sabía que dentro de esa montaña de plástico y tela vieja había una linda chica que me hacia sonreir como idiota, pues eso fue lo que vi en el vidrio de la ventana, mi cara con una sonrisa más que idiota.

Cada que veía el reloj de la pared quería desintegrarlo con la mirada los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos y la hora del almuerzo se alargaba demasiado, así que como tantas veces lo había hecho simplemente me Salí de clase, tenía que verla, tenía que saber cuál había sido su reacción, el corredor estaba completamente vacío así que no me costó nada ver que en su casillero ya no estaban las rosas, ¿Cuál sería su pensamiento al verlas? ¿Ella podría llegar a enamorarse de mí? ¿Y si ella me elegía a mi? ¿Qué le podía ofrecer una persona como yo? Las dudas y los sentimientos de culpa llenaban mis pensamientos, la verdad nunca había tenido remordimientos pues yo decía tener memoria de teflón donde no se me quedaba pegado nada y podía librarme de cualquier cosa que me disgustara o me hiciera sentir mal. Pero con ella carca era demasiado diferente, todavía no entendía lo que sentía dentro, quizás porque nunca lo había sentido por alguien, cuando la clase termino y los compañeros llenaron los pasillos la busque entre la ola de personas pero no la podía encontrar, así que fui al patio para ver si ella se dirigía la gimnasio y para mi sorpresa la vi subirse a su pickup, corrí como loco quitando gente de mi paso para alcanzarla tenía que ver cómo reaccionaba ella ante mis rosas.

___ Hola Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? ----- le pregunte llegando a su ventana.

___ Bien gracias voy de camino te veo después. ----- pero ella ni siquiera me miro, así que no podía dejarla ir así como así tenía que ver sus ojos y saber lo que le habían parecido mis rosas, pero cuando enfoque mi vista al asiento del pasajero creo que me atragante, un enorme y cundo digo enorme es porque era realmente gigantesco arreglo de rosas rojas, con un listón dorado y cuatro globos que pegaban al techo de la cabina, quería sacar las tal vez cinco docenas de rosas y lanzarlas al cesto de la basura pero no era así como me tenía que comportar.

___ ¿Anthony estas bien? ---- me pregunto en un susurro cuando la mire pude apreciar que ella me miraba con intensidad algo que nunca había hecho.

___ Si bien, ¿Veo que te gustaron las rosas? ----- Mi pregunta me salió como lo más obvio del mundo, para mi entera satisfacción ella me regalo una sonrisa radiante que acentuó su hoyuelo, las mariposas en mi estomago se hicieron presentes nuevamente, y creo que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de Bella que me miraba buscando mis ojos, entonces ella poso su mano tibia en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarla justamente a sus orbes color chocolate derretido.

___ ¿Fuiste tú verdad? Quiero decir, las rosas de mi casillero y estas, que dejaste en mi pickup. ----- ella volvió a sonreir mirando a un lado dónde estaba el monstruoso arreglo floral, así que quien allá sido el culpable no saldría bien parado conmigo hoy.

___ ¿Espero que hayan sido de tu agrado? ----- mentí como un maestro no tuve nervios de adjudicarme ese detalle.

___ Son hermosas, nunca nadie me había regalado tantas rosas, de verdad son bellísimas. ----- pues gracias al que se atrevió a darle semejante cantidad de rosas, pensé en mi interior.

___ No son más bellas que tu amazona. Tú eres la chica más bonita que yo he conocido en mi vida. ----- el carmesí de sus majillas se intensifico y mordió sus labios al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, eso era precisamente lo que me gustaba de ella, que no se pudiera apreciar a sí misma, su belleza natural y su espontaneidad para cualquier situación, Bella se caracterizaba por no ser una mujer plástica, y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía unas ganas de besarla, solo podía ver como se mordía los labios.

___ ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Pasa algo malo en mi rostro? ----- sonreí como un idiota, ella realmente me gustaba.

___ No simplemente eres bellísima. ----- afirme obligándola a que bajara la mirada avergonzada, pase una de mis manos a su mejilla derecha y acaricié la textura de su piel suave tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas.

___ Te veo después Anthony, tengo una cita con un magisterio, me van a evaluar para la universidad del próximo año, si califico tendré una beca completa y podre estudiar lo que yo quiera, ¿Te imaginas? ----- en estos momentos como me daba coraje no haber tenido el atino de y haberme aplicado en la escuela los años anteriores, por lo menos para poder graduarme junto con ella.

___ Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Bella, eres muy inteligente y te mereces la mejor oportunidad. ----- con el corazón en la mano pronuncie esas palabras ella en respuesta acarició mi mano y después me la retiro de su rostro para encender el tremendo ruido, que dejaba en el aire las palabras que le dije, pero estoy seguro que ella había podido leer en mis labios él. Te quiero mi amazona.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

La sorpresa no terminaba Anthony se había comportado como todo una caballero, las rosas que adornaban tanto mi casillero como mi pickup eran hermosas, sus palabras de que yo era igual de bella que las flores me daban vuelta en mi cabeza, y si su personalidad de Edward no tuviera razón y su otro yo fuera tan amable y tierno como era el Edward que tanto me gustaba, hoy Anthony se había portado tan lindo y delicado como Edward, en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que se trataban de dos personas completamente diferentes, pero iguales, las cosas que había hablado con el eran lo mismo, ¿Y si por alguna razón ellos fueran dos personas distintas? ¿Y si se tratara de dos personas y no de una sola? Pero era descabellado, como alguien tan noble y tierno como Edward haría algo así. ¿Y si el sinceró era Anthony? De pronto los dos pares de ojos vinieron como flash a mi memoria, en su diseño algo no coincidía, en su interior algo en sus orbes era distinto, y yo tenía que averiguar que era o me dejaba de llamar Isabella Swan.

HOLA chicas como han estado espero que bien, por fin mi mente se quiere despejar así que aquí tienen un capi, seguido por otro de ENTRE LAS CENIZAS espero que les agraden y dejen mi carpeta de los comentarios más llena que de costumbre plis Niñas creo que me lo merezco por el esfuerzo, jajajajjjajajjajajajjajaj.

Saben que no es verdad háganlo si así lo consideran.

GRACIAS por todo saben que aquí sigo y me estoy aplicando para dejar más actualizaciones mas seguidas.

Su amiga de siempre

SIV-LUNITA-SIV.


	10. BUSCANDO AL RESPONSABLE

**BUSCANDO AL RESPONSABLE**

**(CAPITULO 10)**

***ANTHONY POV***

* * *

___ Anthony Cullen. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Eres un mal nacido ¿lo sabías? ----- Edward abandono el banquillo cerca del piano y me cerró el paso antes de subir las escaleras, en verdad que mi hermano me irritaba cuando se ponía de esta manera.

___ Déjame pasar Edward estoy cansado, y tengo que ducharme. ----- pero el no se movió y me disguste más aun.

___ No hasta que me digas ¿Por qué fuiste hoy a el instituto? Se suponía que era mi turno de ir, y cuando me desperté esta mañana tu sabandija ya te habías escapado. ----- apreté los puños evitando a toda costa soltarle tremendo derechazo si mi mama me veía ella se disgustaría mucho conmigo, después de la plática de ayer.

___ En verdad estoy algo cansado hermanito, pero si quieres respuestas pues las tendrás. Se supone que el que tiene que asistir al instituto soy precisamente yo, y si me provocas no volverás a poner un pie en ese lugar. ¿Me entendiste hermanito? ---- -- sus ojos se abrieron el doble no daba crédito a mis palabras quite su mano que bloqueaba mi paso y cuando iba ya a la mitad de las escaleras, me gire y con una gran sonrisa le dije triunfante.

___ O por cierto Edward. A Bella le encantaron las rosas que le enviaste, pero lastima ella pensó que yo tuve ese detalle. ----- si él había abierto los ojos grandes cuando le di ese aviso su ira salió empujándome escaleras arriba, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar solo retrocedo como un cangrejo asustado, entrando en mi habitación de espaldas.

___ ¿Qué dijiste de las rosas? ------ escupió entre dientes.

___ Que a ella le encantaron. ------ pronuncie burlón, en una enorme sonrisa.

___ ¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa? ¿Dime donde tienes el maldito cerebro Anthony? ----- me grito empujándome a mi cama.

___ ¿Pero porque te enojas ella piensa que tu y yo somos uno solo? ----- me defendí como pude al verlo estrellar su puno en la pared, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto así antes.

___ "Yo no le envié nada idiota" ----- grito con desprecio golpeando la puerta al salir, no podía ser posible que el maldito de Newton tuviera ese gesto con ella ¿O sí?

___ ¿Edward a dónde vas? Grite asomando la cabeza al pasillo pero el ya se había ido, unos minutos después escuche el galope de uno de los caballos, el iba a buscarla de seguro, maldije a lo bajo porque el sabia donde estaban los malditos abedules, la única cosa útil que se me ocurrió fue tomar el celular y marcar el numero del cretino Newton.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Mis músculos estaban en tensión antes de que llegara mi hermano, pero ahora ardían y dolían de tanto que los apretara a el lomo del caballo, tenía que encontrarla y ver con mis propios ojos que ella estaba convencida de que Anthony le había regalado rosas. No era el problema las rosas, sino de quien venían.

Mi carrera era demasiado rápida y temeraria pues pasaba muy cerca de las ramas y en cualquier momento una podía tirarme del caballo, pero lo único que quería era verla tenerla cerca de mí y decirle cuanto la había extrañado el día de hoy, "Extrañado el día de hoy ¿pues que estas idiota o qué?" la voz de mi conciencia subió dos octavas pues no estaba pensando cuerdamente, tantas imágenes venia a mi mente pero no quería pensar a otro cerca de ella.

Ya cerca del abedul más alto me pare por unos segundos percibiendo movimientos en las hojas o los movimientos de su yegua pero no la alcance a ver nada solo unas ardillas jugando y un ciervo comiendo hiedra, entonces el estomago se me encogió de celos, gire la cabeza del caballo bruscamente indicándole el camino hacia la casa de Bella, ella tenía que estar ahí, ella tenía que estar ahí, me repetía a mí mismo.

Como un ladrón observe los movimientos en el interior las sombras de los arboles me cubrían por completo así que era fácil pasar desapercibido para cualquier persona, casi pego un grito cuando la vi en la planta alta, cerca de la ventana ella sostenía un libro y parecía que lloraba pues tenía un pañuelo en sus manos, del garaje salió un auto y las luces casi me iluminan pero termine pecho tierra escondiéndome de el auto patrulla de su padre, cuando el ruido de los neumáticos se alejaron lo suficiente, me aventure a acercarme a la casa en la parte de atrás había una escalera tirada en el césped sin pensarlo dos veces la coloque en la pared, mis piernas actuaron por instinto trepando uno a uno los peldaños hasta la ventana donde ella estaba sumergida y concentrada en la lectura, con los nudillos de una de mis manos toque el vidrio de la ventana haciéndola pegar un grito de horror. Pero en cuanto ella me miro se tapo la boca mirando a la puerta, entonces se acerco a la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

___ ¿Pero tú has perdido la cabeza Cullen? Mi papa te puede ver. ----- dijo en pánico total.

___ Tranquila mono araña, el se acaba de ir. ----- le dije ganándome una sonrisa y sus manos en las mías, transmitiéndome de nuevo esa electricidad de la primera vez que tuvimos contacto físico.

___ ¿Puedo pasar? ----- le pregunté mirando con interés su habitación.

___ Claro pasa, solo cierra los ojos para que no mires el desorden. ----- me advirtió al tiempo que una de mis piernas traspasaba el marco de la ventana introduciéndome en el interior de su casa.

___ ¿No eres muy ordenada que digamos no? ----- al pasar junto a ella me soltó un codazo por mi afirmación.

___ "Ey" criticas por favor, tú no eres quien para venir sin invitación a mi ventana y de paso fisgar en mis cosas. ----- me reí de su reacción pero mis ojos se centraron en la mesita del fondo, tal como había dicho mi hermano el inmenso arreglo floral estaba ahí, en dos o tres zancadas me pare de frente a él, sentía la mirada de ella clavada en mi espalda, pero a mí me revolvían el estomago los celos que tenia, ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a esto?

___ De nuevo gracias por las flores, Hubieras visto la cara de mi padre cuando entre con ellas, creo que por poco sufre un infarto el pobre al ver el tamaño del arreglo. ----- la mire atreves de un pequeño espejo donde había muchas fotos, pensé que serian sus amigos pero cuando me acerque pude ver a muchos de los chicos que ella llamaba el clan de los idiotas, me gire mirándola de frente con una de mis cejas levantadas, no veía la conexión entre esa gente y ella.

___ ¿Te estás preguntando porque ellos están ahí no? ----- me dijo parándose a mi lado mirando al espejo, para mi sorpresa ella deslizó su mano entre las mías y se dio la vuelta para que yo la siguiera.

___ Es el club de los que me odian. Así le llamo a ese espejo, porque puedes encontrar a cada uno de ellos ahí. ----- suprimí una carcajada disimulándola malamente con una tos nada real, pero me cogió de sorpresa su explicación.

___ No creo que alguien te pueda odiar, con lo fascinante que eres, en verdad que me gustas y mucho. ----- las palabras salieron sin una orden registrada en mi cerebro solo salieron, me quede inmóvil son saber que hacer o que decir, la miraba removerse a mi lado pero ella tampoco dijo nada, su mano soltó la mía y pensé que se había disgustado conmigo por la forma brusca de confesar mía sentimientos así ella, pero cuando la mire, su rostro estaba rojo y miraba al piso.

___ ¿Por qué yo? ----- por un momento no entendí su pregunta y me causo curiosidad seguir mirando cada rincón de su habitación.

___ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ----- le pregunte distraídamente.

___ Sencillo, ¿Por qué precisamente a mi tuviste que buscar? Quiero decir ¿Por qué yo? No soy una muchacha popular, ni tengo las faldas cortas, ni soy como las demás a las que tú estás acostumbrado a tratar, las chicas que casi parecen unas modelos de pasarela cada mañana modelando diferentes atuendos, dejando a todos los chicos babeando. ¿Dime porque me escogiste a mí? ----- yo miraba cada poro de su rostro perfecto y procesaba sus palabras, ella no se miraba a sí misma como yo lo hacía, ella era la criatura más bella que yo había visto jamás, levante mis manos cubriendo los costados de su rostro, su piel era tan tersa como los pétalos de las rosas que adornaban su habitación, ella levanto la mirada poniendo su vista en mis ojos que se deleitaban con su color, el color perfecto del chocolate derretido en pleno verano.

___ No tengo un porque Isabella, pero si lo tuviera te diría que es porque eres perfecta para mi, simplemente única. ----- me fui acercando a ella la iba a besar pero tenía que decirle la verdad tenía que contarle que Anthony y yo éramos dos personas distintas, que él era mi hermano.

___ "Edward" ¿Quieres besarme? ----- sus palabras me sorprendieron gratamente, así que baje mi cabeza hasta alcanzar con mi boca sus labios, tan suaves y dulces como un durazno en primavera, sus manos viajaron hasta mi cuello y al sentir como sus dedos se entrelazaban con mi pelo, un pequeño gruñido salió de mi garganta, soltando el aire dentro de su boca que respondió con más fuerza, sus labios exigían mas de los míos y su lengua masajeo a la mía, con movimientos suaves, me éramos expertos ni nada pero la sentí tan dispuesta a la entrega que tumbe su delicado cuerpo contra los colchones de la cama, mi cuerpo encima de ella con la necesidad de sentir el calor que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel, mis manos lujuriosas recorrieron una de sus piernas y con la palma en palpaba su muslo cadera y trasero, así casi volverme loco al sentir la piel desnuda de su cintura, "Edward para" "Edward no está bien lo que haces" "Tienes que parar esto de inmediato ahora" mi conciencia gritaba y gruñía en mi cabeza dándome patadas mentales, y tenía razón yo no quería hacerle esto, yo la quería pero no así, no de esta forma.

En mi pecho sentí sus manos como dos brasas quemando todo a su paso, no podía hacerlo no quería hacerlo, con todo el autocontrol del que fui consiente me separe de ella dejándola recostada en la cama, su respiración era errática y tenía su boca abierta en la mas deliciosa mueca de placer que había visto, se mordió el labio y casi me le tiro encima de nuevo, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien ella se lo merecía.

___ Bella no quiero lastimarte, me gustas demasiado para tomarte así, quiero que me conozcas y conocerte. ¿Si tú me lo permites claro? ----- la tome de la mano ayudándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sentándome a su lado, mis latidos habían vuelto a ser normales y oía como su respiración se pausaba.

___ ¿Es que acaso no te gusto lo suficiente para hacer el amor conmigo? ----- creo que salte al oír su pregunta, me arrodille ante ella tomando su rostro entre mis manos y pegando la frente a la suya.

___ Pequeño mono araña, te deseo más de lo que piensas, pero te quiero el doble, y te voy a respetar, no te tomare así aquí y ahora, cuando eso pase será porque tú también me quieras igual que yo a ti, ----- bese su frente, ojos y pelo, el aroma de su champú me encantaba desde la primera vez, aquel día de nuestro primer beso, ella escandio su rostro en mi pecho y con un gran suspiro paso sus brazos por debajo de mis brazos apretándome a ella, el calor era sobrenatural, los sentimientos volaban a nuestro alrededor como unas ondas magnéticas, como si yo fuera una gran plancha de metal y ella fuera un imán gigante, que me tenia atrapado sin poderme mover pensar o razonar, lo admitía me estaba enamorando de ella, y no sabía que iba a pasar cuando Anthony lo supiera.

___ ¿Edward que era lo que me tenías que decir? ----- mis ojos se centraron en ella, yo nunca dije nada de decirle algo en voz alta, ¿O si lo hice?

___ Te tenía que confesar algo. ----- mi lado egoísta me torturaba por dentro poniéndome miles de imágenes en mi mente, ella decepcionada de mi y sin más tome una decisión que tal vez en el futuro cercano me cobrara factura.

___ Dímelo nomas, no te voy a juzgar ni nada. ----- sus ojitos brillaban en la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche, así que solté el aire y pedí perdón al cielo por cobarde.

___ Yo no te regale esas rosas. ----- le dije apuntando el mostroso arreglo con la barbilla, ella siguió mi seña y sonrió.

___ Ya lo sabía tontito. ----- me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando algo de el cajón de su mesa de noche, mi boca se abrió cuando ella me entrego dos notas, en una decía que ella era especial, y en la otra que solo necesitaba una oportunidad con ella, la mire confundido y ella solo sonrió divertida al mirar mi cara.

___ ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ----- le pregunte confundido.

___ Al llegar aquí mire la nota, estaba entre las hojitas y como es verde pues no la mire antes. ----- ella misma me dijo cual de las notas no era la de Anthony. ¿Pero de quién demonios eran las flores?

___ Ya miras tienes muchos admiradores, escondidos por ahí. ----- sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro, después de una rato me para y quise llegar a la ventana, tenía que regresar a la casa.

___ Edward no te vayas quédate un rato mas por favor. ----- no podía negarme, pero ella corría mucho riesgo aquí sola conmigo deseándola tanto, y sabiendo que en el momento que yo flaqueara un poco ella seria mía, me senté en la cama y puse mi espalda pegada al cabecero, ella se acomodo a mi lado tomando mis manos al tiempo que su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, ya entrada la madrugada la respiración de Bella era acompasada, ella se había quedado dormida en mi regazo su cabello marrón se desparramaba por mis piernas y mis manos, el olor de su perfume me agradaba era delicado y sobrio, así que con cuidado la recosté en su cama tapando su hermoso cuerpo con una manta la noche estaba helada y en su habitación hacia mucho frio por tener la ventana abierta, me deslice escaleras abajo, y busque al pobre caballo que había dejado amarrado dentro de algunos árboles, mi estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro, le había dicho que la quería, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, sus carisias y sus besos me lo gritaban, no me importaba que Anthony pusiera resistencia al final ella me había escogido a mí.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS YO OTRA VEZ**

**Espero que este corto pero buen capi les guste y que me gratifiquen con sus comentarios, mis pobres gemelitos no saben que no tendrán un solo competidor sino que habrá uno que había estado escondido y ya se decidió salir a la luz, ¿Quién será?**

**Las veo luego en la siguiente actualización mis Niñas y las que no son tan peques también.**

**Un consejo no se pierda el siguiente capítulo porque estará color de hormigas brava.**

**SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE**

**Que las quiere montones**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	11. EL PRADO PARTE 1

COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

EL PRADO (PARTE 1)

(CAPITULO 11)

* * *

*ANTHONY POV*

Mi hermano no llegaba así que lo espere hasta que cruzo la puerta, ya eran cerca de las cuatro treinta de la madrugada cuando entro con una cara de idiota, su maldita felicidad era mi sufrimiento, ella había estado con el hasta ahora, ¿Pero done? Yo tenía miles de preguntas en mi mente cuando paso junto a mí sin verme.

___ ¿No sabía que a la monjita le permitían visitas a altas horas de la noche? ---- Edward casi salto del susto, pero yo no estaba para bromas, yo quería saber cómo él estaba con ella, y donde.

____ No tengo porque darte explicaciones Anthony, si Bella quiere mi compañía ese no es tu problema, así que limítate a tus propios asuntos quieres. ----- ¿Que pensaba mi hermano que yo le daría la libertad de conquistar a Bella solo porque él lo decía?

___ Es mi problema también y lo sabes, ella piensa que tu eres yo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Somos uno solo, uno de los dos no existe para ella, Y si no lo recuerdas Edward tu eres el impostor aquí, ¿Qué pensaría ella si yo le contara que somos dos en vez de uno? ------ la cara de Edward cambiaba de un estado anímico a otro, si él me retaba yo también podía ser un buen jugador, y estaba dispuesto a los riesgos que eso implicaba.

____ ¿No serias capas de eso verdad? ----- me reí en su cara subiendo la escalera sin responderle, tenia que inventar algo para llegar al corazón de Bella siendo yo mismo, siendo el Chico seguro de sí mismo hasta que ella entro en nuestras vidas, y una idea cruzo mi mente, tan rápida como un relámpago en el cielo iluminando mi brillante cerebro.

____ Ponme a prueba si tu quieres hermanito, pero te puedo asegurar que yo siempre seré el ganador. ----- le respondí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, el ya no me siguió por un momento pensé que el terminaría derribando la puerta pero no sucedió, me tire en mi cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de mi cabeza, tenía la idea solo tenía que llevarla a cabo, así que para mi preciosa amazona el día de mañana seria uno de los que ella nunca olvidaría.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Me desperté muy temprano mirando a mi alrededor, pero ya no encontré nada de él, se había ido en algún momento durante la noche, así que entre al baño y tome un ducha, el agua caliente relajaría mis engarrotados músculos, ¿Cómo había pasado todo? El en mi habitación y yo disfrutando plenamente de sus brazos y carisias, ¿Pero cómo me había atrevido a dejarlo pasar? ¿Y si mi papa lo hubiera encontrado? Cálmate Bella todo esta binen, esta mejor que bien, el te dijo que te quiere, y tu a él solo cálmate que todo saldrá de maravillas, mi voz interna trataba de calmarme pero mis músculos seguían tan tensos como al principio, había algo que me inquietaba, algo que no quería que pasara, la personalidad de Edward era mi favorita, pero no podía negar que Anthony también me cautivaba con su sinceridad y honestidad.

Después de vestirme y cepillar mi enredado cabello baje las escaleras para toparme en la entrada con la persona más querida, para mí lo consideraba como un hermano, el era mi mejor amigo y confidente.

___ Buenos días Jacob, ¿Dormiste bien fortachón? ---- le pregunte al pasar junto a él envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos, el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro doblando las rodillas para quedar a mi altura, si yo fuera cualquier otra mujer diría que Jacob era muy bello, alto, moreno, con unos músculos que quitarían el aliento a cualquiera, pero yo solo lo veía como mi mejor amigo. Y me imaginaba que el era un hermano mayor para mí.

___ No dormí como lo hubiera deseado, pero los buenos días fueron formidables. ----- me regalo una de sus radiantes sonrisas, y pase de largo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de sus indirectas, así que puse las tostadas en la estufa y encendí el café, me escondí dentro de la hielera y disimule poniendo los platos y los tapetes en la mesa.

___ ¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? ----- me pregunto después de un buen rato de silencio incomodo.

___ Tengo que ir al instituto, y la verdad muchas cosas que hacer por la tarde, un ensayos de Romeo y Julieta, y la verdad creo que saldré muy tarde. ¿Y tú que harás hoy? ----- toda mi atención la tenía en las tostadas como si ellas me fueran a responder, no quería enfrentarlo de frente, el y yo ya habíamos quedado de ser solo amigos, no podía aceptarlo como otra cosa.

___ Bueno. Bella te veré luego. ----- gire mi rostro, lo había ofendido si acaso el quería decirme algo, pero mi brusquedad en las palabras lo habían desanimado.

___ ¿Estás interesada en el tipo del otro día no. El tal Cullen? ----- no me espere su pregunta y el no me dio la cara para enfrentar mi respuesta.

___ El y yo solo somos amigos Jake. ----- le mentí descaradamente, no quería herirle más, no quería que le sufriera por mi culpa, Jacob era el único amigo que tenia, el siempre me había defendido de todos, incluso de Mike Newton, de ese maldito gusano.

___ No quiero explicaciones Bella, solo somos amigos lo recuerdas. ----- nunca me miro solo estrello la puerta al salir, como le podía decir que ya había dado mi corazón a alguien más, aunque algo me decía que había tomado una mala decisión.

Después de mordisquear una tostada, y tomarme el café casi frio, Salí a toda prisa al instituto, tenía que terminar mi ensayo para que la tarde me quedara libre y poder reunirme con Edward en los abedules, recordando la noche anterior al tener presente su sonrisa y la forma que fruncía el ceño cuando no le gustaba alguna de las preguntas que le hice, y la manera de cómo me miraba, sus manos apretándome a su pecho mientras yo me perdía en la inconsciencia de mis sueños, como alguien teniendo a un hombre así podía quedarse dormida a media platica, eso solo me pasaba a mí, ya me había contado muchas cosas que asía en la otra ciudad de donde venían, pero yo apenas había tomado confianza para preguntarle cosas personales, pero el maldito y traicionero sueño me gano, sintiéndome protegida y más que nada querida por primera vez, el me había demostrado que era todo un caballero, aunque mis malditas y traicioneras hormonas querían decidir por mí, tal vez si él hubiera querido poseerme ahí mismo yo no lo hubiera impedido, ese chico me tenia totalmente deslumbrada.

Casi ni me doy cuenta que ya estaba en el estacionamiento del instituto pero en la parte superior del edificio dos, una gran multitud estaba reunida, al principio pensé que eran los del equipo de básquetbol pero, al salir de mi pickup el zumbido de un motor llamo mi atención, era una motocicleta deportiva, de esas que salen solo en las películas de fast to furious, (rápido y furioso) donde el personaje del pelón sale de sus captores "Vaya" pase saliva pesadamente cuando el conductor me sonrió debajo de una gafas de diseñador, los símbolos de Couch se miraban a la distancia, ni trabajando un año podría costearme esas gafas.

Camine como siempre sin llamar mucho la atención, pero él no pensó lo mismo, el ruido se hizo más fuerte y una de las ruedas casi pisa uno de mis zapatos, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y casi me pongo a hiperventilar, el estaba más hermoso que nunca, una chaqueta de cuero color canela, un poco abierta dejando a la vista su camisa azul, un poco desabotonada y el salpicado bello de su pecho demasiado sexy para mi propia seguridad, su cabello mas revuelto que antes sus gafas, sus jeans deslavados, esas botas con grapas y hebillas a los lados, y mi fantasía frente a mí, si mi papa lo viera montado en esa máquina de seguro lo infraccionaba antes de salir del estacionamiento.

___ Hola mi amazona, muy buenos días. ¿Cómo estas hoy? ----- era la personalidad de Anthony, en el cuerpo de Edward, pero él estaba muy tranquiló y sonriente tal cual la noche anterior.

___ Hola Anthony, buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien? ----- no pude simular una risita demasiado de diablillo, el me miro por encima de los anteojos y me guiñó un ojo.

___ Tengo una invitación para ti mi amazona. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo? ---- al oírlo algo dentro de mi me gritaba que lo hiciera y el otro lado que no, que fuera prudente, pero él seguía sonriendo y eso me desarmaba, la campana llamando a clases me distrajo por un minuto y me di cuenta que todo el instituto nos miraba.

___ Todo el mundo nos mira, espero no ocasionarte problemas en tu club de fans, mira que aprecio mis cabellos todavía. ---- el soltó una carcajada audible indicándole a los que no observaban que lo hicieran.

___ De verdad que tu eres una mujer muy chistosa. ---- me dijo entere las carcajadas que movían todo su sensual cuerpo.

___ Qué bueno que te divierto, ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto mira que tengo conocidos? ---- el tapo su boca simulando acallar la risa, sus brazos se sacudían igual que si pecho.

___ ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Quieres venir? ---- pensé la palabras a cien mil por segundo, era una invitación tentadora, yo siempre había querido subirme a una maquina de esas, pero que pasaría con mi papa si se daba cuenta.

___ Sera en otro momento Anthony, tengo que ir a clases, y ya se está haciendo tarde. ---- el soltó una risitas esas que me molestaban tanto.

___ ¿Qué? ---- le pregunte disgustada por su actitud.

___ ¿No pensé que fueras una cobarde Isabella Swan? ---- me gire sobre mis talones mirando la cara de burla que el tenia, me caía tan mal cuando era arrogante y sínico.

___ No soy una cobarde. ---- le dije con los dientes apretados.

___ Si no eres una cobarde, entonces demuéstramelo ven conmigo. ----- esa sensación que había experimentado la noche que Jacob me reto a pelear con él.

___ No soy una cobarde, ya te lo dije, yo iré contigo a dar ese paseo. ---- el paso la mano derecha a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta y soltó un lazo de cuero, sujetaba un cazadora casi idéntica a la que el tenia puesta, la levanto frente a mis ojos, y me la puso en mis manos.

___ Vas a necesitar esto, tu fea chaqueta no te cubrirá el fio, el viento en la carretera pega con fuerza. ---- camine a mi pickup desabotonando mi chaqueta, se me hacia dolor quitármela, pero al final la avente dentro y cerré con un portazo, me coloque la chaqueta de cuero, y me mote detrás de él en su máquina infernal, como le decía mi papa a estos aparatos de velocidad.

___ ¿Vamos a ir muy lejos? ¿Podre regresar para la próxima clase? ---- le pregunte una octava más alto de lo normal, el rugido de el motor silenciaba mis palabras, en una vuelta ya casi para salir del estacionamiento, pensé que se derraparía y me sujete fuerte a su cintura, si él me tumbaba pues ya seriamos dos, solo sentí en mis palmas como se reía y su estomago se movía, no tardo mucho en tomar la carretera y alejarse de la ciudad, no quería verme como una niña así que no le pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos.

___ ¿Tienes miedo? ---- grito encima de su hombro, si le contestaba que no seria una mentirosa así que me acerqué a su oído y se lo grite.

___ Si tengo mucho miedo.

___ Entonces sujétate bien a mi cintura porque subiré la velocidad.

___ ¿Qué quieres que nos matemos? Tú estás loco ¿Lo sabías? ---- pero no respondió nada solo el rugido de el motor me acallo, mis brazos estaban sujetos a su cintura con todas mis fuerzas y mi cabeza escondida en su espalda si ponía atención podía oír sus pulmones llenándose de aire y su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido bombeando su sangre, la adrenalina que a él le gustaba a mi me tenia petrificada, aunque cómoda presionando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Después de un rato mas, pude abrir los ojos y podía ver como los arboles del bosque pasaban a nuestro lado como unos borrones entre café y verde, sin lograr formar las figuras por completo, su atención al frente me dejaba mirar su cabello revolverse con el viento de la velocidad con la que el conducía la infernal maquina, pero pude observar algo en su perfil el sonreía, "Si él estaba sonriendo" la felicidad se marcaba en sus pómulos y sus labios en una delicada sonrisa, lo estaba pasando bomba, el disfrutaba de la velocidad y el sentir el viento en su rostro, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso, me lo imaginaba galopando en su caballo pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado montado en una motocicleta.

No pregunte nada, no dije nada solo lo deje que el viviera este momento, para mí el tenerlo envuelto entre mis brazos era estar en el mismísimo paraíso así que si mi ángel se convertía en un demonio no me importaba porqué al fin y al cabo era la misma persona con la que yo había estado la noche anterior besándome y disfrutando de sus carisias.

___ Bella llegamos ahora tendrás que caminar un poco. ---- la maquina se detuvo y me ayudo a bajar, mi entrepierna sentía la vibración del motor, y sentía como si mis pies no tocaran el cuelo que pisaba, mi rostro ardía y mi cabello era una madeja de lo enredado que lo tenía.

___ ¿Está muy lejos?

___ No solo un par de kilómetros

___ ¿Un par de kilómetros dices?

___ ¿Qué pasa que tienes miedo estar conmigo asolas?

___ Tu sabes que nunca he tenido miedo estando contigo asolas, es otra cosa. ---- me daba vergüenza que el supiera lo torpe que era al caminar en realidad el nunca me había visto lo fácil que me caía.

___ ¿Pese dímela estamos en confianza o no? ---- se detuvo y choque con su espalda, el se giro en sus talones y levanto mi barbilla con gentileza.

___ Lo que pasa es que soy muy torpe bastante descoordinada y me caigo con facilidad. ---- baje la mirada a sus dedos no podía mirarlo a sus gafas de diseñador, en ellas podía ver mi cara de idiota al admitir que era una completa molestia cuando alguien tenía que sujetarme para no terminar embarrada de barro hasta las orejas.

___ Pues ese no es un problema para mi, si te tomo de la mano y te ayudo a brincar los obstáculos me tendrás que dar un premio, así que vamos pequeña cobarde sigamos caminando. ----- cuando me dijo pequeña mi corazón latió con fuerza esas palabras me decían mucho de mi Cullen me decía que en alguna parte de esta personalidad estaba la de el otro, así que sujete su mano con todas mis fuerzas y deje que el me arrastrara entre los árboles y musgos que cubrían todo a nuestro paso, el camino más pesado en momentos pero él me tomaba de la cintura y me ayudaba a subir y bajar de los troncos caídos.

___ ¡Mira ya llegamos! ----- dijo emocionado por la travesía y yo en una pieza, era una especie de prado en medio del espeso bosque, tan limpio y lleno de flores como si alguien lo hubiera diseñado solo para que estuviera ahí, una pequeña cascada llenaba el lugar con un sonido de paz, la luz del solo iluminaba los alrededores y las nubes amenazaban con taparlo, abrí la boca como idiota y lo mire a el cuándo se retiraba los lentes de sol, sus ojos llenos de orgullo por haberme sorprendido y me dedico esa sonrisa presumida que caracterizaba solo a Anthony.

___ Esto es simplemente hermoso. ---- yo estaba deslumbrada por la belleza del lugar, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir aquí cerca de mi casa, o cerca de Forks.

___ ¿Te gusta? Lo encontré por casualidad el otro día y me grabe bien como llegar aquí. Pero el paseo no termina aquí mi amazona, te tengo una sorpresa. ----- lo mire extrañada por sus palabras y me tomo nuevamente de la mano conduciéndome a uno de los extremos, creo que solté un jadeo al mirar lo que había ahí, un mantel tendido en el piso cubriendo el pasto y una canasta de picnic en el centro, el había planeado todo, el lo había hecho para mi, ¿sería posible que él se hubiera tomado estas molestias solo por mi? Mi mirada busco sus ojos y me deje llevar por él; momento mágico entre el y yo, puso sus manos en mis hombros y acercó su rostro al mío, mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar, la impresión del viaje, lo sorprendida del detalle y ahora de que el me quisiera besar, sus labios se estamparon en los míos, y sentí que no era la misma persona por lo exigente de sus labios atacando a los míos, pero sus manos pasaron envolviendo mi espalda y me deje llevar por sus carisias, sus labios cambiaron y fue un beso dulce delicado tomando los detalles para que yo los recordara, mis manos subieron por su pecho y se posaron en su cabello enredando en mis dedos los mechones rebeldes y sedosos, su boca entreabierta, y el delicioso sabor de su saliva me envolvieron por completo, mi lengua topo la suya que me recibió con ternura acentuando los movimientos en el interior de mi boca, era el beso más tierno, delicado, apasionado, fogoso, y hermoso que alguien me había dado, solo la falta de aire en mis pulmones me obligaron a retirarme de él, inhalé con profundidad, pero sin levantar la mirada, el cómo lo venía haciendo desde hacía varios días puso su frente en la mía y lleno sus pulmones inhalando sobre mi cabello, eso le gustaba.

___ Bella quiero decirte algo. ---- me tense al instante pero no logre subir la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

___ ¿Dime? ----- fue mi única palabra.

___ Te quiero, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, me tienes hecho un completo idiota por ti. ----- levante la mirada y ese detalle que lo diferenciaba de su otra personalidad, no estaba su mirada era tan dulce y llena de emociones encontradas como las que tenia por la noche, su dulzura y ternura combinada con el deseo, entonces mi traicionero cuerpo actuó sin mis órdenes me pare en la pinta de los pies mis brazos apretaron su agarre y mis labios buscaron los suyos para disfrutar del placer de saborear los suyos, este era un momento que nunca ni en la siguiente vida lo podría borrar Collen me tenia atrapada en cuerpo y alma, y sentía que me iba a quemar en el mismísimo infierno por él.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**Me esmere para que quedar un súper capitulo así que espero y les guste estoy segura que así será y me dejen muchos comentarios para saber sus opiniones así que niñas muevan esos deditos y escríbanlos.**

**SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**.


	12. EL PRADO PARTE 2

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**EL PRADO (PARTE 2)**

**(CAPITULO 12)**

***ANTHONY POV***

Sus labios envolvían los míos, "carajo" ella era tan hermosa y mis malditas hormonas estaban a mil, aunque no quisiera desearla lo así y no me ayudaba nada que ella me estuviera besando de la manera que lo hacía, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y su pelo, una cabello terso y suave, no quería separarme de ella, entre mas la saboreaba mas quería sentirla, con todo el control que pude me retire un poco inhalando profundamente, ella me llenaba la cabeza con su aroma y sus labios era una droga que acababa de probar y no quería dejar, pero no sería yo el miserable que la mancillarla solo por el deseo de sentirse hombre, eso no lo había considerado al traerla aquí, eso no era así, le quería mostrar el verdadero yo el que tenia internamente con careta de hombre de mundo cuando en realidad era un cobarde.

Bella permanecía entre mis brazos ella no decía nada un silencio bastante cómodo, ya acariciaba su cabello y le daba pequeños besos en la frente, pero tenía muchas cosas preparadas para ella, así que empezaría a considerar ocupar mi atención en algo más que tenerla entre mis brazos.

_ Bella. ¿Te gustaría montar la motocicleta? - ella se retiro de mí y me miro sorprendida.

_ ¿Me lo dices en serio? - su cara me daba risa porque parecía un cartón animado.

_ Tan enserio como que me llamo Anthony Cullen. - me mordí la lengua al terminar de decir mi nombre, pero ella no dijo nada solo me sonrió, y con un movimiento tan rápido que se me perdió por un segundo, se puso de pie jalándome de la mano.

_ ¿Pero si me caigo tu me detendrás verdad? - estaba tan emocionada que su rostro estaba iluminado.

_ Nunca dejaría que te ocurriera algo. - camine hacia ella parándome en una roca, era algo peligroso sin duda pero ahora la moto estaba lejos y yo quería aprovechar el momento con ella, le tenía preparadas grandes cosas y aunque me negaba admitirlo, Alice había sido de gran ayuda al comprarme todas las cosas para alagar a mi querida Bella.

_ ¿Iremos ahora? - me sonreí por su impaciencia.

_ No más tarde ya de regreso a casa. - su desilusión se dibujo en su rostro, era muy raro como aprendía a leer su mente y sus gestos a lo que no le gustaba.

_ ¿Y qué haremos ahora? - me dijo poniendo carita de sufrimiento.

_ Ahora señorita Swan, comeremos todo lo de la canasta de comida que e traído para ti. - ella me dedico una sonrisa y miro hacia donde permanecía la canasta una cobija tirada en el piso y me dispuse a sacar todo lo que Alice había metido ahí.

_ ¿Tú hiciste las compras? - la mire con una media sonrisa me había fijado bien en ella parecías que eso le gustaba.

_ Oye un voto de confianza ¿No crees? - mi adorada amazona sonrió pícaramente, y hizo lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado salió corriendo directo donde una cascada detallaba el panorama, casi al instante me eche a correr detrás de ella sabía que lo podía alcanzar pronto pero me tomaría mi tiempo, su cabello volaba con la brisa, y sus pies en más de tres ocasiones estuvieron a punto de enredarse uno con el otro, se libro de caer varias veces, así que me detuve parado en una roca mirándola como ella mojaba sus pies empapando los zapatos, era un día templado algo caluroso así que era perfecto para un bueno chapuzón. Brinque sin que se diera cuenta hasta quedar detrás de ella, baje llenando mis manos de agua y lanzándola al aire, ella giro justo cuando el agua caía mojando su cabello y entonces empezó lo que sería una guerra de agua, llenábamos las manos u no la aventábamos uno al otro, en pocos minutos estábamos empapados y no dejábamos de reírnos, creo que tenía cerca de diez años que no lo hacía, pues siempre quería aparentar las madures pero aquí con ella no me importaba sacar mi yo interno disfrutaría este día como el mas sagrado de mi juventud, estaba seguro que no lo olvidaría nunca.

Su risa era música para mis oídos estaba tan contenta que lucía diferente nunca antes la había visto así, pero en un movimiento ella cayo al rio y de inmediato la tome de los brazos ayudándola a ponerse de pie, centro su mirada en la mía, el color chocolate derretido se convirtieron en una ardiente braza cuando mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos el calor de su cuerpo era la locura para mi pues aunque trajera la ropa mojada la traspasaba si problemas, mis manos ansiosas acariciaron su espalda y hombros, mis labios se acompasaron y mi lengua busco la suya, en mi interior mi ego estaba al límite. Por fin ella me besaba a mí y no a mi hermano, eso me daba rabia pensar a Edward besando estos labios que hoy eran míos, las carisias volaban y nuestros cuerpos se unían el uno con el otro como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas, mis piernas se enredaron con las suyas y caímos a la cálida agua que apenas si mojaba nuestra cuarta parte del cuerpo.

_ Anthony detente. - mi amazona suplicaba peno no dejaba de besarme.

_ Lo deseas y yo también, me tienes hecho un idiota. - confesé entre sus labios, aunque mis manos buscaban con soltar los botones de su blusa.

_ Por favor detente. - la suplica salió como un ruego que apenas pude escuchar, mi lengua saboreo su piel, y mis manos fueron a un segundo paso cuando recorrí su entrepierna.

_ Te tomare aquí mi bella amazona, no sabes cuánto te quiero, yo cambiaria el mundo de cabeza si tú me lo pidieras. - ella tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento la vi tensarse, era normal todas las chicas llegada esta etapa se ponían rígidas para después soltar su pación interior.

_ No Anthony, detente. - su voz sonó un poco más alta y vi su lucha interna al mirar como arrugaba la frente, ella luchaba con su propio cuerpo y deseo para impedir que me acercara más a su feminidad.

_ No tengas miedo mi amazona no te are daño solo gozáremos los dos. - ella trato de alejarse de mí pero para mi pobre autocontrol ya era tarde aferre mis brazos en torno de su cintura y mis labios buscaron con ansias los suyos, pero ella ya no correspondió la intensidad de mis besos así que no me importo yo la tenia ahí cerca muy cerca de mi entre mis brazos y la aria mía.

_ Anthony no quiero déjame por favor. - con una de mis manos arranque su blusa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados a varios lados, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo y mire su s senos, ella se tapo con ambas manos alejándose de mí, y eso tampoco me importo me acerque a ella y tome su rostro en ambas manos para besarla de nuevo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

_ Serás mis Isabella, me perteneces mi amazona. - entonces ella soltó un jadeo o tal vez un grito ahogado no lo supe con certeza porque todo cambio en el ambiente ella salió corriendo del pequeño rio dejándome parado si saber que decir, no avanzó mucho pues cayó en repetidas ocasiones entonces mi cordura regreso, el deseo por ella era menos que mi amor a que no se hiciera daño, Salí corriendo tras ella pero cuando quise ayudarla para ponerse de pie, me quede atónito ella estaba en un shock si en un shock nervioso.

_ "No me toques, No me hagas daño, No me toques, No me hagas daño, No me toques no me hagas daño, No me toques no me hagas daño" - repetía una y otra vez, ¿Que le había hecho a mi pobre amazona? la había asustado a tal grado de ponerla así.

_ Tranquila Bella todo está bien, vamos ponte de pie. - cuando ella sintió mis manos tocarla pego un grito tan recio que los pocos pájaros cerca salieron volando, entonces supe que si era serio lo que le pasaba a Bella, mi amazona estaba en un estado de shock de nervios.

_ No me hagas daño noooooooo. - trate en ponerla de pie pero ella seguía echa un ovillo en el piso así que la tendría que cargar hasta llevarla a donde estaba la manta para cubrirla ya que sus dientes castañeaban.

_ No pasa nada mi amazona, ven vamos a que te tomes algo. - entonces fue el acabose todo cambio sus ojos cerrados como si viviera algo interno y todo se salió de control por completo.

Mis manos la tenían aferrada de sus piernas y sus hombros pues ella tenía una especie de ataque su cabeza chocaba contra el pasto y sus piernas se estremecían violentamente, sus labios estaban morados como si no pudiera respirar, de su boca salía algo de espuma y me asuste más de lo que ella estaba al empezar todo eso, después de varios minutos interminables ella soltó un poco el cuerpo y abrió los ojos pero su mirada estaba perdida. Y mi pequeño mundo colapsó.

_ Mike no me hagas daño por favor, no quiero que me hagas daño, retierate ¿porque te ríes? No me toques no me toques, quita tus manos sucias de mi, por eso te acercaste a mí, porque querías hacerme daño, retírate suéltame suéltame. - me aferre a ella abrazándola muy fuerte, no lo podía creer ese maldito gusano le había hecho algo malo a mi pobre amazona, no podía ser.

_ Bella regresa todo está bien no te hare daño, Bella mírame soy yo mírame soy yo, ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? ¿Dime? ¿Qué? - ella parpadeo varias veces y como si su otro lado del cerebro hubiera estado bloqueado sacudió la cabeza y trato de ponerse de pie, se miro a sí misma y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, ella estaba confundida y antes que entrara en otro shock tenía que hablar con ella.

_ Todo está bien lo ves todo está en orden no te voy a hacer daño así que cálmate.

_ ¿Anthony? -dijo mi nombre como recordando lo que había pasado así que no la asustaría mas, me puse de rodillas junto a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

_ Si mi amazona, soy Anthony, y no te hare daño nunca, ¿me entiendes? - seguía confundida eso era evidente pero no se retiro de mi.

_ ¿Anthony que me paso? - ahora ella trataba de recordar y yo aproveché para ponerla de pie, su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus dientes estaban a punto de quebrarse por el castañeo violento que tenían.

_ No tengas miedo Isabella no te are daño, solo trato de cubrir tu cuerpo con la manta. - ella me miro antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas que empezaron a correr en su perfecto rostro, eso me enterneció pues no quería que ella sufriera por nada, me acerque a ella y pase uno de mis brazos en sus hombros, acto seguido ella recargo su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

_ Anthony me paso algo feo y todavía no lo superó. - no quería escuchar que ese gusano le hubiera hecho lo que me temía pero tenía que saberlo tenía que saber que era.

_ Solo dila mi amazona te confianza en mí. - ella soltó el aire e inhaló muy fuerte.

_ Hace más de dos años llegue a Forks, y no sabía bien a que me enfrentaba así que confié en muchas personas hasta que me tope con un chico muy malo, el me invito a salir y se porto muy bien pero cuando tuvimos la segunda cita, el trato de abusar de mi, y casi lo consigue pero tuve suerte y un amigo me ayudo justo a tiempo para que ese chico no me tocara, me quedan las secuelas sabes me aterra que alguien me quiera hacer daño, y soy demasiado insegura y muy tonta, pero no eres tú de verdad, tu no me lastimarías eso lo sé. - la apreté contra mi pecho, claro estaba que yo no le aria daño eso ya lo sabía, el deseo que había sentido por ella se convertía en algo diferente algo que hacía a mi corazón latir más fuerte y más rápido, entonces me di cuenta de algo por primera vez me di cuenta de algo muy importante, yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, yo el imparable Anthony Cullen se había enamorado de una chica que era especial y nada común, ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar cuando yo sabía los sentimientos de mi hermano gemelo, mi otra parte mi otro yo, el que ahora era mi rival por el amor de mi amazona.

La tarde paso de lo mejor ella me conto detalle a detalle lo sucedido con el gusano Newton, que ya me las pagaría así que después de toda la tarde juntos llegamos a donde estaba la motocicleta esperándonos entonces me tope con la pregunta que ya había olvidado.

_ ¿Qué no me vas a ensenar a montar moto? - no me imaginaba a mi delicada amazona montada sola en una maquina asesina así que solo me limite a reír un buen rato hasta que la convencí que si la ensenaba ahora no llegaríamos a tiempo para cuando su papa regresara a su casa, así que solo conduje y me quede con la boca abierta cuando supe que ella era vecina nuestra, el maldito de Edward pagaría por esto ya me las debía y ahora si me las iba a pagar.

_ Te veo mañana mi amazona, que descanses y que duermas bien. - ella sonrió y antes de poderme retirar un poco me tomo de la mano.

_ Me dejas gratamente sorprendía Anthony, nunca espere que fueras tan linda personas, ya me había acostumbrado a que tú fueras arrogante y egoísta pero la verdad me quedo gratamente sorprendida. - no la deje terminar mis labios buscaron los suyos ella era mi droga no podía seguir ahí junto a ella sin poder tocarla así que mi beso fue apasionado y con un deseo incontrolable de tocar su piel, y saborear sus labios.

_ Te veo mañana mi amazona. - le dije al tiempo que mi moto rugió el motor y me aleje mirándola como permanecía de pie esperando que yo me fuera, el camino a la casa fue como si los neumáticos no tocaran la carretera de tierra, me sentía como en una nube entonces pensé cuantas veces yo le había dicho a Edward que parecía un idiota con cara de enamorado y ahora yo me sentía así, cuando entre a la casa lo primero que vi fue a Edward con la cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Hola hermano como estas? - le pregunte parándome frente a él.

_ No tan bien como te miras tu claro. - sonreí ante su recordatorio y pensar en la tarde maravillosa que había tenido.

_ No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo Edward me ocultaste que Isabella vive a solo un par de kilómetros de aquí, eso no te lo perdono pero tengo algo más que contarte algo que nos incumbe a los dos. - mi hermano me miraba incrédulo cuando comencé el relato entonces su cara cambio cuando le dije que el día de hoy había pasado todo el día con Bella, entonces sí que cambiaron las cosas Edward me azotó un tremendo golpe en la cara y caí de espaldas contra el piso, me levante y lo tome por la cintura arrastrándolo a mi paso estrellándolo contra una de las paredes que tenía un cuadro que termino en el piso por el forcejeo así que me senté encima del con las manos en su cuello.

_ Esto es inaudito no lo puedo creer se ponen de pie los dos ahora mismo. - el grito de mi madre nos paralizo a los dos me quite de encima de Edward y él se puso de pie a mi lado esperando lo que nos caía encima.

_ "Mama" - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

_ Ustedes dos me deben una explicación de sus actos y esta vez no los salva ni su padre así que empiecen ahora mismo.

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO**

**Ya sé que estoy más loca que una cabrá con la enfermedad de la vaca loca eso lo sé, pero me emociona este fic me gusta ser misteriosa jaja y muyyyyy lanzada así que espero lo disfruten… se preguntaran porque la loca de la lunita no está actualizando pronto pues les digo que mi cabeza loca piensa en cosas un poco más razonables estaba en exámenes finales así que es una excusa válida ok**

**Las quiero a todas y a todos sigan leyendo y nos vemos la próxima**

**Un súper beso gracias**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	13. ENFRENTANDO LAS VERDADES

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD**

**(CAPITULO 13)**

_ Esto es inaudito no lo puedo creer se ponen de pie los dos ahora mismo. - el grito de mi madre nos paralizo a los dos me quite de encima de Edward y él se puso de pie a mi lado esperando lo que nos caía encima.

_ "Mama" - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

_ Ustedes dos me deben una explicación de sus actos y esta vez no los salva ni su padre así que empiecen ahora mismo.

**ANTHONY POV**

No supimos que hacer, solo mire a mi hermano que me ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de mi boca las cosas entre él y yo estaban demasiado tensas y como no iban a estar así si el muy cretino me había contado mentiras y más que nada había jugado sucio conmigo ahora iban las mías, me había dado cuenta de algo no le era indiferente a Bella y eso era lo más importante de este asunto.

_ ¿Y bien? estoy esperando - la voz de mi madre me saco de mi enredo mental, como le diríamos que era por una chica la misma chica, y más aun como le diríamos que era por una mentira de nosotros, y mucho más aun como le dirimamos que los dos le mentimos a todo el mundo desde que éramos niños. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

_ ¿Edward? ¿Anthony? Hablen de una bendita vez. - yo en lo personal desvié la mirada poniéndola en el piso no podía mentirle a ella más tiempo era el ser más sincero y maravilloso del mundo mi madre era una de las personas que mas me había defendido en la vida pero no quería mentirle más a ella no.

_ Veras mama, Anthony y yo peleamos siempre como tú ya sabes pero precisamente hoy lo hicimos por una razón demasiado importante al menos para mí, tú conoces a mi hermano y sabes perfecto que el solo busca a las chicas para divertirse. - me quede helado no podía creer que mi maldito hermanito hubiera sacado a relucir mis antiguas andanzas y más aun que fuera capaz de mencionar a Bella en esto, al menos yo no la quería involucrar en una riña familiar.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Están peleando por una chica? - lo dicho yo no quería involucrar a Bella en esto.

_ Mejor dicho la misma chica mama. - le dije por fin ganándole a mi hermano, y levantando mi rostro mirando como los ojos de mi madre se abrían el doble, así que solté el aire de mis pulmones di dos pasos a un lado y me derrumbé en el sofá más cercano, lo que venía era un concierto de palabras que mi madre sacaría como una sinfonía mire como mi hermano se pegaba a la pared donde habíamos hecho un tremendo hueco y sacudía el piso con el zapato quitando los escombros para luego sentarse ahí mismo.

_ Vaya eso sí que es un problema. - dijo mi madre mirándonos alternamente a Edward y a mí, de pronto sin decir nada subió escaleras arriba entonces pensé que iría por la caballería o el ejercito reforzado, y así fue en dos minutos mis padres bajaban las escaleras y tanto Edward como yo permanecíamos en el mismo lugar, mi padre sacudió mi pierna para que me sentara y le diera un espacio.

_ ¿Y bien hijos quien empieza primero? - derrotado y al mismo tiempo liberado levante mi mano sentía que la intención de decir toda la verdad era ahora o nunca entonces como si fuera un niño mi padre me dio la palabra.

_ ¿Qué tienes que decir Anthony? - deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y sin más me dé un salto me puse de pie, tenía que ver sus rostros de decepción, lo que sus hijos habíamos hecho solo por diversión sin contar que ahora nos haba tocado perder o ganar como fuera el caso, habíamos conocido a Bella y eso era lo más importante, así que empecé diciendo lo que cualquier delincuente dice en una declaración donde su vida puede terminar en la silla eléctrica.

Así que solté todo poco a poco cada vez los ojos de mis padres se abrían más y en ocasiones mi madre soltaba un "válgame" se tocaba el pecho y movía la cabeza a los lados nos miraba como si fuéramos dos extraños y no sus hijos, pero yo podría tener todos los defectos del mundo pero tenía una cosas que era real amaba a mis padre, y también amaba a Isabella Swan, ahora estaba seguro porque todo para mi quedaba en el pasado, las muchas novias las muchas conquistas, las chicas de mi club de la lujuria, todo por algo que ahora era claro como el agua era como juntar dos gotas de agua y unirlas en una sola, era como dos gotas de agua que un que el hidrogenó las separa los átomos de su materia los une, yo Anthony Cullen estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Bella y ya no me daba pena o miedo confesarlo.

_ Y esa es toda la verdad Papa, Mama, estoy enamorado de esa chica por primera vez se perfectamente lo que hago y lo que quiero, pero como ustedes se dan cuenta tengo un rival demasiado poderoso, y además con el cual no puedo competir porque es como yo mismo es como si quisiera borrar del espejo mi propio reflejo, ¿ahora díganme ustedes que debo de hacer si mi rival es mi propio hermano gemelo? - mis padre se miraron con un signo de interrogación en la mirada estaba más que claro que ellos nunca se pondrían de ningún lado para perjudicar al otro así que yo sabía algo de antemano, la única que podría decidir entre Edward y yo era la misma Isabella, y de ello dependía si quería a alguno de los dos o nos mandaba a volar por mentirosos.

_ La verdad hijos me dejan con la boca abierta no puedo creer todo lo que ustedes hacen y han hecho durante todo este tiempo, es increíble que puedan con semejante mentira. - Mi madre estaba consternada y con justa razón ella podía hacer con nosotros lo que ella quisiera, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción de mi padre, a decir verdad él era el de cuidado, no porque nos diera una paliza que merecíamos tanto mi hermano como yo, el podía decidir tomar otras medidas como separarnos aunque prácticamente eso era obvio pues Edward pronto se iría a la universidad, en el fondo de mi alma negra me reía de eso yo tendría el campo libre para conquistar a Bella y el no podría interrumpir, pero también tenía algo que tenía que resolver, me había jurado a mi mismo darle su merecido al maldito de Mike Newton ese asqueroso gusano me las pagaría, como había sido capaz de tocar con sus asquerosas manos a mi preciosa amazona y jactarse de don Juan con ella, ese miserable las pagaría muy caras por su osadía.

_ ¿Anthony me estas escuchando? - la voz de mi padre me saco de mi delirio mental pues en mi imaginación yo estaba cortando a Mike Newton en pedacitos y se los tiraba a los lobos del bosque.

_ Perdón papa estaba pensando en algo más. ¿Cómo decías? - el rostro de mi padre se transformó en una mueca tanto de enojo como de frustración, en esta ocasión lo habíamos sacado de sus cabales.

_ No dije nada Anthony, les estoy exigiendo que se alejen de esa chica, y esto no es un juego, es una orden me entiendes jovencito, es una maldita orden. Y hay de ustedes que no la cumplan, si me entero de que siguen viéndola nos mudaremos a nuestra antigua casa. - mi padre dio la vuelta y con mi madre de la mano se alejaron escaleras arriba, mire a Edward con rabia y. Si él no hubiera reaccionado así nada de esto estaría pasando, con más coraje que antes lo tome por el cuello y lo pegue a la pared.

_ Mira nada más que ocasionaste imbécil, si hubieras tenido un centavo de inteligencia te hubieras ahorrado el momento de súper héroe ¿No crees? - mi hermano no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y sin más me retiro la mano, todas sus ganas de pelear habían quedado en nada, no entendía porque pero si tenía unas ganas inmensas de patearle el trasero.

_ esta vez tienes toda la razón hermano. - sus palabras me atontaron nunca pensé siquiera que él pudiera darme la razón en algo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con en esta ocasión? - el no me miraba solo permanecía con la vista clavada en el piso.

_ Yo no tuve el valor para decir la verdad frente a nuestros padres, y eso es de admiración. - wow ahora resultaba que mi hermano era mi admirador, mi ego reía a carcajadas Edward era verdaderamente un imbécil.

_ ¿Pues ahora sabrás que eres mi rival por Bella verdad? - y en ese momento hubiera dado un millón de dólares para tener una cámara digital en mis manos una foto del rostro de Edward hecho pedazos me hubiera costado solo dos minutos ponerlo en facebook y que todos nuestros amigos se carcajearan de él.

_ Yo creo Anthony que no puedo competir contigo, eres un experto cuando yo aun no he conquistado a nadie por mi solo, así que tú ganas hermano. - ¿Que el gallina no pelearía por ella?

_ ¿Entonces tú piensas que Bella no vale la pena como para luchar por ella? - me deje caer en el mismo sofá que antes.

_ No me malinterpretes idita. Si te digo que no soy tu rival no es porque no quiera ser el ganador del amor de Bella, sino porque no podría mirarla al rostro y decirle que somos dos diferentes personas, tal vez tú puedas con el engañó unas semanas mas y consigas lo que quieres de ella pero yo no quiero hacerle más daño. Yo la amo en verdad. - las palabras me golpeaban las neuronas de mi cerebro el tenia razón, como le diría a la mujer que se había convertido en mi sol, en el aire de mis pulmones que le había mentido, como le diría que yo había planeado todo para seducir a la monjita que se había convertido en la mujer más sexy y hermosa que habíamos visto tanto los imbéciles de Forks como el idiota de mi hermano y por supuesto el mas idiota de todos yo mismo.

_ Seré un imbécil también Edward pero en una cosa puedes estar seguro no le aria daño a Bella aunque de ello dependiera mi vida, me enamore como una completo animal pero no por eso tengo la cabeza caliente como otras personas. - Edward por primera vez levanto la cabeza para mirarme y con el rostro desencajado tenia la pregunta escrita en la frente.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - por supuesto no quería decirle que despellejaría vivo al maldito Newton.

_ Eso es asunto mío, ya bastantes problemas tenemos con mi padre con la prohibición que dijo como para todavía involucrarte en otra de mis cosas ¿No crees?

_ No te comportes como un crio Anthony, dime de una maldita vez a que te refieres con esas palabras y esta vez quiero la maldita verdad. - Edward me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo casi con toda su fuerza quizás porque sentía como me cortaba la circulación de la sangre.

_ Solo una cosa te voy a decir. El maldito de Newton deseara no haber nacido cuando termine con él. - saque su mano de mi brazo y de dos zancadas subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación la puerta acabo de pagar mi irritación con un fuerte portazo, me tire en la cama y apenas había tenido dos segundos de paz cuando todos los recuerdos de la tarde más perfecta de mi vida habían llegado a mi memoria haciéndome sonreír como el idiota de mi hermano cuando hablaba de mi amazona, de tres cosas estaba completamente seguro. Uno Mike Newton me las pagaría, Dos mi padre no estaba jugando con lo de la prohibición, Y tercera estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

**EDWARD POV**

Las cosas no podían estar peor, Salí de casa perdido en mis pensamientos caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que me tope con la puerta del establo, en el interior los cascos de los caballos se movían en el piso y no pude evitar recordar el día que la conocí, el día que le dije por primera vez mono araña, ella era tan diferente a todas las chicas era la mujer prefecta para cualquiera, pase mi mano por el pelo de la yegua era suave y ella me miro como si entenderá como me sentía por dentro le palmee el lomo y tome una de las correas que colgaban en la puerta del corral.

_ ¿Espero que quieras salir a estirar las patas beba? - y así a mitad de la noche monte la yegua a pelo sin montura y Salí a todo galope de la propiedad de los Cullen, si mi papa me podía prohibir hablar con mi mono araña no me podría prohibir mirarla cuando ella no me pudiera ver a mi.

El galopé se hizo suave y tranquilo cuando atravesamos las tierras de los Swan, esperaba que el padre de Bella no me confundiera con un venado y terminara con dos tiros en la cabeza, así que baje de la yegua y la deje amarrada a un pequeño árbol me fui escondiendo en cuanto arbusto y pequeños matorrales a mi alrededor su ventana estaba obscura así que ella estaría durmiendo ya, la misma escalera de la noche anterior me serviría de maravilla y nuevamente la vería dormir, yo me disponía a subir cuando una sombra me advirtió que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron y sin más me gire para mirar la persona que estaba ahí.

_ Sabía muy bien que eras tú, y sabia que ella esta encaprichada contigo. - el muchacho musculoso que bella me había dicho era su amigo estaba pardo frente a mi recorriéndome con la mirada y dejando mucho que decir por su actitud hacia conmigo.

_ No te molestes solo la quería ver un minuto antes de irme a mi casa. - el no decía nada solo me miraba.

_ ¿Cuál es tu problema? Tú no me conoces. - quise caminar para volver por la yegua cuando él me cerró el paso.

_ Tú eres mi maldito problema. Bella estaba tranquila, los malos ratos que vivió hace un tiempo ya no la perseguían ni la torturaban en sueños pero tú vienes y lo hechas todo a perder tú te le metes por los ojos y ella está cayendo como una pobre oveja en las fauces de un hambriento león. - la distancia se había reducido a tan solo un paso mi puno estaba como una roca si él me lanzaba su mejor golpe recibiría uno muy bueno mío también.

_ Yo no le quiero hacer daño a Bella, nuca le aria daño. - el solo arrugo la frente y soltó una carcajada pero no era de gusto sino de burla.

_ ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te molesta?

_ Todos los forasteros vienen aquí y lastiman a nuestras mujeres, si tu o el maldito de Newton no hubieran venido, Bella ya fuera mi novia o mejor aun mi prometida, ella nunca estará sola yo estar para defenderla de ti o de cualquiera como ya lo hice una vez, si esta tarde te hubieras propasado con ella tenlo por seguro que no estarías completo ahora. - creo que los ojos se me salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar eso entonces una pregunta cruzo mi cabeza pero salió en voz alta.

_ ¿Nos viste esta tarde?

_ Claro que los vi, y te aseguro algo niño rico, tú no eres mejor que yo, Bella no necesita que tu arregles al maldito de Newton de eso me encargue yo ya hace tiempo, cuando paso lo que Bella te conto, ese maldito bastardo no la a vuelto a molestar, mis primos y yo nos encargamos de ese asunto. - era lo que mi hermano había mencionado con el coraje y la impotencia no recordaba que era lo que Anthony me iba a decir.

_ A que te refieres, Bella me dijo muchas cosas, No es que yo pueda recordar todo. - una mentirita piadosa pera sacarle la verdad.

_ Cuando un canalla como Newton quieren la honra de una mujer por la fuerza son cosas que no se olvidan ¿No crees? - la sangre me hirvió de pies a cabeza entonces caí en cuenta porque mi hermano hablaba de despellejar vivo a Mike la boca se seco y la transpiración me corrió por la frente el maldito de Mike me repetí a mí mismo.

_ Escúchame una cosa nada mas, Bella nunca más estará sola harbemos mucho que la protegeremos pero una cosa si te digo el miserable de Newton las pagara y muy caras. - llegue a la yegua seguido por el chico amigo de Bella, de una salto la monte y Salí a todo galope de ahí, ya cuando me alejaba la luz de la habitación de mi mono araña se encendió y una silueta esbelta se delineo en la ventana, era ella y mi corazón brinco como antes como la noche que la tuve entre mis brazos y sus labios envueltos contra los míos, Bella era parte de mi vida y no la dejaría para ningún otro que no fuera yo mismo aunque tuviera que hacerme enemigo de mi propio hermano gemelo, aunque fuéramos el reflejo de una gota de agua en un espejo.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Espero les guste y me perdonen por la tardanza pero tuve muchas complicaciones sus comentarios me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo gracias mu millón por seguir aquí apoyando mis locuras**

**Su amiga de siempre**

**Siv- Lunita – Siv.**


	14. CELOS

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**CELOS**

**(CAPITULO 14)**

**BELLA POV**

Escuche algunas voces y cuando me pare en mi ventana solo pude escuchar el galope de un caballo alejarse, en mi interior sabía bien de quien se trataba, pero para ser honesta no entendía porque el vendría a esta hora de la noche, Jacob pasaría unos días aquí, pues su padre estaba de viaje, y le había pedido a Charlie que le echará la mano con las cosas del rancho y las dos manos con el comportamiento de mi amigo, que últimamente era tremendamente peleonero, armaba bronca por todos lados y eso tenía a su padre muy preocupado, yo también había pensado que Jake estaba cambiando su forma de ser y mas con las personas que estaban cerca de mí, al principio pensé que eran ideas mías pero después comprobé que al menos Edward no le caía para nada bien, y en la etapa de Anthony mucho menos.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras despacio, la luz de la cocina permanecía encendida así que asumí Jacob estaba aun despierto, no emití ningún ruido cuando me deslice dentro, el estaba sentado solo a dos pasos de la puerta en un pequeño escalón del cobertizo, me quede parada mirando su espalda el tenia las manos en las rodillas y su cabeza estaba un poco baja, quizás pensaba en tantas cosas que nos habían pasado en estos meses, como olvidar la promesa que le había hecho jurarme, el no diría ni una sola palabra acerca de el intento de ataque de Mike, no quería que mi papa hiciera algo peligroso, estaba convencida que él no se mediría en alguna consecuencia solo actuaria y ya, ese había sido el motivo del juramento, proteger a mi padre, ya que a mi prácticamente no me había pasado nada, solo algunas pesadillas sin importancia.

_ ¿Jake te pasa algo? - de dije al fin ya que él no se había percatado de mi llegada.

_ "Rayos" Bella casi me sacas el corazón por la boca. - abrí la puerta y Salí a su encuentro él se había puesto de pie y se había puesto una mano en el pecho teatralmente.

_ Perdóname Jake no quería asustarte, solo te iba a hacer una pequeña broma. - mis risitas salían entrecortadas con un poco de disculpa mesclada.

_ No pasa nada Bella, ¿Qué no estabas dormida? Hace un rato que subí y tu habitación estaba sin luz.

_ Si lo estaba. Solo que algunos ruidos me despertaron. - el inmediatamente giro el rostro no pude apreciar bien su expresión pero era de desprecio, lo sabia el no tragaba a Edward.

_ ¿Escuchaste voces? ¿O ruidos solamente? - que Jake me iba a ocultar de la visita de Edward.

_ Solo ruidos, ¿Tendría que haber escuchado voces? - si el me mentiría.

_ Pues la verdad es que por poco le parto la cara a un maldito mirón. - sonreí solo de pensar en su cara, estaba demasiado enojado aun.

_ ¿Y quién era el mirón? - busque su frente pero él me evito nuevamente.

_ ¿De verdad no lo sabes? - su mandíbula estaba apretada tanto como cuando quería matar a Mike.

_ Yo estaba dormida, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Jacob sacudió sus pantalones y se giro para quedar frente a frente, su mirada me taladraba y yo solo trate en vano que no me molestara mucho su actitud.

_ ¡Vamos! Bella, no tienes por qué ser tan mala actriz conmigo, se que ese tal Cullen te trae de un ala, ¿O me negaras que es con el tus escapadas de la escuela? Mira que yo tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes. - abrí los ojos al oírlo, el sabia de mi huida por la mañana.

_ No se lo contaras a papa, ¿Verdad? - con su risa acerco su rostro al mío y me dijo despacito.

_ Un secreto mas entre nosotros dos. Así que ya me debes más de media vida tuya Bells. - me tomo la mano y por solo reflejo la aparte rápidamente entonces me di la vuelta y entre rápidamente a la casa.

_ Espera Bella. - me pare en seco antes de cruzar la primera puerta.

_ ¿Dime? - no lo mire solo me quede quieta.

_ ¿Por qué ni te puedo tocar y además Por qué si no me toleras aceptaste mis rosas? - mi garganta ardió de pronto pues no lograba ni pasar saliva ni asimilar lo que él me había dicho, yo hubiera jurado que las rosas me las había mandado Edward o en su personalidad de Anthony, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Jacob era el responsable, sacudí varias veces la cabeza sin percatarme de esa acción, y de pronto las manos de Jacob estaban en mis hombros y el me sacudió un poco.

_ Tranquila Bella solo eran flores, no pasa nada. - no podía responder, como Edward no me había sacado del error.

_ No son las flores Jacob. Pensé que, pensé otra cosa. - me quede callada asimilando nuevamente ese hecho, porque Edward no me había dicho que el no las había mandado cuando se lo pregunte.

_ ¡A! ya veo, creo que tú te confundiste al pensar que "Otra persona las envió, ¿No es así? -de pronto mis ojos estaban demasiado irritados y al mismo tiempo yo luchaba para no llorar, era desilusión mas bien, era algo que me había llenado de felicidad y ahora me causaba dolor y no sabía por qué.

_ No es nada Jacob, soy una malagradecida no te había dado las gracias por las rosas, en verdad gracias Jake. - mi mano viajo hasta su cabello y lo despeine un poco del mismo modo que jugábamos siempre pero él me miro a los ojos diferente distinto, y pude ver como su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío, logre fingir una sonrisa que simplemente quedo en una mueca malavenida.

_ Creo que me voy a dormir ahora Jacob. - pero paso algo que nunca hubiera pensado, Jacob poso sus grandes manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal y el olor de su colonia, no podía decir que Jacob no me gustara, el era un hombre muy guapo, un poco menor que yo pero muy atractivo, cuando subí la mirada solo pude ver esos labios grandes y carnosos el sensualmente se lamio el labio inferior y después lo mordió, yo solo mire la acción sin moverme sin decir una sola palabra.

_ Bella quiero decirte algo. - seguí con la mirada el movimiento de sus labios y solo asentí con la cabeza, pero creo que no quería oír lo que seguía a continuación.

_ Bella. Sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ti, te quiero, mejor dicho te amo. - Jacob soltó una risa nerviosa y después me soltó, me tambalee un poco pero nada de cuidado, era algo que no quería escuchar, no de mi mejor amigo, no de mi confidente, ¿Y si él estaba confundido?

_ Vamos Jacob como puedes estar seguro de esos sentimientos, ¿Una cosa? ¿Qué es para ti el amor Jake? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? - me retire audazmente lejos de su alcance para esperar su explicación.

_ Te diré que eres para mi Isabella Swan. Angustia, confusión, remordimiento, esperanza, fuego, desilusión, decadencia, vacío, desazón, injusticia, ceguera, lamento, lealtad, control, lastima, belleza, desahogo, necesidad, luz, pensamiento, pena, sufrimiento, cansancio, agonía, distancia, mentira, impotencia, llanto, abismo, Soledad, sol, pesadillas, sueños, aceptación, cosecha, amparo, alivio, cicatrización, eternidad, madurez, perdón, abrazo, enojo, desprendimiento, sabiduría, huida, vida, lastima, revolución, salvación, libertad, frenesí, desgaste, emoción, capricho, triunfo, dignidad, valor, silencio. rabia, destino, pureza, sonreír, cambio, obscuridad, locura, suerte, compasión, pasión, olvido, amargura, aventura, aire, voluntad, escalofríos, arte, hogar, frenesí, Agradecimiento, fe, camino, presencia, soy uno, somos dos, universo, sed, injuria, comprensión , euforia, deseo, responsabilidad, limites, ganas, guerra, futuro, suelo, armonía, atención, lucha, universo, día, noche, comida, agua, aire. Todo eso y más eres para mi Bella. -yo tenía la boca abierta creo que hasta el suelo pues Jake con un gesto divertido me empujo la mandíbula con un dedo, nunca hubiera creído que un chico tan rudo como lo era mi amigo, pudiera albergar el significado de todas esas palabras, estaba completamente muda, ¿qué le podía decir ahora? Estaba totalmente anonadada, y más que nada impresionada, pero más segura que nada mis sentimientos para Jake eran solo los de una amiga, o una hermana, yo en este momento estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de las dos presentaciones Cullen, porque se asumían en un solo hombre perfecto.

_ Jacob, no sé qué decir, estoy sorprendida por tus palabras, tu sabes más que nadie que te quiero, muchísimo, pero como un gran amigo, como un hermano. - sus manos se aferraron al marco de la puerta y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

_ Lo más importante de esto Bella, es que ya te lo dije. Por fin solté lo que tenía que decirte hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que lamento es haber llegado demasiado tarde con mi confesión. Te amo y eso no cambia nada, solo recuerda algo, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti y si fuera preciso y tú lo necesitaras mi corazón está disponible. - avanzó cerca de mí y coloco una mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, en esta ocasión no se detuvo su cara quedo frente a mí y sus labios rosaron los míos, no fue un beso apremiante ni nada, solo fue el mero contacto, Jake sabía que no le correspondería su beso pero la verdad en mi interior debería haberlo hecho.

_ Perdóname Jacob. Por no tener los mismos sentimientos hacia ti. - el sonrió como siempre pero con melancolía.

_ No pasa nada tonta Bella, No te compliques la vida. Solo fueron palabras. - después de soltar una carcajada fingida salió nuevamente al patio trasero, trate de detenerlo pero no quería hacer nada imprudente que fuera más dañino y le diera falsas esperanzas, me sentía tan mala persona con él, porque no me había enamorado de Jacob. En vez de un hombre como Cullen.

Transcurrieron los minutos y Jacob no regresaba así que decidí volver a mi habitación, me caía de sueño y solo pensaba en dormir poco y madrugar seria la clase de biología a primera hora y Cullen estaba conmigo en esa clase, así que sin pensarlo dos veces pegue un brinco a mi cama cubriéndome con la manta, pero me venía el recuerdo de Jake, como había sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que él me había mandado las rosas desde el primer día.

Por la mañana me levante de buen ánimo y sin pensarlo dos veces entre corriendo al baño, casi me da un infarto al ver a Jacob salir de la regadera medio desnudo solo con una pequeña toalla que tomo de pasada, me gire inmediatamente a la pared contraria para darle el pase, pero el tenia otras intenciones pues sentí su barbilla en mi hombro.

_ Buenos días mi dulce y linda Bella, creo que tienes que respirar. - me dijo al salir del baño muerto de la risa por un lado de mi, tenía mucha vergüenza pero por otro parecía que no le había afectado mucho lo de la noche pasada, así que abrí los grifos dejando correr el agua caliente y llenando de vapor el ambiente, cerré bien la puerta con seguro, y me quite la ropa, me gustaba ducharme con el agua tan caliente que mi papa me decía que estaba para pelar pollos, pero ni ponía atención a sus bromas, tome varios minutos más de la cuenta porque cuando Salí lo primero que vi fue mi reloj despertados sobre la mesita de noche, entonces empezaron las carreras, abrí mi armario sin saber que usar, sin tener idea de cómo combinar mi única blusa azul que me encantaba así que sin pensarlo más y tiempo menos, tome unos jeans y me los enfunde, como pude tome todo al mismo tiempo, mi bolso la mochila y por ultimo mi chaqueta amarilla, este día me daría suerte pues según el pronóstico haría más frio de lo acostumbrado para estas fechas, baje corriendo la escalera de la cual casi caigo en el último escalón.

_ Buenos días hija, creo que no tienes tiempo de desayunar, ¿No es asi? - solo pase corriendo al refrigerador y extraje una botella de jugo, sin mirar a mi papa, solo al pasar a su lado le di un besito en la frente antes de pararme en la puerta.

_ Bella creo que te falta algo. - para mí no faltaba nada solo salir corriendo al instituto.

_ ¿Qué es papa? - el sonrió y movió la cabeza a sus lados.

_ ¡Bella mírate los pies! - lo hice de inmediato, solo llevaba los calcetines "Rayos" "no tenía mis botas" lance al piso lo que tenía en las manos y subí corriendo la escalera tomando mis botas y poniéndomelas en el camino.

_ ¡Papa no te rías así! - le reclame al pasar, pero él seguía riendo sin parar.

_ Vamos cariño no te enojes, solo olvidaste los zapatos. - sus palabras salían entrecortadas por la risa y yo corrí a la pickup para ir lo más rápido posible al instituto.

Lo del olvido se me borro como si me hubieran filtrado resina en la memoria, lo primero que vi fue el clan de Mike y su pandilla, después sin darme cuenta unos ojos se fijaban en mis movimientos, sentía la mirada en la nuca y cuando por fin me gire para enfrentar al mirón me quede en shock, era Edward con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color se veía precioso, pero eso no fue lo que me dejo paralizada, era porque de su brazo iba colgada una hermosa joven, su gracia al caminar y su brillante sonrisa, sus ropas de moda y su cabello bien peinado, creo que el guaco que tenía en el estomago no era por la clase de biología sino de los celos al ver a Edward con esa chica, quise pasar sin ser la comidilla del día pero error ya era demasiado tarde, prácticamente todo el instituto me miraba, así que sin más solo camine rumbo a mi primera calase del día.

_ Bella espera. - su voz aterciopelada no podía ser ignorada, pero sentía tantas sensaciones y más que nada celos muchos celos.

_ Hola buenos días. - era tan mala fingiendo que seguro se daban cuenta de cómo miraba a la chica.

_ Buenos días para ti también Bella. - lo mire con demasiada atención el era adorable como siempre, solo que no era en la personalidad de Edward era Anthony el que me saludaba, sonreí y después le di un leve saludo a la chica.

_ Mira ella es Alice, mi prima. - ¿Qué su prima?

_ Hola mucho gusto Alice. Me llamo Isabella pero me dicen Bella. - y de pronto.

_ A así que tu eres la famosa chica, wow creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, ya que en este pueblito solo conozco a mi familia y claro mis primos. - ella sonrió y después me abrazo como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo, Alice era encantadora, trataría de conocerla así como ella me había dicho, pero tenía una pregunta en mi mente. ¿A qué primos se refería ella?

_ Bella tenemos que ir a clase, creo que tendremos algo más que chismear con Alice. - me despedí de Alice prometiendo juntarnos en la comida entonces camine sola a la clase pues Anthony tenía que llevar a su prima a sus nuevas clases y ella claro que no conocía los edificios, apenas había pasado la puerta de biología cuando sentí como perdía el piso, el olor de la sangre fresca fluyendo en el chico regordete llamado Marco salía de la calase ayudado por su fiel amigo Ben, y entonces el piso se movió y trate de detenerme en vano, unas manos me detuvieron justo antes de llegar al piso.

**HOLAAAAAAA CHICASSSSSSSS**

**Pues después de mucho tratar creo que por fin mi musa vagabunda regreso así que espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios si en la semana tengo más de 20 les daré otro capítulo el sábado jejejjeje soy una traicionera pero de alguna manera tengo que cobrar jajajjajajajajajjaja.**

**Su amiga de siempre.**

**Siv-Lunita-Siv**


	15. ATANDO CABOS

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**ATANDO CABOS**

**(CAPITULO 15)**

**BELLA POV.**

Las piernas me fallaron y la cabeza me dio vueltas sin contar que las nauseas me llegaban con bandadas de asco total, Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Ángela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y prácticamente no supe de quien eran las manos que me detenían hasta que solté mi cuerpo en la silla, y pude por fin levantar la cabeza con la vista borrosa, mire a ese chico de tercero el que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos amables ya una vez me había abierto la puerta de la biblioteca, pero nunca pensé agradecerle que no me hubiera dejado caer al piso.

_ Gracias ya me siento mejor. - le dije con la voz apagada y con mareos nuevamente.

_ Pues tu cara dice lo contrario. - sonrió y tomo otra silla para sentarse a mi lado, en verdad era amable este chico, sin prestarme mucha atención el centro su vista al final de la clase, entonces seguí la ruta sorprendida de la chica que ocupaba la mesa del fondo, era Alice la prima de Anthony, el chico la miraba con atención y pude notar que ella también lo miraba, entonces en ese momento las cosas se pusieron peor.

El señor Banner llego hasta mi mesa con las manos llenas y deposito frente de mí.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las depositan a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

Pero todo fue en vano, sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecía y una voz a lo lejos que gritaba.

_ Yo la tengo tranquilo, me hare cargo de ella. - en mi interior no sabía de quien era la voz pero algo me decía que no me dejaran con él, entonces entre abrí los ojos y solo pude ver el gris del cielo, ya estaba fuera de la clase, tenía las manos sudadas y la boca llena de saliva, de esa sensación que sientes al querer vomitar, pero no lo logras, las convulsiones regresaron y con una mano trate de quitar al chico que me tenia agarrada por la cintura tan fuerte que parecía que me quería partir en dos.

_ Está bien ya puedes dejarme sola, yo puedo caminar. - entonces gire mi cabeza al chico, casi me vuelvo a caer pero no fue por estar demasiado mareada, más bien fue cuando mire que Mike Newton me tenia apañada contra su asqueroso cuerpo con ambas manos, trate de alejarme de él pero él era muy grande y fuerte, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

_ Suéltame Newton, yo puedo sola. - pero la sonrisa que el tenia en su cara me daba miedo, ya una vez la había visto y no había sido nada grato.

_ Tranquila Bella, ahora empieza la diversión, le dije al señor Banner que tenias que ir a tu casa, así que eso es precisamente lo que haremos iremos a tu casa, papa Swan está en la comandancia así que nadie nos interrumpirán.

El maldito me arrastraba a su auto, quise gritar pero él me tapo la boca y después me jalo tan fuerte que pensé ver volar mi cabeza, no podía pelear con él en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, como podía vencerlo si yo era una piltrafa y además era tan pequeña y tan flaca.

_ Te digo que me "sueltes" - al jalar mi cuerpo en dirección contraria, me solté de su agarre pero no pude correr solo me estrelle contra el piso mojado.

_ Me guasta mas cuando te pones agresiva, pareces una fierecita adorable. - mis piernas volaron en varias direcciones cuando él me cargo por los hombros entonces no podemos y solo grite por ayuda.

_ ayúdenme. Por favor. - mi cuerpo se estrello en un costado de su camioneta en con toda su fuerza apretó mis mejillas.

_ Esta vez no te salvara tu perrito guardián, esta vez serás mía. - no me quedaría así nada mas parada sin luchar aunque prácticamente el me tenía en sus manos, ¿Por qué no salía alguien de alguna clase? Pero yo sabía que apenas comenzaba la mañana y era muy difícil para que hubiera alguien caminando por el plantel.

_ "suéltame gusano asqueroso" - seguía mareada y no coordinaba mis movimientos entonces escuche su voz, como en una eco, como si yo fuera cayendo a un poso frio y obscuro.

_ Quítale las manos de encima, Newton, o te partiré la cara en pedazos. - la vista me pesaba y no podía abrir los ojos pero si escuchaba con claridad.

_ Vamos Cullen, podemos compartir a la monjita, observa es bastante apetecible ¿No crees? - entonces solo escuche el golpe sordo en la anatomía de Mike y su grito de dolor al caer casi encima de mí.

_ Te dije que te partiría la cara, no te atrevas a poner un dedo encima de ella, si tu le tocas un cabello te hago pedazos. - sus manos dulces y encantadoras me tomaron en vilo y mi cabeza se poso en su pecho perfecto, sabía que estaba en puerto seguro así que sin más solo me deje llevar por la obscuridad que me arrastraba.

Tenía frio y creo que estaba temblando pues mis dientes me castañeaban un poco, pero el murmullo de varias personas y el constante sonido el teléfono me regresaron al presente, abrí mis ojos parpadeando varias veces, y entonces lo vi, el estaba sentado junto a la mini cama de la enfermería del instituto, sus manos tomaban una de las mías y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo, era el sin duda, el hombre del cual me había enamorado, tenía su mirada tan trasparente y dulce que sabía que era él.

_ ¿Hola ya estas de regreso? - se acerco a mi frente y deposito un pequeño beso.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - estaba confundida y había perdido el sentido del tiempo.

_ En realidad solo estuviste inconsciente unos minutos tal vez unos cinco, ¿Recuerdas con quien estabas en el estacionamiento? - hice una gesto de disgusto y él lo afirmo con la cabeza.

_ No le digas nada a nadie. No quiero que mi papa se meta en problemas por alguien que no vale la pena, por favor. -lo mire suplicante no quería involucrar a Charlie en algo que le costara su trabajo o su pensión de retiro.

_ No diré nada ¿Pero no entiendo porque lo defiendes? Ese maldito te quería llevar por la fuerza. - lo mire a los ojos sin responder nada perdiéndome en el en su color, era tan bello, entonces me percate de algo verdaderamente irreal, Edward llevaba una hermosa camisa azul con unos jeans de color gris, ¿En qué momento el había cambiado su ropa?

_ ¿Bella te pasa algo? Tienes el seño arrugado. - Me observaba con detenimiento, pero no tenia forma de preguntarle nada solo quería estar con él, solo quería que él no se fuera de mi lado, por alguna razón por extraña que fuera me sentía segura con Edward.

_ Solo estoy mareada. - le dije cerrando los ojos, mintiendo teatralmente, al final el no se daría cuenta.

_ Esto podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo, el resto del día descansando te haría bien, y yo suelo ser un buen enfermero. - sonrió con esa risa de lado que derretía el polo norte como le podría decir que no a un hombre tan irresistible como lo era él.

El se puso de pie y se dirijo al escritorio de la señora Cope. Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señora Cope?

— ¿Sí?

No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

—Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré. - ¿Que se había creído este engreído? Como si fuera una artista de cine las chicas que se dirigían a la clase de gimnasia lo miraban de arriba abajo, la misma sensación que había sentido con Alice por la mañana regresaba pero ahora intensificada, casi me dieron ganas de ser una artista de primera y fingir un nuevo desmayo solo para que Edward me cargara frente a todo el mundo, pero recapacite al ver salir a Alice muy contenta sonriente y feliz acompañada del chica amable, cuando llegamos al extremo del pasillo de verdad las piernas me fallaron quise coger el marco de la ventana más próxima pero mi mano paso de largo sin éxito así que Edward nuevamente vino a mi rescate, paso su brazo por mi cintura y me aferro a su cuerpo.

_ Por todos los santos, ¿Qué le pasa a ella? - Alice había llegado hasta nosotros con su carita de muñeca de porcelana un poco alterada, poso su pequeña mano en mi frente y después miro a Edward.

_ No es por alarmarte pero parece que tiene fiebre, creo que es mejor que la lleves con un medico. - el otro chico de cabello rubio estaba detrás de ella y sin más solo paso al otro lado y con una gesto le dijo a Edward que me sacaran del edificio, sentía nauseas y estaba demasiado mareada como para protestar así que me llevaron por el estacionamiento al auto de Edward, yo ya lo conocía ¿Quién no si era un flamante volvo clásico?

_ no te preocupes Bella te llevare a ver un buen médico, ¿Alice podrías ocuparte de ese pequeño problemita para que no venga a casa? - no tenía ni idea de que cosa hablaban pero cuando me recosté en el sillón del coche los oídos me zumbaban y el tablero me daba vueltas.

_ No te preocupes iremos a Por Ángeles al cine, y Jasper nos acompañará ¿Verdad que si? - hasta ese momento supe el nombre de el otro chico, que me miraba con su rostro amable como siempre, el cerro la puerta y unos segundos después Edward entro por el lado del conductor, tenía su vista clavada en mi.

_ Bella iremos a mi casa, mi papa hoy no está en la clínica así que él podrá atenderte allá, no tengas miedo, mi madre también está en casa. - asentí mas de pena que de miedo, que dirían los padres de Edward al verme llegar con su hijo, ¿Y si no les caía bien una chica que se desmaya solo con el olor de la sangre? Cuando había llegado al pueblo varias veces había recorrido el camino a la finca Cullen pero en aquel entonces nadie vivía en esa casona, era interesante saber como ellos la habían decorado, recordaba que tenía una hermosa chimenea y un ventanal que daba al rio, la finca entera era muy grande, entonces pensé en algo mas, recordé los folletos de la casa cuando la estaban vendiendo, "Rayos " la familia de Edward habían tendido el dinero para comprar semejante propiedad, vaya si que tenían dinero.

_ ¿Bella te sientes mejor? Ya casi llegamos ¿Podrás caminar? - abrí los ojos cuando el coche se paro, estábamos frente a la casa Cullen sin dudas había cambiado, el en ramaje que la cubría ya no estaba y la yerba del camino había sido removida, la entrada tenía un hermosa terraza y varias mecedoras, quizás la familia entera disfrutaba de los atardeceres mirando como el bosque cambiaba de color, me emocione solo de pensar en eso, ¿Cómo sería formar parte de esta familia?

_ Ben Bella te ayudare a ponerte en pie. - mas bien el cargaba todo mi peso, aunque las nauseas se había ido todavía me sentía débil, y muy apenada, creo que la vergüenza la tenia reflejada en la cara porque sentía el calor subir de mi cuello a mis mejillas.

_ Me siento mucho mejor Edward gracias. - subimos los varios escalones a la puerta principal y antes que pudiéramos terminar de cruzar la terraza la puerta se abrió, sin duda el padre de Edward era un hombre muy guapo y muy elegante, su traje perfectamente combinado y sus zapatos brillantes no combinaban para nada en el pueblo donde vivíamos.

_ ¡Buenas tardes chicos! - saludo cordial y amable, una persona muy educada.

_ Hola papa. Mira déjame que te presentarte a Isabella Swan. Bella él es mi padre. - Edward aun me sostenía y su padre se fijo en ese gesto el brazos de Edward me rodeaba por la cintura y mi espalda estaba prácticamente adherida a su pecho.

_ Buenas tardes doctor Cullen, es un placer, aunque creo que me recuerda soy la hija de Charlie Swan el jefe de la policía. - Trate de sonar un poco más tranquila pero mis palabras no tenían fuerzas no se qué era lo que me había pasado pero me sentía a punto de desfallecer.

_ Claro que se quién eres pequeña, ¿Pero dime no te sientes bien? - mis rodillas se doblaron un poco y entonces Edward me cargo en vilo.

_ Es por eso que estamos aquí papa, Bella se desmayo en la calase de biología y creo que tiene la presión bastante baja. - por un momento la obscuridad gano dentro de mi persona todo era obscuridad y confusión solo una cosa me traía de regreso al presente, por todos los santos estaba dentro de la casa de Edward y me había desmayado otra vez "Rayos"

_ ¿Parece que ya vuelve en sí? Tranquilo hijo ella está bien solo fue una baja de azúcar. - el doctor Cullen hablaba con calma haciendo que yo misma me tranquilizara.

_ Edward por mi parte solo te digo que tienen que hablar con ella y contarle toda la verdad, no es de caballeros lo que ustedes están haciendo. - la voz femenina más dulce y maternal sonó de alguna parte, pero me puse nerviosa, ¿Por qué ella decía que tenían que decir la verdad? ¿A qué se refería ella? ¿Tal vez sería que yo estaba muriendo? ¿Y me tenían que decir la verdad?

Algunas voces y ruidos de otra parte de la casa me desconcentraron sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero si solo estaba desmayada porque escuchaba todo y además no podía abrir los ojos.

Dentro de mi confusión interna parpadee varias veces y creo que estaba viendo doble porque veía a dos Edwards solo que el primero tenía la ropa negra de en la mañana y el otro la linda camisa azul, cerré de nuevo los ojos y los apreté para ajustar la vista, entonces cuando los abrí de nuevo solo estaba mi Edward en caballeroso el dulce y romántico.

_ ¿Te sientes bien? Mira que me espantaste te pusiste tan blanca como un fantasma. - el sonrió y se puso de rodillas junto al sofá donde me encontraba.

_ Estoy mucho mejor. - recorrí la gran sala con la mirada y de pronto mis ojos se quedaron estupefactos un gran cuadro colgado en la pared me había robado toda mi atención, era un cuadro al oleo con un marco color oro y grandes grabados en el, era un cuadro enorme y además las cuatro personas que lo engalanaban eran bellísimas.

Edward siguió mi vista y se detuvo en el cuadro tal como lo hice yo, entonces él me tomo del rostro y me puso frente a él. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

_ Bella tengo que decirte algo importante, más bien muy importante y tal vez después de esto no quieras volver a hablar conmigo nunca más. - "Rayos" aquí es cuando me diría que me estaba muriendo.

_ Bella lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante, veras pensaras que soy un mentiroso y eso es totalmente cierto, y pensaras que soy un egoísta, y tienes toda la razón, pero quiero que sepas que eres la primera mujer de la cual me he enamorado. - el guardo silencio y enredo los dedos en sus cabellos.

_ Bella yo tengo un hermano. - uff y yo que pensé que me iba a morir, me reí internamente por mi idiotez.

_ ¿Y por eso es todo este drama? Es bueno que tengas un hermano Edward. - el se puso de pie y con las manos en el aire me dijo.

_ No es tan bueno Bella, el hermano que te digo tu lo conoces, tu sabes quién es. - no recordaba haber conocido al otro Cullen pero sería sorprendente que fuera el chico amable, el que se llamaba Jasper, Alice se había compaginado muy bien con él.

_ ¿Qué yo lo conozco dices? ¿De quién me estás hablando Edward? - Edward se puso de rodillas frente a mí y sus ojos amables y dulces como siempre se llenaron de lágrimas entonces seguí el rumbo de sus labios y al tiempo que él decía las cosas yo las leía en ellos.

_ Bella mi hermano es Anthony Cullen. - no tenía sentido lo que él me decía yo sabía que Anthony y el mismo eran uno pero ahora el me decía algo con lo que yo no contaba.

_ Anthony ¿dices? ¿De qué estás hablando? El es otra personalidad de tu persona, pero no es real, es solo imaginario. - pero el lo negaba con su cabeza, de pronto todo encajo en mi cerebro todo cuanto había estado confuso el cambio de humor, el cabello, los ojos, el carácter tan cambiante, lo temerario, no podía decir nada todo estaba encajando todo estaba tan visible ahora, lo que había dicho Alice por la mañana, "Mis primos" ¡eran dos!

_ Bella. Anthony no es mi otra personalidad él es mi hermano gemelo, y quiero decirte que me perdones pero yo te amo como no tienes idea. - esta vez mi cabeza giraba a ciento ochenta grados tal vez la escena del exorcista me quedaría corta pero no podía ser cierto todo esto, era lo que la madre de Edward le había dicho, yo tenía que saber, la verdad de que ellos eran dos, eran gemelos.

_ No me juzgues tan duro, por favor créeme cuando te digo que me perdones, no debí permitir que las locuras de mi hermano me arrastraran a esto, soy tan culpable como lo es el, pero yo te conocí primero, y después en el instituto, ya no pude retractarme, perdonadme, te lo pido.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, los oídos me zumbaban y la cabeza me dio vueltas nuevamente, entonces me puse de pie sin mirarlo, no quería verle la cara, no quería ver como él y su hermano se habían burlado de mi, cuantas noches se habían divertido viéndome como caía en su engaño, creo que me dolía el corazón porque sentía como si me hubieran abierto el pecho de par en par quebrándome las costillas y separándolas de mi caja torácica, tenía que salir de esta casa, que dirían sus padres al saber que yo me estaba muriendo por dentro, y todo por las mentiras de sus adorados hijos.

_ Bella dime algo por favor. - el trato de tomar mi mano la cual retire de un golpe, no quería que el me volviera a tocar, no quería volver a ver a ninguno de los Cullen.

_ No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima. Edward Cullen. Ni te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra, ahora tu y Anthony están borrados de mi mundo. - pase justo a su lado dando tumbos parecía que en cualquier momento caería al piso, pero le rogaba al cielo que me diera fuerzas para llegar al límite del camino que me llevaría a mi casa, no había logrado atravesar la gran sala cuando mi mundo termino por caerme encima, el mismísimo Anthony Cullen me tapo la pasada no podía creerlo era como si ellos fueran su propio clon, eran idénticos en todo, la altura dimensión en cuerpo, pelo, rostro, todo, eran como dos gotas de agua, Anthony puso cara de asombro cuando me miro y miro a su hermano amenazante.

_ Se lo conté todo Anthony, ella sabe que somos dos. - la voz a mi espalda sonaba entrecortada, ahogada, llena de dolor, pero y lo que yo sentía ¿Qué era entonces?

_ Mi amazona déjame que te cuente como pasaron las cosas, yo te amo. - puse mi mano frente a su rostro no permitiría que él me viniera con el mismo cuento de su hermano.

_ No soy nada tuyo. Yo creí en ti, yo te conté mis más profundos secretos, y tú solo te burlabas de mí, ¿Qué fue lo que yo les hice para que jugaran así conmigo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy insignificante e idiota? - los gemelos Cullen bajaron la mirada, no pudieron con la vergüenza de lo que me habían hecho, así que Salí quitando de un débil empujón de mi camino a Anthony, tenía que recordarme respirar, pero mi corazón estaba tan alterado que estaba hiperventilando abrí la puerta de un tirón y me vi fuera de la casa, algunas personas estaban sentadas en la mecedoras y una mujer muy linda de cabello color caramelo y ojos grandes se levanto de un brinco poniendo su mano en el pecho, supuse que era la madre de los mostros, así que corrí escaleras abajo antes que pudiera detenerme o algo, no había corrido lo suficiente para alejarme cuando la vocecita de Alice me alcanzo por detrás.

_ Espera por favor Bella. Tenemos que hablar, o al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa. - no tenia caso discutir con ella, era obvio que no podría llegar a ningún lado, me sentía débil y demasiado confundida, así que me detuve para que ella me diera alcance.

_ Solo me puedes dejar en la puerta de la granja. - un coche amarillo senos acerco y ella me indico que subiera, entonces vi a Jasper del lado del conductor, yo subí en la parte trasera y Alice se acomodo junto a mí, no habíamos salido de la propiedad Cullen cuándo me derrumbe justo en los brazos de otra Cullen, Alice me acariciaba el cabello diciéndome una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien que todo saldría bien, que iba a saber ella de cómo saldría bien algo como esto, cuando ni yo misma lograba encontrarle pie y cabeza, si no había podido con un solo Cullen ahora como le haría para borrar de mi memoria a dos Cullen que además eran como ver dos gotas de agua.

**HOLA CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Pobrecita Bella ya supo que eran dos, ustedes piensan que Edward no tenia que decírselo así.. o él quería ganarle, la mano a su hermano.**

**Como sea déjenme sus comentarios las quiero mucho y gracias por los muchos comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado, de verdad un millón de gracias me hacen tan feliz que mi musa se alegra y escribe cosas como este capítulo aunque ahora es tiempo de que Bella sufra un poquitín pero les tengo muchas sorpresitas jejejjejejjejejejejje sigo siendo malita ok**

**Su amiga de siempre**

**La loca**

**Siv-Lunita-Siv.**


	16. VERDADES Y MENTIRAS

intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

Pero todo fue en _ Espera por favor Bella. Tenemos que hablar, o al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa. - no tenia caso discutir con ella, era obvio que no podría llegar a ningún lado, me sentía débil y demasiado confundida, así que me detuve para que ella me diera alcance.

_ Solo me puedes dejar en la puerta de la granja. - un coche amarillo senos acerco y ella me indico que subiera, entonces vi a Jasper del lado del conductor, yo subí en la parte trasera y Alice se acomodo junto a mí, no habíamos salido de la propiedad Cullen cuándo me derrumbe justo en los brazos de otra Cullen, Alice me acariciaba el cabello diciéndome una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien que todo saldría bien, que iba a saber ella de cómo saldría bien algo como esto, cuando ni yo misma lograba encontrarle pie y cabeza, si no había podido con un solo Cullen ahora como le haría para borrar de mi memoria a dos Cullen que además eran como ver dos gotas de agua.

COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

VERDADES Y MENTIRAS

(CAPITULO 16)

BELLA POV.

Jasper conducía despacio, tal vez era premeditado pero yo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa y llorar largo y tendido, las cosas se habían salido de toda lógica, y además no le encontraba nombre a lo que había vivido esta tarde, engaño, egoísmo, masoquismo, inseguridad, vanidad, orgullo, ¿Cómo podía catalogar a estos dos hermanos? Por más que trataba de controlar mis sollozos no podía, era un dolor demasiado fuerte como para mantenerlo a raya, por mi buena salud mental tenía que llorar hasta que mis ojos estuvieran hinchados y secos, pero por ahora me daba vergüenza que dos completos desconocidos me estuvieran observando.

Clave la mirada en la ventana del auto, en realidad no veía nada solo me estaba escondiendo, aunque no era de mucho si podía simular algún sollozo con un carraspeó de garganta y uno que otro tosido, aunque como podía disimular las lagrimas que surcaban mi rostro mojando uno de los brazos de Alice.

_ Puedo ser de mucha ayuda si así lo quieres Bella. ¿Tu nombre es Bella no es así? - mire su cara por el cristal algo apenada por su pregunta, pero ella se miraba interesada de cómo me sentía yo.

_ Si mi nombre es Bella, y gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero estoy bien. - las ultimas dos palabras se quebraron antes de terminarlas de decir, entonces no pude mas, deje salir todo el sentimiento que había contenido y el dolor de sentirme usada. Mis lágrimas corrían sin cesar y estaba algo así como en estado de shock.

_ Jasper detén el auto, esta niña no puede ir así a su casa se tiene que tranquilizar primero, ¿Me podrías dar diez minutos de privacidad femenina cariño? - era cómico como Alice le hablaba a Jasper, era como si ella fuera una adulta y nosotros los adolecentes, pero el solo salió del auto sin importarle que ya era de noche y las tinieblas cubrían todo a nuestro alrededor.

_ Veras Bella, sé que no somos amigas ni me conoces, pero conozco a los causantes de todo esto, y te puedo decir que al menos uno de ellos es realmente sincero, del otro tengo mis dudas aun, pero creo que lograste domar su alma gitana, o al menos así lo miro yo. - ella se quedo muy quieta mirando al frente por donde Jasper caminaba y sonrió como si él le diera la alegría mas grande.

_ Veras el primer amor cambia la prospectiva de vida, y la forma con la que hasta hoy habíamos visto todo a nuestro alrededor, tal vez te gusta el alma aventurera de Anthony y su forma rebelde de ser, pero tienes que mirar en tu interior para saber cuál de los dos es el que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, y quien con un beso te hace perder la razón que conocías hasta hoy, por el cual perdonarías sus errores y te permitirías ser feliz, no me conoces Bella pero confía en mí, tengo pocos amigos pero muy buenos y créeme cuando te digo que puedes acercarte a mi cuando lo necesites. - Alice seguía mirando por la ventana, y mi cabeza era un tremendo embrolló, tenía tantas preguntas que quería respuesta para todas, pero me dolía el corazón y el alma la tenia hecha pedazos.

_ Gracias por estar aquí Alice, no me conoces pero me das tu tiempo para acompañarme, tengo que pensar en todo lo que paso el día de hoy, y por supuesto que tengo miles de preguntas, pero la que quiero que me respondas no puede esperar. ¿Cuándo unos de tus primos va al instituto que pasa con el otro? No entiendo cómo pueden estar suplantando la personalidad del otro. - para mí era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿cómo era que los dos estaban en la misma escuela sin ser detectados? Alice le dedico una sonrisa a Jasper y me miro con ternura.

_ No se esconden porque no asisten a la misma escuela, Anthony es el moroso, el que no lo controla nadie y el que es un rebelde sin causa, por sus múltiples faltas y su escaso conocimiento fue rechazado de varias escuelas así que se retraso dos años los mismos que Edward, aprovechó al máximo, el nunca ha querido darle otro dolor de cabeza a Esme, ahora es cursa el segundo año de nivel superior y asiste a la universidad de Phoenix Arizona en estos momentos el esta aun de vacaciones así que pienso que muy pronto el tendrá que regresar a la escuela, una cosa más Bella, no juzgues tan duramente a mi primo, no niego que de los dos Edward es mi preferido, por múltiples razones que algún día te contare, pero para abogar por el puedo decirte que él nunca ha tenido una novia y mucho menos se a enamorado como lo he visto hoy día, Bella antes de sufrir por alguno de los Cullen aclara tu corazón, yo los conozco bien y sé que tienen muchas diferencias pero también sé que tu llegaste para poner su mundo de cabeza, y cuando una persona se enamora suele ser estúpida y además inconsciente. - no entendí muy bien tantas razones que ella me daba solo sabía que me habían mentido y habían jugado conmigo, como Edward con su noble corazón había permitido que Anthony lo convenciera de esta canallada, los dos Cullen eran igual o peor que el maldito mostro de Mike Newton, solo que con una diferencia Mike había sido directo y los gemelos Cullen habían calculado uno a uno sus movimientos para no ser descubiertos.

_ Alice tendrás mucho que contarme pero por ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa, estoy cansada y me está explotando la cabeza, ¿Podrías decirle a Jasper que me lleve por favor? - quería llegar a mi habitación y sumergirme en mi sufrimiento sin testigos ahora me tocaba atar cabos de todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba mi entorno y claro necesitaba a mi mejor amigo al lado, sabía bien que él no me juzgaría solo me daría consuelo y apoyo total en todo, tal vez era hora para que yo mirara a Jacob Black de otra manera, tal vez había llegado la hora de corresponderle a su amor para poder arrancar de mi corazón a esas gotas idénticas de agua.

Durante el camino mis acompañantes no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra solo se miraban ocasionalmente y yo solo miraba atreves de la inmensa obscuridad que cubría los abedules que tocaban el cielo, cuando llegue a la casa estaba una silueta escondida entre la sombra del portal, sabía quién era y creo que corrí a sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, el con cariño me estrecho gruñendo un poco, el me lo había advertido y yo no lo había escuchado así que no tenía nada que decir solo quería que él me consolara

HOLA CHICAS DE NUEVO AUNQUE NO LO CREEAN SIGO ASI

TRATANDO DE LLEVARLES MI IMAGINACION Y MIS SITUACIONES UNA COSA CHICAS QUIERO DARLE A ALGUIEN POR AQUI EN EL LOS FICS UNA ACLARACION :NUNCA LE E COPIADO NADA A NADIE PORQUE MIS HISTORIAS NO SON IGUALES A NINGUAN QUE YO RECUERDE ASI QUE NO DIGAN QUE LAS COPIE O QUE LAS CLONE ES OBVIO QUE SON PARECIADAS A CREPUSCULO O SU SAGA POR ESO ESTAMOS AQUI ASI QUE ES UN CONSEPTO PARA TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS ESCRITORAS O ASPIRANTES A ESCRITORAS ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y ENTIENDAN UN POCO COMO SE PUDO HABER SENTIDO BELLA CON TAL SITUACION.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUIERO Y SIGO AQUI NO ME VOY A NINGUN LADO.

SU

AMIGA

DE

SIEMPRE

SIV-LUNITA-SIV


	17. AHORA YO

**AHORA YO**

Al entrar en la casa me recibieron esos brazos llenos de ternura y amor, yo no pude pronunciar palabras pues el llanto las ahogaba, solo pensé en enterrar mi rostro en su pecho, llenándome de ese arome peculiar que lo caracterizaba, emanaba de su cuerpo llenando mis inhalaciones, era algo así como la madera y el pino, su calor era confortable, y sus manos apretadas a mi espalda, eran sin duda mi seguridad. … en estos momentos como le iba a contar todo lo que me había pasado, cuando él fue el primero en advertirme que tomara las cosas con cuidado.

La vida me había puesto muchas pruebas, y yo siempre salía bien librada de ellas. Porque fuera lo que fuera siempre contaba con un amigo incondicional que me llevaba de la mano atravesando cualquier obstáculo.

Si mis ojos y mi corazón estuvieran conectados de alguna manera, a mi corazón no se le hubiera hecho difícil ver lo que mis ojos veían. Un apuesto chico de tez morena, cabello brillante, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, hermoso rostro con labios apetecibles, ojos sinceros y sonrisa franca. Y sin embargo no había sido así.

Absolutamente todos mis sentidos se habían activado, para unas personas horribles. Unos seres mezquinos, ególatras, embusteros, y faltos de amor por el prójimo. Una oleada de desolación cubrió mi alma nuevamente, pase mis manos rodeando la cintura de Jacob y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Mi gran amigo o mejor dicho mi único amigo, el que me había salvado de Mike y la aberración que quería hacer conmigo. Sentía como mis lágrimas mojaban la deshilachada camisa de Jacob, pero egoísta de mí lo necesitaba a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - negué con la cabeza pues que le iba a decir.

- Tienes que descansar sube a tu habitación y duerme un poco - termino diciendo. Pero la idea de estar sola me provocaba estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo, no me imaginaba a mi misma sin la protección de sus brazos y el confort de su pecho arrullándome.

- No me dejes sola Jake hoy necesitó un amigo - pude ver claramente la decepción en sus ojos, pero el en vez de repeler mi abrazo. Fue todo lo contrario, subió una mano a mi melena despeinada y apretó mi nuca acercándome más a él. Nos quedamos ahí en el sofá de la sala, no me tome la molestia de medir el tiempo pero el siempre mantuvo la misma fuerza en su abrazo… guardo silencio previniendo incomodarme con preguntas que yo no quería responder, fui consiente de mi cuando una tenue luz se colaba por mi ventana, me había quedado dormida en algún momento. Estaba completamente vestida solo me faltaban los zapatos, y una manta me cubaría, por el color de esta supe que pertenecía al sofá.

Empezaba a amanecer pues los pájaros cantaban aun cuando las nubes amenazaban con cubrir el sol muy pronto. Hoy era uno de esos días que no pretendía asistir al colegio. Le diría Charlie que me dolía algo o que tenia gripe. Pero por ningún motivo me sacarían de la casa, no tenia la intención de verle la cara a un ángel con interior de demonio.

Unas estúpidas lagrimas me dieron los buenos días era imposible poder controlarlas pues en realidad me sentía peor que el día anterior, la ofensa hacha y mas que nada ¡como se estarían riendo de mi! Era imposible de creer lo que me había pasado, pero esto no me destrozaría yo era mas fuerte.

Así que me dispuse a que mis labores domesticas me distrajeran el cerebro y olvidar un poco el dolor de mi corazón. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño metiéndome en la ducha, me di una rápida mirada al espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, así que la ducha se alargó hasta que el agua caliente se acabó, me enrede en la toalla buscando amortiguar el frio que de pronto tenia mi cuerpo temblado, me vestí y cepille mi pelo recogiéndolo en una coleta, ya lista baje la escalera encontrándome con mi Charlie parado frente a la cafetera sin duda tratando de descifrar como funcionaba.

- ¡Buenos días! - le dije al tiempo que pasaba junto a él quitando de sus manos el filtro y la lata de café, diestramente puse en función la cafetera y en segundos ya caía el humeante liquido en la jarra.

- Buenos días cariño, en ocasiones la tecnología me supera - en tono de broma se disculpo, mi padre era enemigo numero uno de celulares computadoras y todo lo que tuviera botones y estuvieran conectados a un sistema de circuitos y alambres.

- Vaya cariño creo que Jacob tenia razón - dijo de pronto extrañada arrugué la frente - ¿Cómo en que? - tensa por lo que Jacob le pudiera haber dicho pase sentándome frente a él con dos tasas humeantes de café recién preparado. Charlie se lo tomo en tres tragos, y devoró dos rebanadas de pan con un poco de queso, no sin antes derramar un poco de azúcar y leche en la encimera de la mesa.

- Llegue de madrugada y ese muchacho loco me estaba esperando, para contare que tenias gripa estomacal y por tu semblante no se equivocó. Te ves bastante mal cariño - me había envarado pensando en las diferentes escenas en mi cabecita, pero mi amigo no me había defraudado, el seguía siendo mi confidente. Él me había guardado el secreto. Afloje un poco la tensión de mis músculos, sin duda tenia los hombros rígidos. Charlie poso su mano en mi frente, supongo que para cerciorarse si yo tenia fiebre.

- Si me siento un poco mal, por eso decidí quedarme hoy en casa, aprovecho el tiempo y hago la colada. Tengo un poco descuidado el aseo así que también limpiare un poco la casa - dibuje una falsa sonrisa - ¡Eso si que no señorita! - trono diciendo mientras se enfundaba la pistola en la cintura. Lo mire preocupada, por tener que ir obligada al colegio. No me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

- Tu te quedas en la cama. Y yo por la noche paso por la cafetería del pueblo, y compro algo para la cena. Quisiera quedarme y cuidar de ti, pero la verdad tengo mucho trabajo acumulado antes de las fiestas de otoño - No me imaginaba a Charlie metido, todo un día en la casa. Y mucho menos tratando de cuidarme.

- Voy a estar bien papa, y además, deja que yo cocine. Créelo es mucho mas confiado, ahora para mi estomago delicado -hacia una semana que él había decidido traer la cena, y había resultado un maratón poderla digerir, pues era imposible de tragar, era algo así como, querer comer lenguas de fuego.

- Como quieras cariño, ahora tengo que irme. Si necesitas algo toma el teléfono y llámame - Charlie abrió la pequeña puerta del armario, tomando su abrigo y un impermeable amarillo fosforescente, salió disparado por la puerta, depositando un beso rápido en mi frente al pasar junto a mi, lo despedí desde el umbral, Charlie me dedico una sonrisa amable. Tenía cinco segundos sola en la casa, y ya me sentía deprimida. Entre en la cocina sirviéndome una segunda tasa de café y encaminándome a mi habitación. Las intenciones de limpieza se posponían hasta nuevo aviso, de pronto de verdad me sentía enferma, me deje caer en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con las mantas, cerré los ojos ahora me sentía agotada, no tarde nada en perder la conciencia.

JACOB POV

Cuando la vi llegar en ese flamante porche amarillo supuse que era ese chico, pero al verla bajar de inmediato me di cuenta que ella no estaba bien, sus hombros caían y su espalada estaba doblada, sus pasos largos y desparpajados me lo indicaban que tenia apuro por entrar en la casa, la conocía tan bien que sabia perfecto ella me necesitaba, solo me iba a quedar junto a ella. Pero cuando entro en la casa y camino directo a mi por inercia supe como se sentía mejor, espontáneamente abrí los brazos enredándola en ellos. Lloraba incontrolada, y no sabia como hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo? - su negativa lo confirmo ese maldito bastardo le había hecho algo muy malo. No quería saber si él la había tocado, pero la veía tan frágil como una palomita temblorosa y apunto de quebrarse -

- Deberías de ir a descansar - le sugerí por su propio bien, pero ella se negó nuevamente. Cuando me menciono necesitar un amigo. Me desagrado el comentario lastimando un poquito mi corazón, pero mi mente fe rápida y me dio algo mejor a cambio. Aun cuando yo era su amigo ella estaba entre mis brazos con su rostro en mi pecho, tal ves si ella ollera como mi corazón gritaba su nombre en cada latido terminaría de darse cuanta cuanto la amaba.

Cuanto había querido con anterioridad poder estrecharla de este modo, aunque en un escenario diferente, con ella sonriendo y feliz al estar conmigo, pero aun así lo disfrutaba. Subí mi mano y presione su nuca para que sus oídos estuvieran adheridos a mi pecho, pero mis dedos sentían su pulso alocado y no afloje el agarre pues en un momento logre enterrar mi nariz entre su pelo llenándome de su aroma. Bella permaneció entre mis brazos muchas horas, hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y sus sollozos se apagaron en un intranquilo sueño, decidí llevarla s su habitación era lo mejor contando en la posición que se había quedado dormida. La puse en mi regazo y ella se acurruco como una niña pequeña logre pasarle una manta pues se había estremecido, así que subí la escalera entrando en su habitación y depositándola en la cama con suavidad, le quite los zapatos y me asegure que no tuviera frio, me arrodillé junto a ella admirando su belleza pase mis dedos por su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, mirando muy de cerca sus labios que me enloquecían cuando ella se los mojaba con la lengua o se mordía el labio inferior, sin atreverme a mas tome su mano entre las mías y la bese pensando que fuera su boca. De un movimiento brusco solté su mano y me puse de pie, tal vez yo era un animal, bruto, y sin educación, pero nunca le faltaría al respeto. Me enfile a la puerta cuando ella entre sueños sollozo y dijo algo que encendió mi ira - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? - completamente seguro ella no me daría respuestas pero yo iría en busca de ellas, Salí sin hacer ruido como un perro rabioso no pensé en otra cosa, solo en enfrentar al tal Edward Cullen, pensé en tomar mi moto, pero era demasiado ruidosa y terminaría desertando a Bella, así que fui al establo tomando uno de los caballos solo puse una rienda y Salí a todo galope internándome en el bosque siguiendo el sendero hasta llegar a la propiedad Cullen, no me importaba nada ni la hora ni lo que dirían los habitantes de la casa, pero ese, miserable rico me iba a oír.

Estaba frente de la casa y de un brinco baje del caballo. No había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y las luces del portal se encendieron al principio pensé que alguien me había visto llegar, pero no salía nadie así que pensé que eran sensores. Llene de aire mis pulmones empuñe mi mano y golpeé la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, dos intentos mas y las luces del interior se encendieron, cuando la puerta se abrió era un hombre alto de buena presencia, y por lo desorientado supuse que dormía.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto al ver que solo lo observaba.

- Quiero hablar con tu hijo - en un pequeño bostezo el hombre giro su cabeza mirando a sus espaldas.

- Ahora la familia duerme porque no regresas por la mañana - Es algo que no puede esperar ¿podría decirle que Jacob lo busca?

- ¡creo que me buscan a mi papa! - salió otra voz dentro de la casa.

- No creo que sea buena idea hijo ¿Por qué mejor no le decimos a Jacob que regrese luego?

- No papa yo me encargo, ve a dormir, regresa a la cama a sido un día muy largo - el hombre dio dos paso atrás dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¿quieres pasar Jacob? - dijo amablemente.

- No gracias senos espero aquí - rápidamente su lugar fue sustituido por el maldito bastardo, no quería cometer una imprudencia dentro de la casa, así que me retire alejándome de la puerta, el me siguió muy de cerca de mi espalda, así que medí mis movimientos él estaba muy callado, sin duda el sabia porque estaba yo aquí.

- Eres un maldito miserable - mis manos se movieron tan rápido que el no pudo hacer nada, lo empuje tan fuerte que se impacto en la pared, no me importo en lo absoluto que era mas alto que yo.

- si tienes toda la razón soy un miserable y tu como todo un protector vienes a cobrar las cuentas de tu amiga, ¿No es así Jacob? - era un golpe bajo a mi orgullo ya lastimado, cerré el puno acertándole un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula, el como un cobarde no se defendía tenia los brazos a sus costados y eso me enfurecía mas.

- Vaya, ¡Vaya! Así que la monjita tiene "perro guardián" - una nueva voz sonó a mi derecha entre las sombras de la entrada. Podía distinguir una persona recargada contra la pared.

- Mantente al margen de esto Anthony - dijo Edward endureciendo la voz.

- ¿Y porque yo haría algo así? No puedo permitir que un guardaespaldas de quinta le pegue a mi hermanito ¿No crees? - dijo burlón saliendo a la luz, era como si se hubiera materializado otro idéntico a Edward o mas bien un clon idéntico a él. Solo que con el pelo desordenado y ropa más a la moda.

- OH, OH parece que viste un fantasma. ¿Apuesto a que si? Parpadea los ojos se te saldrán de las orbitas. Cachorro guardián. - el caminaba como un felino rodeando su presa, mientras el otro Edward permanecía inmóvil aunque me hubiera gustado romperle nuevamente la cara él nunca se defendió, no hubiera sido una pelea justa cuando una de las partes no respondía a los golpes, necesitaba esa pequeña chispa para mantener viva la llama del odio.

- Así que aparte de un maldito eres un cobarde ¿A que si? - escupí las palabras con tanto veneno incluido.

- No voy a pelear contigo Jacob. Porque no quiero tener mas motivos por los cuales Bella me odie mas - "Bingo" si era el causante de la tristeza de Bella.

- Espero que ahora si la dejes tranquila. Siéntete satisfecho con haberle destrozado el corazón - trate de aparentar saberlo todo, como si Bella me hubiera dicho lo sucedido.

- No pienso, ni quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa. Guardare distancia si ella así lo quiere. Solo te pido que me digas como esta. Por favor - Destrozada como piensas tú que pueda estar después de lo que le hiciste.

- Él no sabe nada es solo un perro mentiroso hermano - su sonrisa socarrona y burlona me ponía los pelos de punta, ahora entendí lo sucedido o tenia una idea.

- ¿Así que tu eres la cereza del pastel? - utilice su mismo tono burlón, tal ves ellos eran mayores en cantidad y tamaño, pero yo no me dejaría amedrentar por nada en este mundo, yo no era un chico refinado sino todo lo contrario, era todo lo contrario mas campestre y rudo.

- No eres más que el perro faldero de Bella. ¡El eterno enamorado! De una mujercita que nunca a tenido ojos para el ¿Sabes algo? ¡Tu no tienes idea de lo que pasa! ¿A que no? - su tonito burlón ya me estaba hartando.

- Claro que lo se Bella vino a mis brazos después de lo que paso esta tarde a contármelo todo. A y saben algo para de idiotas. Tengo que darles las gracias porque con todo esto me están ayudando con tiempo y esfuerzo para que ella me acepte. ¿O apoco ustedes piensan que ella los dejara hablar siquiera? Así que para de perdedores mi premio por sus tonterías me espera en su habitación donde la deje dormida antes de venir aquí. OH otra cosa ella encontrara consuelo entre mis brazos y caricias - era un completo mentiroso pero al menos le había cortado el tonito a "Paco Ricon" ya que "Ricky Ricon" permanecía mudo - los había dejado clavados al piso con mis palabras, para cuando se dieron cuenta yo emprendía la retirada a todo galope, contento de haberle hecho frente a ese par, y otro tanto porque Bella y yo por fin tendríamos una oportunidad.

Después de dejar el caballo en el establo entre en la casa y subí a la habitación de Bella, se miraba tan pasiva completamente en calma. La contemple durante un buen rato, pero el ronroneo de un auto acercándose me hizo bajar rápidamente, se trataba de Charlie para cuando el entro en la casa yo estaba sentado en la cocina fingiendo tomar agua.

- Hola Jake ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto al verme.

- en realidad no quería dejar sola a Bella, creo que contrajo la gripa estomacal, y prácticamente se acaba de ir a dormir. Deberías de decirle que se quede en casa por la mañana, no creo que amanezca en condiciones adecuadas para ir al colegio. Sabes tenia muy mal semblante.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella Jacob.

- No hay de que lo hago con gusto. Buenas noches Charlie - Buenas noches Jacob - después que me despedí intente dormir sin conseguirlo. así que tome mi arma y salí a rondar la propiedad no quería a intrusos merodeando entre las sombras, tome mi papel de perro guardián vigilando que nada ni nadie cruzara los limites de la propiedad, y no me importaba ponerle plomo a alguien si lo intentaban. Por la mañana escuche ruido dentro de la casa así que con Charlie atento me retire tranquilamente a dormir un par de horas.

BELLA POV

Desperté un tanto desorientada, no recordaba si era de día o de noche, el caso es que vi como se movían las cortinas de la ventana, y una silueta bastante tenebrosa se dibujaba contra luz, estuve apunto de gritar pero no lograba encontrar mi voz por ningún lado, el pánico me tenia paralizada.

- sh, sh, No grites Bella. ¡Soy yo! - ¿Tu? - pregunte sin saber realmente quien era aun estaba medio dormida.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - mi voz sonó dos octavas mas alto de lo normal. El avanzó con las manos por delante quitando las cortinas a su paso.

- "No grites" tu amigo esta abajo. ¿Quieres que sepa que yo estoy aquí? - era un Cullen. Al principio no supe cual de los dos era, pero dos pasos mas cerca y lo descubrí al instante, ahora que lo veía bien era tan diferentes pero a la vez tan idénticos.

- ¿Y ahora que demonios quieres? - gritando haciendo que mi voz retumbara en las paredes.

- Te dije que no gritaras, ya pusiste a tu perro guardián al ataque. Ahora veras como le haces para justificar que yo estoy aquí metido en tu habitacion con esta ropa - lo mire de pies a cabeza, solo llevaba unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas calzaba unas sandalias de playa. El muy sinvergüenza se dejo caer en mi cama arrastrando las mantas, se acomodó y cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir.

- ¿Bella sucede algo? - Jacob estaba al otro lado de la puerta, mire la escena como justificaría al demonio metido en mi cama.

- Estoy bien Jake ahora bajo - si fuera hombre ya le hubiera borrado la sonrisa de satisfacción al intruso que violaba mi cama.

- Me pareció oírte gritar - Jacob continuaba al otro lado de la puerta, el monstro de Anthony se sentó solo para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza y después regresar a su sitio en mi cama, él me estaba comprometiendo mas a cada segundo, con sus manos me indico que seguía el short sino cortaba a Jake.

- En un momento bajo para almorzar juntos Jake. Solo necesito unos minutos para ponerme presentable - mi voz sonó apretada pues estaba levantando la camisa del piso y arrojándola a la cara de Anthony que se carcajeaba en silencio.

- esta bien te espero abajo voy adelantando el almuerzo - si gracias Jake - de un jalón quite las mantas quedando de frente con el peor de los gemelos Cullen, y el muy sínico parecía que estaba de vacaciones en la playa.

**Hola mis amigas espero que sigan aquí y les guste lo que estoy creando, ya me criticaran los puntos comas, y ortografía pues ya que ya estoy acostumbrada**

**Las espero en el próximo sus comentarios por favor**

**Los quiero mis lectoras y lectores.**

**Su**

**Amiga**

**De**

**Siempre**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**


	18. ENTRE DOS FUEGOS

CAPITULO 18

COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

- esta bien te espero abajo voy adelantando el almuerzo - si gracias Jake - de un jalón quite las mantas quedando de frente con el peor de los gemelos Cullen, y el muy sínico parecía que estaba de vacaciones en la playa. Quería quitarle la sonrisa de una buena bofetada, pero si lo lograba aria demasiado ruido y quizás Jacob me podría escuchar. Torcí el gesto con una indignación atroz.

- ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de largarte de mi casa? - el muy sínico seguía recostado en mi cama, parecía que yo le hablaba a las mantas, este hombre me sacaba de juicio.

- Primero me tienes que prometer que hablaras conmigo, sin truco, y sin remilgos a y otra cosa más. No quiero a tu Valiente Caballero cerca de mi, si él se atreve a poner, un solo pie, en mi propiedad nuevamente, no tendré compasión de él. Así que será mejor que se lo adviertas - me quede pegada al piso, ¿acaso Jacob había ido en busca de los hermanos?

- en realidad no sé de que me hablas, y Jacob no es un crio para decirle lo que tiene que hacer, y él no es ningún caballero que me defiende, yo me puedo defender sola, y ya ¡Bájate de mi cama! - el cinismo de Anthony no tenia limites, simplemente salió de la cama, caminando con garbo pasándose la camisa por la cabeza, sin siquiera poder quitarle la mirada de encima dio dos pasos en mi dirección, y mi cuerpo reacciono de un modo que no pude identificar, era anhelo y repulsión al mismo tiempo, anhelo porque el al igual que su hermano eran realmente guapos, y repulsión por mirarlo de ese modo, la sonrisa de cinismo le sentaba demasiado bien, y la cortina espesa de pestañas que acentuaban esos ojos verdes, pero ahora tenia ese color verde fundido y cálido, este momento, era esa mirada de ternura y compasión que yo recordaba, la misma del día en el bosque, cuando le conté lo de Mike "gusano" Newton, pero por otro lado ¿porque el actuaba así? Tal vez en su arrogancia por fin tuviera algo de arrepentimiento.

- No estoy aquí para disculparme. Simplemente estoy aquí porque quiero. Y porque tengo que hablar contigo sin tu perro guardián presente, así que. Mi pequeña amazona, te espero cerca del rio en una hora, si no vienes tendré que regresar por la noche y no muy callado como ahora. - sabia de antemano que él no era de los que pedía perdón, pero tenia una esperanza, al fin y al cabo el anhelo sequia aquí, pero ¿porque sentía ese revoltijo en el estomago? ¿Y porque quería que el diera un paso mas y me tocara? ¿Y lo peor de todo porque quería que él no se fuera, creo que yo estaba perdiendo la chaveta totalmente, ¡si bien tocada! Gritaba la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza ¡Cállate! Le grite, Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

- Te veré en una hora, de acuerdo ahora, ¡Lárgate de mi casa! - mis dientes estaban tan apretados que mi voz salió como un rugido, era mas furia de mi misma, en realidad no tanto que él hubiera invadido mi dormitorio, sonrió con autosuficiencia dio un paso mas cerca de mi, simple y sencillamente me quede clavada al piso. ¡Y paso! El recorrió mi cara con sus largos dedos acunándola girando mi barbilla, mi respiración estaba tan agitada que pensé que sufriría un colapsó, mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, tenia que estar segura de lo que venia a continuación, Anthony bajo sus labios hasta tocar los míos, el mareo vino si mas, entre la confusión del momento y el anhelo del mismo, mis labios se separaron intentando decir algo, tiempo suficiente para que el intensificara el beso, sus labios se entreabrieron chupando los míos, introduciendo su sedosa lengua, el sabor de ella me enloqueció, mis manos paralizadas cobraron vida, y mis dedos enredaron su pelo jalando y estirando los mechones hacia mi. El coloco su mano libre en mi espalda, clavando sus dedos presionando mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos vibraron, una calidez cubrió mis entrañas, tal vez nunca en mi vida había sentido esto, era algo tan nuevo que quería mas y mas, en un momento tan intenso que mi sangre corría ruidosamente en mi interior, sentía como los sonidos se perdían entre nuestras respiraciones, el gemido de sus labios cubriendo los míos y sus manos resbalando tocando y sintiendo mi piel, el calor que su cuerpo tan cerca del mio cubría la razón la cordura y la sensatez de todo, tenia que parar pero esto era ralamente lo que mi cuerpo traicionero pedía, que el no parara, en un momento que no recuerdo haber movido mis pies, mi espalada choco contra la pared, y mis manos escandalosamente impacientes tocaban su musculoso abdomen, no sabia identificar absolutamente nada, solo era el deseo de él. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad, asustada, empuje su cuerpo tomando aire con urgencia, aterrada por mis impulsos, sus manos no me permitieron poner distancia solo unos cuantos centímetros, su mirada reflejaba el mismo fuego que corría en mi sangre, sin retirar la vista de esos ojos, respondí a los golpes en la puerta.

- Ahora voy Jacob, solo dame dos minutos - sabia que era el nadie mas podía estar en casa.

- Solo quería decirte que tu padre ha llamado para preguntar como sigues - no podía retirar la mirada de la cara de Anthony y como su aliento azotaba calentando mi rostro y cuello.

- Si en un momento lo llamo - pase saliva cuando mi voz sonó pastosa, áspera, y demasiado agitada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? - el me conocía mejor que nadie y sabia distinguir mi voz. Me retire de Anthony acomodando mi ropa y pasando mis manos en mi pelo caminando a tumbos a la puerta, su mano tomo el serojo y sus labios llegaron hasta mi oído derecho en forma de un pequeño beso.

- Te veo en una hora - abrí la puerta saliendo encontrando a Jacob recargado en la pared pegado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, cuando me miro entrecerró los ojos formando una pequeña rendija en ellos, examinando mi apariencia con determinación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Si me encuentro bien - le respondí con determinación.

- Te miras realmente enferma, demasiado pálida, creo que deverias de ir al hospital a ver un doctor realmente me asustas - trate de darle una sonrisa que solo quedo en una media mueca, palmeando su brazo

- Estoy bien de verdad, solo cansada, comamos algo y regresare a la cama, creo que hoy solo quiero dormir durante todo el día, y tu te tienes que ocupar de tus tareas diaria, los caballos no tienen la culpa que yo no me sienta bien ¿verdad? - el me dedico una sonrisa vencida, con mi anuncio de mis intenciones de quedarme en cama, el no tenia objeciones para permanecer cerca de mi, así que compartimos el desayuno en silencio, yo tratando de devorar lo que habíamos preparado, y el queriendo hacerme diversas preguntas que yo solo respondí en ocasiones, hasta que tome mi plato y una tasa que puse dentro de la tarja de la cocina vertí el chorro del grifo quitando los restos de la comida y tallándolos con un poco de jabón, el silencio de Jacob no me pareció nada extraño hasta que su presencia cerca de mi me sobresalto, en ningún momento lo había oído aproximarse.

- Lo lamento no quería asustarte, solo que has estado tan absorta durante el desayuno que pensé, que quizás quieras hablar un poco - sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa y me gire saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina subiendo las escaleras en tres zancadas, agradecí que Jacob no me hubiera seguido porque no quería ser grosera con el, no se lo merecía el siempre me había cuidado y no era justo que yo me portara así pero que podía hacer para que el no fuera mi niñera durante todo el día sabiendo que Anthony me había dado una hora para reunirme con el, y que sus amenazas no era cosa de dejar a la ligera, por la ventana cuide el momento en que Jacob salió del rancho, tenia que ir en nuestra vieja pick up al pueblo, el alimento de los caballos había amainado y no contábamos con mas, así que tenia un viaje de por lo menos tres horas hasta estar de regreso, me enfunde unos jeans y una camisa de algodón zampándome las botas que utilizaba para montar y mi impermeable habitual, no tenia tiempo que perder así que corrí al establo y saque a loba poniendo solo la rienda y brincando encima de ella, primero poniendo mis manos en su lomo y después impulsándome en mi estomago hasta conseguir equilibrio y abrir mis piernas alrededor de su abultado cuerpo, la gire punteando entre los arboles y ella sabia por la dirección a donde íbamos, creo que incluso se alegraba de ir al rio pues tenia largo tiempo de no llevarla a ese lugar, sus cascos tronaban por el galope impactando el la congelada tierra, la brisa pegaba como diminutos puñales en mi cara haciendo que ardiera un poco, cuando alcance el valle a unos cuantos kilómetros del rio mi estomago de un vuelco, sentía las arcadas producida por los nervios y los retorcijones de la cobardía, pero tenia que verlo tenia que detener todo de una ves por todas, cuando pase volando el valle y subí por la brecha que daba justo al sendero del rio, yo mi cuerpo temblaba alocadamente, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Por qué yo estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no lo rechacé cuando me beso? Era cuestión de dar un giro a un cuatro de kilometro para tenerlo frente a mi, pero cuando llegue a la gran roca donde el sendero terminaba dándole paso al rio, él no estaba ahí, mi corazón dio un brinco con desconsuelo aunque mi vocecita interna me dijo que era lo mejor "no entiendo porque no tienes dos dedos de sentido común" gritaba como loca tratando de reprenderme como siempre, aun cuando no puse atención baje de la loba para brindarle un poco de sosiego permitiéndole que llenara sus pulmones de aire y tomara un poco de agua antes de regresar, ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí así que, mis temblores disminuyera y mis nervios se apaciguaron, me senté en las rocas cerca del rio con la vista baja, mirando los pequeñitos peces que nadaban comiendo alguna especie de planta, ahora tenia los músculos contraídos por el frio, quizás no me había dado cuenta que casi nevaba pues en mi loca carrera no había tomado mi chaqueta solo mi impermeable y tenia tanto frio que mis dientes castañeaban un poco, loba levanto la cabeza como si hubiera oído algo al otro lado del rio y recorrí con la vista todo a su paso en esa dirección buscando que la había distraído de su mordisqueo en la hierba, pero no vi nada que alterara los arboles o las aguas, solo el viento que a cada momento se sentía mas y mas helado, así que después de unos veinte minutos sentía las manos congeladas y los dedos de los pies, me puse de pie tomando la rienda preparándome para montar entonces escuche su voz tan cerca que mi garganta soltó un grito de terror, me gire tan rápido que dure varios segundos para ubicarlo en lo alto de la gran roca, sentado en una de las salientes, se veía como el ángel de la condenación, un pantalón negro con una cazadora que le combinaba del mismo color, botas de cuero guantes bufanda y su sonrisa sínica.

- ¿Ya te ibas amazona? ¿Qué no teníamos una cita? No me gusta que me dejen plantado - pego un brinco cayendo ágilmente sobre sus pies a pocos metros de mi.

- En realidad pensé que eras tu el que me había dejado plantada - dije quitando mi vista de él, forzándome a mirar el rio de nuevo, era mas seguro para mi no verlo a los ojos a estas alturas ya estaba creyendo que los Cullen tenían cierto embrujo cuando los veías directamente.

- Nunca haría algo así, yo fui el que te cito, solo que cuando llegue te vi tan pensativa que no te quise interrumpir, te ves tal adorable sobre el caballo, como te lo he dicho eres una hermosa amazona, mi amazona - sus dedos buscaron mi mano entrelazándose con los míos, ya no tenia guante pues la piel de su mano era cálida, en comparación de mi piel congelada.

- Ven vamos a un sitio que creo es mejor que aquí, estas titiritando - su mano libre tomo mi hombro empujándome en la saliente de la gran roca, donde se formaba una pequeña cueva que había servido mucha veces para protegernos de la lluvia cuando Jacob y yo veníamos de pesca, me sorprendió que un altero de leña estuviera listo para un fuego, en verdad ni siquiera sabia que Anthony pudiera encender uno, se veía tan refinado y de ciudad que no me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenias aquí? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de tu presencia? - en dos movimientos rápidos los trozos de madera ardían en un buen fuego, el me empujo hasta que el calor llegaba a mis pies, me coloco una especie de manta por los hombros y me ayudo a sentarme en una roca, tomando asiento en otra roca casi cuadrada a dos paso de mi poniendo las manos cerca de la fogata, con aire pensativo.

- Te vi en cuanto llegaste al sendero, y cuando bajaste de la yegua, simplemente no quería matar el momento - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras, por un momento dude que fuera Anthony pues sonaba tal calmado y cuerdo que pensé que era su hermano, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron a la luz de la fogata supe que era el en realidad, ese línea en la pupila que los diferenciaba era casi desapercibida pero tan diferente a la vez.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Ya te lo dije tengo que hablar contigo, sin testigos ni guardianes - su mirada había cobrado un toque de tristeza aun y cuando yo odiaba a este hombre no podía sentirme mal por verlo abatido, "Odiarlo" "Si como NO" decía mi maldita vos socarrona, dándome golpes mentales disfrutando al máximo por la tortura de mis sentimientos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que todo cuanto a pasado entre nosotros ya se había dicho, y francamente lo que sucedió en mi dormitorio tenemos que olvidarlo, no se como pudo pasar, tal ves fue un momento de debilidad por mi parte. - cuando levante la mirada a su rostro el tenia la frente en una marcada arruga y los ojos amenazantes con los puños apretados en sus muslos.

- ¿En verdad eso piensas que fue un error? ¿Qué la manera de como reaccionaron nuestros cuerpos solo fue una debilidad de tu parte? - su voz era áspera y furiosa la parte de, el que me aterraba, me puse de pies tratando de estar en guardia por algún arrebato de su parte pero no se movió en absoluto, solo bajo la cabeza mirando el fuego.

- No quiero que me temas, yo nunca te haría daño, ya lo sabes, yo nunca haría algo, que tu no quieras, no soy un mostro, tal vez algo egocéntrico, y loco pero nunca me atrevería a dañarte, porque no podría perdonarme que tu me odiaras, tal vez cualquier otra persona no me importe, pero si tu me odiaras por algo que yo pudiera hacerte eso nunca me lo perdonaría - su voz tomo un extraño matiz que me sorprendió, ya no quería huir sino consolarlo, me senté imitando sus movimientos poniendo mis manos mas cerca del fuego, pero sin mirarlo solo mirando como ardía la madera.

- ¿A que se debe el cambio tan repentino? Si mal no recuerdo tu y tu hermano se confabularon para destruir mi persona. ¿O me equivocó? ¿O acaso yo fui la que mintió inventando ser una sola persona cuando en realidad eran dos, totalmente diferentes - aunque no lo veía mi voz ya no era un susurro sino un grito potente y furioso, mis músculos se habían contraído y tenia apretadas las quijadas.

- Tienes toda la razón en eso, tienes muchas razones para odiarnos y sentir repugnancia hacia Edward y yo, pero aquí estoy pidiéndote, no mas bien suplicándote que nos perdones, no solo a mi sino a mi hermano también al fin y al cabo el no tiene la culpa de todo esto, yo fui el que invento todo, yo fui el que lo obligo a entrar en este juego cruel, que solo tu eras la que perdería, y aquí estoy declarándolo todo para que veas que también tengo sentimientos y que si estoy aquí es porque en verdad te amo, y aunque tu ames a mi hermano lo aceptare y no me pondré en medio - su voz estaba quebrada, y mi cabeza daba vueltas, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado escuchar todo eso en la voz de Anthony, y mucho menos una suplica venida de él, sentí que tenia mi boca abierta de la incredulidad de sus palabras, un poco de todo en realidad, incredulidad, sospecha, rabia, miedo, impotencia, y mas que nada anhelo porque sentía esto cuando lo que tenia que sentir era solo odio hacia los gemelos.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde para todo esto ¿No lo crees así? - mi voz solo era un débil susurro.

- No pienso así, yo creo que si alguien en este mundo puede perdonar esa eres tu, te conozco demasiado mi amazona, tal vez mejor que tu misma, y sé que aunque quieras odiarnos tu personalidad no te lo permite, porque aun y cuando te hicimos daño estas aquí, y me protegiste de tu amigo, cualquier otra persona hubiera gritado exponiéndome pero tu no lo hiciste. Bella en verdad te amo, más que a nada en este mundo. - él estaba admitiendo que me amaba, por segunda vez, mi corazón palpitaba ruidosamente tenia una sensación en el estomago, de verdad que quería tomarlo de las manos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos viendo en ellos si no era una mas de sus mentiras, pero el tenia razón en algo, esto que sentía no era solo para el, porque yo amaba a dos personalidades completamente diferentes pensando que eran solo una sola persona.

- No te odio Anthony, aun y cuando se burlaron de una pueblerina tonta y demasiado estúpida que aun cree en el romanticismo, solo quiero retomar mi vida tal y como estaba antes que tu y tu hermano gemelo llegaran a mi vida, quizás ahora le llegue su turno a Jacob, el siempre a estado presente en mi vida simplemente para protegerme sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿porque no podría amarlo a el?

- Simplemente no lo acepto, yo no podría vivir pensando que ese perro te pusiera una mano encima - se puso de pie furioso, golpeando la roca con el puño.

- Tu mismo acabas de decir que si yo escogiera a tu hermano lo aceptarías, porque Jacob no seria algo igual o mejor aun porque así no tendrías que ver como soy feliz con alguien de tu propia sangre. - camino hacia mi tomándome de los hombros poniéndome de pie frente a él, tenia los músculos del cuello rígidos, y hablaba entre dientes.

- no seria igual porque simplemente no te volvería a ver, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Aun y cuando aceptaras a mi hermano yo seria feliz solo con mirarte clandestinamente, aun y cuando nunca te pudiera besar y acariciar tu piel nunca mas, me conformaría solo con verte rondar por la casa y mirarte cuando sonríes cuando eres intuitiva y amorosa con la naturaleza, cuando acaricias los caballos con la mirada cargada de ternura y suspiras a la brisa.

- Eso es una locura, como piensas tu que yo podría vivir bajo el mismo techo de dos hombres que son idénticos como dos gotas de agua, que estas loco, como podría besar a tu hermano cuando mi gusta ver tus ojos llenos de fuego y sentir las caricias gentiles y tiernas de Edward, eso esta mal ¿como fueron capaces de dividir mi corazón en dos pedazos? ¿Dime como podría estar con uno pensando en el otro? - era lo mas honesto y mas sincero que podía decirle, los amaba a los dos pero como podía decidirme por uno solo cuando tenia presente que los dos formaban uno solo.

- No puedo expresar como me siento, pero te agradezco la sinceridad de tus palabras.- cuando lo mire de sus ojos bellos como las esmeraldas liquidas corrían grandes gotas, rodaban cuesta abajo por sus mejillas y eso me desarmo por completo, tome su cara entre mis manos limpiando las lagrimas con mis dedos en un intento desesperado que pararan, pero fue todo lo contrario él se quebró en un sollozo lastimero, no podía verlo así, no quería verlo así, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo dándole el consuelo que ellos no me dieron cuando me destrozaron el corazón un día antes, pero se veía tan vulnerable, como un niño pequeño, demasiado para mi.

- Por favor Anthony, no, no lores, no me tortures así. No valgo la pena para esto, me rompes aun mas el corazón - el paso sus brazos en torno de mi espalda tomando apoyo, se sentían tan bien.

- Perdóname Bella, de verdad quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerme tal como soy, de que vieras en mi a una sola personas, que puedo ser y cumplir con tus expectativas, solo quiero pedirte algo ¿si tu quieres claro? - me retire de el para ver su cara aun corriendo las lagrimas, y ahora que era lo que me pediría.

- ¿Dime que es lo que quieres? - pero no fue con palabras sino con acciones, sus labios se posaron en los míos, impidiéndome reaccionar al momento, el sabor a sal de sus lagrimas, hicieron que mis ojos empezaran su misa suerte, mis lagrimas corrían sin control mezclándose, sus manos inmóviles solo presionaban mi cintura, pero era la calidez que sentía en dentro de mi ser, lo que me asustaba, mis labios terminaron atacando los suyos devorando su boca por completo, con pequeños gemidos de deseo, una de sus manos subió a mi hombro presionando mi cuerpo al suelo, la manta de mi espalda se había convertido en un lecho para dos, nuestros cuerpos tumbados consumidos por la fogata y el fuego interno, sus labios recorrían mi cuello y mandíbula, y sus manos ansiosas apretaban mis muslos presionando en mi intimidad, estremeciéndome, pero mi vocecita interna me gritaba que tenia que parar esto, que tenia que salir huyendo de aquí, que sus manos no tocaran mis pechos desnudos, pero cada centímetro que avanzaban hacia esa posición mi cuerpo ardía como lava pura y plenamente piedra fundida, como si el bosque entero estuviera ardiendo consumiéndose dentro de mi. Sus labios, manos y su cuerpo entero tenían posesión de alguna parte de mí, pero sus manos descendieron antes de desnudar mis pechos con otra urgencia, esta vez era los ajustes de mis jeans, tironeando el botón y tratando de bajar el zíper, pero la vocecita que ahora oía demasiado lejano, tiraba de mi cerebro para que entrara en razón, hasta que de pronto al retirarme un poco de el pude inhalar aire en mis pulmones regresando algo de sensatez a mi cerebro, sus ojos ardían y sus labios carnosos rosados y seductores me seguían besando, mis monos palpaban la piel de su espalda, y de pronto la vida me sacudió, puse mis manos en su pecho empujándolo obligándolo ponerse de espaldas al piso, fue tan rápido que el piso giro, pero conseguí ponerme de pie, el trato de detenerme pero fui mas rápida y corrí a la salida, recibiendo el viento gélido en el rostro con algo de humedad, y corrí hasta donde loba seguía pastando, trepe a una roca y subí en la yegua pegando a sus costados con urgencia de abandonar este lugar, era lo menos que podía hacer con lo que estaba haciendo con Anthony, como había podido llegar a tanto con el en tan poco tiempo, loba galopaba a una carrera imperceptible, era la mas veloz que teníamos y conocía el camino de regreso si ni siquiera guiarla, porque si no fuera por ella tal vez me hubiera internado en lo mas profundo del bosque, yo no podía pensar solo sentía los labios de Anthony besándome y sus manos acariciándome, llegue a casa en un estado de trance y agradecí que Jacob aun no regresara del pueblo, desmonte la yegua y retire la correa, entre en la casa subiendo a mi habitación tomando mis cosas de aseó, entre al baño abriendo el agua y mintiéndome al chorro hirviendo, fue hasta que cubrió mi cuerpo que mi resistencia no pudo mas, llore dentro de la ducha hasta que el agua caliente se termino, me moría de vergüenza de mi misma como deseaba las manos de ese hombre, así como de la ternura de su hermano, esto no podía estar pasándome, tenia que hacer algo para que nunca en mi vida me pusiera en un peligro tan voluntario como el día de hoy, el los días que siguieron no die nada de lo que había pasado a nadie este era mi vergonzoso secreto, y fue mucho mas fácil porque en las dos siguientes semanas no tuve ninguna noticia de los gemelos, pues ninguno de ellos había regresado a tomar el lugar del otro, solo veía de lejos a Jasper y Alice, durante la hora del almuerzo, y corría a la protección de mi vieja pick up en la salida, asta que mi papa me dio una grabe noticia que cambiaria mi determinación de seguir mi vida y darle otra oportunidad a Jacob.

- Bello ¡hola cariño! Tengo que darte una noticia - me quede mirándolo cuando sacaba un platón de lasaña del horno.

- ¿Qué pasa papa? Me alarmas - después de poner la lasaña en la mesa el me tomo la mano y fuimos a sentarnos y la bomba callo rasgando, tirando, perforando, arañando, y por fin casi matándome en medio de mi cocina.

- Los hijos del doctor Cullen tuvieron un grave accidente, parece ser que pueden perder la vida, ¿Bella tu sabias que el doctor tenia dos hijos? Yo hubiera jurado que solo era uno. - como un zombi me puse de pie

- Si papa son hermanos gemelos, más bien son idéntico como dos gotas de agua, ¿Papa donde los tienen? ¿A los gemelos Cullen quiero decir? - Charlie me miro ceñudo pero agrego.

- en el hospital del pueblo - aun no había terminado de hablar cuando yo ya volaba a la salida y ahora en ves de huir iba en su búsqueda.

HOLA, HOLA, HOLA

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULOLES GUSTE ASI COMO ME ENCANTO A MI JEJEJEJE Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA

SU

AMIGA

DE SIEMPRE

SIV-LUNITA-SIV


	19. LA AGONIA

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**CAPITULO 19**

**LA AGONIA**

Sentía las piernas de goma tan lacias, como si fueran a derretirse en la entrada del hospital, era demasiado tarde para encontrar gente conocida, pero la verdad, ni me importaba mucho que digamos, ¿O acaso eso importaba ahora? Estaba ya hecha un lio desde antes de atreverme a venir, Charlie me había dicho que los hermanos Cullen estaban gravemente heridos, pero no me había podido decir ¿Por qué? Temía encontrarme con sus padres, tal vez ellos encontraran mal mi atrevimiento, para mi sorpresa, la enfermera encargada de recepción era una buena amiga de la familia.

- ¡Hola Gina! ¿Cómo ha estado? Cuanto tiempo sin verla por la casa - la mujer regordeta de pelo casi blanco sonrió ampliamente al reconocerme, rodeo el mostrador, pera entregarme un fuerte abraso.

- Como has crecido, y muy hermosa además, ahora te pareces tanto a tu madre, eres idéntica a ella cuando tenia tu edad, aunque con el color de ojos de tu padre, le había comentado a Heidi, cuantas ganas tenia de verte, ¿Y dime cielo que te trae por aquí? - solo le sonreí tímidamente, recordaba vagamente a una chica, llena de pequeñas pecas en toda la cara, solo sabia que era su hija. - le saluda de mi parte - dije antes de agregar.

- Bueno sé que no son horas de visita, ¡pero me preguntaba! ¿Si podía dar una corta visita a un par de amigos míos? Sabe ellos tuvieron un accidente, o algo así, la verdad es que no tengo los detalles. - me mordí el labio incomoda, parte la pena parte la ignorancia que me embargaba.

- Veamos, tal ves podamos brincarnos las reglas, pero solo por una buena causa. Solo necesito los nombres de tus amigos cielo. - ella se movía como si se escondiera de alguien, aunque literalmente no podría hacerlo con facilidad, ella era realmente robusta.

- Son Edward y Anthony Cullen - Gina levanto la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que pensé se le saldrían las cuencas de los ojos, entonces paso saliva, y sin más me tomo de los hombros obligándome a sentarme en su silla.

- Mira cielo, tal ves, y digo tal ves, no lo sepas, ¡Pero los hermanos Cullen! Están en terapia intensiva. En realidad hoy no saben si pasaran la noche, los padres de esos chicos no la están pasando muy bien que digamos, sabes el doctor Cullen. Ha llamado a sus colegas para una segunda opinión, uno de los chicos tubo una pequeñísima reacción por la tarde, pero demasiado mínima, como ara albergar alguna esperanza, la madre de ellos tubo que ser internada aquí también, la impresión fue mucha, Pobre mujer. ¿Te imaginas tu eso? - yo estaba mareada, y creo que la sangre de mi rostro se había diluido, porque me sentía temblar de pies a cabeza, ¿Como había ocurrido esto? Era todo lo que me podía preguntar.

- Solo quisiera verlos unos minutos. Prometo no importunar. Sabe ellos dos forman una parte importante de mi vida. - mi vos se fue perdiendo en un susurro inaudible, mire mis manos tan pálidas, como si fuera un fantasma, pero tenia que verlos, aunque solo fuera a través de una ventana.

- ¿¡Por favor! - fue una suplica en forma de pregunta, todos mis sentimientos incluidos, no podía ni siquiera pensar, cuando Gina me tomo de la mano sin decir nada, me guio por un pasillo y giramos en otro, después subimos una escalera con dos descansos, y ella usando el gafete que colgaba en su cuello, abrió una puerta de dos hojas.

- Solo no toques nada, ¿De acuerdo cielo? - mecánicamente le respondí con mi cabeza. Pero sin pronunciar palabras, entonces en la segunda puerta de cristal, ella me empujo por los hombros, no podía ver en el interior pues unas cortinas de rombos azul y verde cubrían la entrada, Gina las corrió a mi derecha y casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi por fin el interior de la habitación. - Gracias le susurre, ella solo me palmeo el antebrazo al pasar a mi lado.

Y ahí en frente de mi, estaban ellos, los dos gemelos de mis peores momentos. Pero en esta ocasión, no se debatían mi persona, sino sus propias vidas, estaba paralizada en la puerta, todos esos tubos, todas esas maquinas haciendo esos ruidos, las luces que salían de los monitores, el olor a desinfectante, medicamentos y transpiración hacia la muerte, me golpeaban los sentidos, sus brazos estaban magullados, aguijoneados, llenos de tubos, di solo dos pequeños pasos al interior, la habitación empezaba a girar violentamente, pero yo tenia que ser fuerte, ellos ahora no podían ser peligrosos para mi, ni tampoco para nadie, ellos ahora estaban muriendo, ahí frente de mis ojos incrédulos, los dos, tan iguales tan idénticos, tan únicos, como dos gotas de agua, ahora que los veía, con los ojos cerrados con los rostros desvalidos, no podía decir cual era cual, dos pasos mas aun mas tambaleantes que antes, recorrí con la mirada la habitación, un sofá de dos plazas justo a la izquierda de la entrada, un par de mecedoras frente a la ventana con una mesita flanqueando la mas lejana, maquina, maquina, y mas maquinas, de todos los tamaños, de diferentes dimensiones, dos camas y en el medio una silla, que seguro había ocupado la familia o tal ves su madre, la pobre no había podido con el dolor de esta imagen, porque a decir verdad creo que yo misma estaba apunto de sufrir un colapsó, dos pasos mas, me obligue a dar, ya estaba cerca de los pies, las sabanas grises no eran las clásicas blancas de hospital, mas bien parecían mas caseras, como de seda, mi cuerpo se impulso hacia delante sin que yo lo ordenara, hasta que me tope con el respaldo de la silla justo en el medio de las dos camas, tenían sudor en la frente, y las mascarillas de oxigeno, se marcaba en sus mejillas, un tubo entraba por la boca de cada uno, y una sonda por la nariz, una maquina con dos especies de acordeón en el centro detrás de sus cabezas, era la que administraba el aire a sus pulmones, esto era horrible, cada ves que el mecanismo de la maquina impulsaba el acordeón hacia bajos sus pechos subían un poco, era una pesadilla, era algo que no tenia nombre, que les había ocurrido, y ¿Porque los dos estaban en estas condiciones? Mis manos se movieron a cada extremo, con cuidado pude tomar la mano derecha de uno y la izquierda del otro, mis lagrimas salían como cascada, los sollozos mudos, el corazón se me estaba quebrando en diminutos pedacitos, no podía verlos así, era sumamente doloroso, porque lo quería a los dos, no podía decir con exactitud a cual mas, pero lo que si sabia era que los quería y mucho.

- ¿Edward? ¿Anthony? ¿Pueden oírme? Tienen que ser fuertes, tienen que salir de esta, aquí tienen gente que los aman, personas que están muy mal, Anthony, tu que nunca te rindes, tu que eres el mas cabezota de los dos, tienes que luchar. Y tu Edward con ese espíritu de altruismo, tienes que pensar en tus padres, tienes que ver como Esme tu madre esta sufriendo, y también tienes que pensar en mi. - no supe porque lo dije pero, salió tan natural que los sollozos ya no eran tan silenciosos como antes, primero bese la mano de la derecha y después la de la izquierda, para cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola ya no tenia como esconder lo que había dicho.

- Son fuertes, los dos, y como dices ellos tienen que luchar para salir de esta también. - Alice estaba recargada en la puerta de cristal con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía estar agotada.

- ¿Alice que es lo que a sucedido? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - ella camino hasta donde yo estaba y sentí como se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla, expulsando el aire contenido.

- Pues de sobra sabes como se las gastan estos dos. - dijo simulando lo que pretendía fuera una risita, que solo quedo en el intento. - como te decía estos dos, ya estaban bastante, no mas bien, demasiado afectados por las cosas que habían pasado recientemente, así que Edward que es el mas consiente, decidió marcharse de aquí, regresando a la universidad en Phoenix, por supuesto dejándole el camino libre a su hermanito, para que este te conquistara, aunque para el fuera como si le prendieran fuero a su corazón, pero como te digo, Edward siempre a sido el mas considerado de todos los seres humanos que conozco, y mira que conozco a muchísimas personas, en fin. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora, o así, de la partida de Edward, cunado Anthony llego, este pregunto por su hermano y le informamos lo que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto él supo de la partida de Edward, salió como loco, tomo uno de los coches de la familia, y acto seguido salió como endemoniado, gritando que era el, el que se tenia que ir, que era de Edward la oportunidad de ser feliz, así que solo vimos polvo y piedras por el camino, después de varias horas no supimos nada, hasta que la patrulla estatal llamo a mi tío y le dieron la noticia del accidente, según testigos los dos coches, iban con demasiada velocidad, y uno de ellos quiso cerrarle el paso al otro colisionando uno contra el otro, volcándose por la autopista, fue necesario cortar los fierros retorcidos, de los dos coches para sacarlos, ahora si te pones a pensar, ellos están vivos de milagro, fueron trasladados hasta aquí en helicóptero. - la voz de Alice se desvaneció, yo tenia los ojos cerrados tanto por la impresión, como para evitar el vértigo que me tenia el cerebro embotado, los brazos me temblaban sin control sacudiendo las manos que sostenía, sabia que esto había sido mi culpa, si es mi culpa, ellos enfrentados por mi, si yo no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas nada de esto estuviera pasando y ellos dos ahora mismo estuvieran en su casa, llenos de vida y riéndose de cualquier cosa - no me había dado cuanta cuando había empezado a hablar y demasiado alto además, pero me sentía tan culpable que no fui capas de comprender, como Alice me apretaba los hombros con fuerza, la mandíbula tronaba con cada que cerraba la boca con frustración.

- Tú no tienes culpa de nada Bella, mis primos son ya casi adultos y ellos mismos toman rienda de sus actos, además tú ni siquiera ibas en ninguno de los coches. - la voz de Alice estaba cerca de mi oído derecho, creo que susurraba, era obvio que quería tranquilizarme y tratar de que yo no gritara, para los enfermos no era buena idea que yo los alterara.

- Lo siento - dije bajito tomando inhalaciones continuas, para poder abrir los ojos, entonces vi como mis manos y mis dedos apretaban aquellas manos inertes, tal ves hasta les estuviera haciendo daño, así que afloje mi agarre, por un momento pensé que mi mano izquierda temblaba, pero creo que había sido causado por mis sollozos que continuaban, aunque mas calmados y mas silenciosos.

- No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, y creo que si alguno de ellos estuviera consiente también entendería. - Alice paso un paño por mis mejillas enjuagando las lagrimas.

- ¿Alice? ¿Cómo puedes identificar cual es cual? Sin mirarlos a los ojos. - ella paso por debajo de mi mano izquierda parándose frente a mi.

- "Bueno" veras, en apariencia ellos son idénticos ¿verdad? - Si idénticos - dije rápidamente.

- Pues no lo son. - dijo ella con decisión. - mira sus manos - las mire una y otra sin comprender. - Las manos de Anthony son más rudas, más nervudas que las de Edward, las manos de un pianista tienen dedos más finos y delicados, ¿No te parece? - ella sonreía complacida cuando vio en mi mirada la comprensión de sus palabras, por mi sola nunca me hubiera imaginado siquiera saber cual era cual solo mirando sus manos, pero ahora lo tenia tan claro como el agua, la mano de mi derecha era Edward, con los dedos aunque magullados y un poco amoratados, largos finos y delgados, en cambio, la mano de la izquierda, tenia las venas un poco mas saltadas, y mas anchas, aunque las dos fueran del mismo tamaño, no eran iguales, mire sus caras, buscando diferencias que no encontré, solo para encontrarme a mi misma llorando de nuevo, los moretones casi negros de sus mejillas, y las cortadas de su piel me dejaron sin aliento, entonces recordé algo.

- ¿Alice? ¿Por qué siguen inconscientes? - pase saliva ruidosamente.

- Anthony, tiene lesiones en la cabeza y una pierna rota, los médicos dicen que tal ves un derrame, pero aun no están seguros, y Edward tres o cuatro costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, y perdió tanta sangre que su corazón se detuvo dos veces, ahora tiene sangre de sobra pues todos hemos donado para que a él no le falte, creo que la condición de ambos se considera muy delicada, aunque yo sé que saldrán de esta, ¡Y mas les vale! ¡E! par de cabezotas. - ella les agito el pelo simulando darles una tortada, era tan obvio como ella los quería, era parte de su familia, ¿Y aquí yo que pintaba? Solo la desgracia en persona, con cuidado solté la mano derecha, era mejor que me fuera, no quería hacerles mas daño, y después que la tuve libre solté la izquierda, de pronto una de las maquinas empezó a pitar y pitar sin parar, algo estaba pasando pero no sabia que.

Un ejército de médicos y enfermeras entraron, Alice y yo fuimos a parar pegadas a la ventana. Mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, el doctor Cullen revisaba todos los monitores y revisaba sus cuadrillas medicas, tomaba apuntes y después volvía a revisar los monitores, creo que se sorprendo cuando su mirada se calvo en nuestra dirección, los pitidos de las maquinas no dejaban de sonar.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que estaban haciendo antes de que pasara esto? - ella dio un paso adelante con los dedos entre los dientes.

- Solo platicábamos, Bella sostenía ambas manos en cada manos de ellos, y entonces ella dijo que ya se tenia que ir, y entonces soltó la mano de Edward y esa maquina se volvió loca. - baje la mirada sintiéndome nuevamente culpable, solo miraba mis zapatos con desesperación, una mano toco mi hombro y brinque.

- ¡Perdón Bella! no quería alterarte, ¿Pero me podrías hacer un favor? - de seguro el doctor Cullen me iba a correr de la habitación y me lo tenia merecido.

- Claro - dije caminando con la cabeza baja.

- Bella ¿Podrías tomar la mano de Edward y decirle algo cualquier cosa? - levante la mirada buscando sus ojos, no había hostilidad en ellos, solo preocupación. - Por supuesto que si. - me instale al lado de la cama, y tome su mano libre con las mías, lo apreté un poco, y me incline hacia él, susurrándole al olido.

- ¿Edward? ¿Puedes oírme? Soy yo Bella, no quiero alterarte, si me escuchas solo relájate, tu padre esta muy preocupado por ti, te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado, de acuerdo. - por alguna razón estúpida presione mis labios en su frente, entonces los pitidos fueron disminuyendo, con la mirada puesta solo en el rostro sudoroso de Edward no me di cuenta que la habitación se había quedado en silencio, desconcentrada levante la mirada y vi como los médicos y enfermeras me miraban con semblantes confundidos.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que él te reconoce Bella. - Carlisle tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara, y Alice estaba colgada a su lado también sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que podrías quedarte un rato mas? Solo para que el este tranquilo, me parece que sentir que te ibas lo altero un poco. - Me puedo quedar el tiempo que haga falta - Charlie no se molestaría si me quedaba aquí hoy, solo tendría que llamarlo, alrededor de una hora después Carlisle me entrego una nota indicándome decir en voz alta que tenia que irme, así que lo hice, pero el pitido de las maquinas sonó mas fuerte esta vez, Edward estaba consiente de mi presencia, y no quería que me fuera de su lado, y así lo hice, me facilitaron un teléfono celular y llamarle a mi padre, solo le dije que trataba de ayudar a la familia Cullen haciendo una guardia para que ellos fuera a dormir un poco, él no se opuso como yo sabia, así que toda la noche le hable a Edward en susurros al oído, cosas simples como contarle historias de mariposas monarcas y como los abedules estaban ahora de un color naranja, le conté que loba estaba preñada, la había sabido por la mañana así que era una noticia reciente, solo me fui en dos ocasiones en casi una semana, me duchaba en el hospital y me llevaban alimentos que podía comer cuando las manos de Esme sustituyan las mías, entonces el no se alteraba casi nada, pero sabíamos que el escuchaba todo a su alrededor aunque no podía abrir los ojos, entonces el cansancio me vencía y me derrumbaba a su lado, para dormir un poco, una de las noches, las maquinas conectadas a Anthony sonaron por primara vez, los médicos dijeron que la sangre en su cerebro ya estaba diluyéndose, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber mas de su condición, el fin de semana fui a mi casa para tomar un par de mudas y enfrentarme solo con la mirada cargada de agonía por parte de Jacob, el no tenia la culpa de todo esto, el siempre seria una victima mas, pero cuando llegue al hospital casi se me paralizo el corazón Edward tenia los ojos abiertos, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el me miraba con una estela de luz en ellos, que me hicieron correr a su lado, tome su rostro entre mis manos mirándolo directamente, y lo bese, si besos en la frente en las cienes en la barbilla y en los labios que aun tenían el tubo, después le hice varias preguntas diciéndole que me respondiera con ellos, y él lo hizo, estaba tan eufórica que no me había dado cuenta que Anthony no estaba en su cama, fue entonces que la alegría se esfumo como la sangre en mi cuerpo, sentí como el piso cedía ante mis pies y la obscuridad me trago en lo que duraba un ladito de mi corazón.

**Hola, Hola, Hola.**

**Chicas espero les guste el capitulo, créanme que me estoy aplicando para actualizar mas pronto. Jejejeje pero me gustaría que me dieran sus comentarios para animar a mi materia gris a crear mas coas bellas para ustedes…**

**Gracias**

**Su**

**Amiga**

**De**

**Siempre**

**Siv-lunita-Siv**


End file.
